Love's A Witch
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: Haley's life was changed forever when she was bound to live her life under another. She witnessed things that people could only imagine and wonders if she will ever be free again. As she spends time with the Scotts, she starts to wonder if she really stumbled upon the magical world by accident or it is where she belongs.
1. Do You Believe in Magic?

**A/N**: A different type of Naley romance story. Thanks to my beta: Leeese. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**One**

**Do You Believe in Magic?**

Haley carefully pushed her cart through the aisle as she glanced at the rows of food. She studied the items on the shelves. There was nothing she needed here so she moved onto the fruits and vegetables. She went straight to the apples and pulled out a bag. She picked up an apple and looked at it closely before putting it gently in her bag.

She picked three more apples before she moved on. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. A guy with black hair was smiling at her. Haley raised her eyebrows curiously at him. "I think this belongs to you," he said as he held out a pen.

Haley looked at it closely before she turned back to the guy. "I think you're mistaken. That's not mine," she told him.

The guy shrugged as he put the pen back in his pocket. He was still smiling as he said, "Alright, you caught me. It's mine. But I thought I would give it a shot."

Haley smiled at his admission before she asked, "You always hit on girls in a grocery store?"

"No, this is my first time. I usually do it in malls or parks," the guy joked as Haley laughed. "I'm Nathan."

"I'm not interested," Haley said quickly and pushed her cart away from Nathan.

However, she could hear footsteps behind her and he easily caught up with her. "Whoa, I hit on you and you automatically assume that I want to go out with you? No, of course not. All I wanted to do was find out your name and hope we can become friends," he told her in a sincere tone.

Haley sighed before answering. "I'm not even sure we can be that," she replied softly.

"Why not?" Nathan asked confused.

"It's complicated," Haley replied with another sigh. "Look, I'm sure that you're a nice guy and all. But it's better that you stay away from me, ok?" She didn't let Nathan answer her. Instead, she pushed the cart away from him. She was relieved when she saw that he wasn't following her. She hated to be so rude to him. But he had to stay away from her. She hoped that she didn't hurt his feelings too much. She turned around for a second and was surprised to see that nobody was there. She frowned, wondering if she had imagined Nathan. She wouldn't be surprised if she did. Nothing surprised her anymore.

She got the rest of her groceries and paid for them before she headed out into the parking lot. She pushed the cart towards her car as she pulled out her keys from her purse. When she looked up, she saw Julian was leaning against her car. She rolled her eyes as she continued to push the cart towards him. "What took you so long?" he demanded as he frowned.

"I didn't realize that I was supposed to hurry," Haley replied as Julian snapped his fingers and the groceries vanished from the cart. She wasn't even fazed by it. In fact, she was used to it by now.

"Well, she has better things to do than wait for you all day," Julian replied before he snapped his fingers again and he disappeared.

Haley sighed relieved. She didn't want to deal with his threats right now. She was exhausted from going out on errands all day. And she was ready to go home and relax for awhile before she went out. She put the cart away before she headed back to the car. She unlocked her car door and was about to slide into the seat when she felt another tap on her shoulder. She jumped as she saw Nathan standing there. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to give a girl a heart attack?" she asked annoyed as she glared at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know that you left your sunglasses at the cash register. And this time, they are yours," Nathan said as he handed her sunglasses to her and smiled.

Haley gave him a confused look. "That's funny because I don't remember seeing you at the check-out line."

"Well, I must have been getting my groceries when you were in line," Nathan replied as they heard a small sound. Haley wondered where it was coming from. "You brought your cat to the grocery store?" he asked her in a surprised tone. Haley looked confused as he gestured to the backseat of her car.

Haley turned to where he was pointing and groaned as she saw the black cat. "No, that's my boss's cat. She must have sneaked inside when I wasn't looking," she said. "Look, I have to go. Thanks for giving my sunglasses back. Good-bye."

Nathan stopped her for a moment. "Can I at least get your name?" he asked her.

Haley was surprised by his persistence. "It's Haley," she replied before she climbed into the front seat and closed the door. She waited until she saw Nathan go back into the market before turning to the black cat. "What the hell are you doing here Nikki?"

The black cat started talking as she moved up to the front seat. "I never get out anymore. So I thought I could sneak in a little ride with you," she said. "And look who is talking."

Haley gave her a look. "Don't even try to pin this on me, Nikki. It's not my fault you got caught and was turned into a cat. You know better than to cross Peyton _and_ Brooke. And not that it's any of your business, but there is nothing going on between me and Nathan. He returned my sunglasses. That's it."

"Brooke won't see it that way," Nikki replied.

Haley could tell that there was an evil glint in the cat's eyes. She knew what Nikki wanted. "Fine. I won't tell Brooke and Peyton about you sneaking out if you don't tell them about Nathan."

"Deal," Nikki said as Haley finally started the car. "Now can we stop and get some ice cream?"

"Sorry, I'm supposed to head straight back home after the errands are done," Haley replied. "Otherwise, I won't be able to go to Tric tonight. And this time, you're not coming along."

"You are so lucky," Nikki replied glumly.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Haley pulled the car into the driveway of the Davis mansion. She grabbed her purse before she picked up the cat. She climbed out of the car before closing the door. She then locked it before she headed up to the path to the front door.<p>

She opened the door and quietly walked in the front hall, still carrying Nikki. She was about to let Nikki down on the ground when two women magically appeared in front of them. One woman was a brunette with hazel eyes while the other woman was a blonde. Haley could see that they were both furious. She knew that this wasn't good.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go out tonight," Brooke demanded. Her hazel eyes were narrowed as she looked at a startled Haley.

"It won't happen again," Haley quickly replied. She knew that it was better to answer her right away than have a long pause.

"It'd better not or your punishment will be worse than hers," Brooke warned her as Peyton took the cat from Haley's arms. "And believe me. You won't be walking on four legs."

Haley didn't say anything as Brooke and Peyton walked out of the hall and towards the kitchen. She was relieved that she didn't get punished, not to mention lucky. She knew Brooke could punish her if she wanted to. And her punishments were never light.

She quickly headed upstairs to her bedroom before Brooke could change her mind. She then closed her door and started rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. She would have chosen the outfit earlier, but Brooke had kept her busy all day with the errands she had requested her to do.

Haley suddenly froze when she heard a familiar voice. "You know, I've been thinking. You've been out all day. Surely, you want to stay in for the night," Brooke said with a smirk. She turned around and was about to protest when Brooke continued. "I'm so glad you agree with me," she said before she used her telekinesis powers to lock the bedroom door and the windows. "Have a good night's sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She then snapped her fingers and disappeared from the bedroom.

Haley quietly groaned to herself as she put the outfit back into her closet. She hated when she was tricked to get in her bedroom and then was forced to stay there for the rest of the evening. But she couldn't argue with Brooke or there would be trouble. So she flopped on her bed and grabbed a book that she had been reading. There was nothing else to do but wait the evening out.


	2. Someone To Witch Over Me

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Someone To Witch Over Me**

The next evening, Haley was able to get away to sing at Tric. It was the club that Peyton owned and managed. Haley loved singing. It was her only way of escape. Yet, she was even a prisoner of that. Peyton was her manager and the club was the only place she was allowed to sing.

On Friday nights, both Brooke and Peyton would come to hear her sing. They would sit at their private table where they could have the perfect view of her on stage. She knew that it wasn't about enjoying her singing. It was just another way of keeping track of her.

Haley was glad that Brooke wasn't there tonight. She always got nervous around her. She was always afraid that she would cast a spell on her to sabotage her performance. Luckily, she had never done that to her while on stage. Well, she hadn't so far.

Haley finished singing her song. She then smiled as the crowd applauded and cheered for her. She bowed twice as the applause kept on coming. She straightened as the audience started shouting 'encore'. She grabbed the microphone and waited for the crowd to simmer down before speaking. "I suppose I can sing one more song. Are there any requests?"

She was surprised when she heard a familiar voice. "I have one," said Nathan as he made his way through the crowd up to the front. He and Haley locked eyes with each other as she tried not to show her surprise. She didn't want anybody to get suspicious. "I mean if you don't mind taking a request from me."

"What's your request?" Haley asked him, hoping her voice sounded neutral.

"I would like to hear your first song again," Nathan replied with a smile.

"Your wish is my command," Haley said before she gave a nod to the band. The music started playing and Haley started singing again. As she continued her song, she couldn't take her eyes off of Nathan. He kept smiling at her and it made her a little nervous. She tried to ignore it and just continued to sing.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. Haley jumped and immediately stopped singing. The band stopped playing as well. Everyone turned to see that the speakers were blown out and were now broken and useless.

Haley knew instantly that it wasn't an accident. She looked around for the culprit and saw Chris smirking at her from backstage. She put the microphone back on the stand before marching over to him. She glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. "You ruined my set!"

"I was just having a little fun," Chris replied. "Besides, nobody should be flirting with my girl except me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your girl?" Haley exclaimed angrily as he came closer to her. "Get away from me," she said as she tried to push him away from her.

"You're so lucky that I can't make a love potion. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to resist my charm," Chris whispered in her ear as he gripped her waist.

Haley didn't reply. Instead, she struggled to get out of Chris's grasp. "Let me go," she cried.

"Say 'please'," Chris said as he smirked.

"I really don't think the lady needs to," said a familiar voice. Haley turned to see Nathan coming towards them. He had an angry look on his face. "Now let her go and there won't be any trouble."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Chris said as he glared at Nathan.

"Haley's my friend. So she is my business," Nathan replied not backing down.

Chris let go of Haley and walked over to Nathan. "And what do you think you're going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Haley replied quickly. She didn't want Nathan to cause trouble. "Come on, Nathan. I'll walk you out," she said as she pulled him away from Chris. Chris and Nathan glared at each other as they walked off.

They arrived back into the main room of the club, where they saw that people were leaving. Owen was standing next to the speakers and Haley could tell that he was pretending to fix them. He then noticed Haley and Nathan. His face turned to a frown as soon as he saw Nathan.

Haley knew that she had to get Nathan out of there as soon as possible. She quickly led Nathan to the exit. They didn't say anything until they were off the stairs. "You were really great tonight," Nathan told her as they walked to his car.

Haley turned red, embarrassed by his flattery. "Thanks, it's always been there. I just didn't embrace it until high school."

"Have you ever thought of going professional?" Nathan asked her.

"I would love to, but I have to stay here," Haley replied. "My family needs me."

"What about your job?" Nathan asked curious.

Haley didn't answer at first. "Let's not get into that," she replied.

Nathan looked at her. "You are very secretive, Haley. But then again, so am I. So we're even."

Haley smiled. "I suppose so." They then reached his car and there was an awkward silence. "Well, will I be seeing my stalker again soon?"

Nathan laughed. "I'm your stalker now?"

"Well, you do seem to pop up everywhere I go," Haley pointed out as she heard her name being called. She sighed as she said, "I guess I have to go."

Nathan nodded understandingly. "Are you playing tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet," Haley replied as she heard her name continued being called. "I'll be right there," she called towards the stairs.

"They really like to keep you on your toes, don't they?" Nathan asked her with a frown.

"You have no idea," Haley muttered before she gave Nathan a smile. "I'll see you later."

Nathan returned the smile. Haley saw that it made his eyes sparkle. "You can count on it."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Haley arrived back at the mansion. She was exhausted and was ready to go to bed. She was about to head up the stairs when she heard Brooke calling her name from the living room.<p>

Haley sighed and walked into the living room, where Brooke was waiting for her. She knew that she was in trouble with the way that she was looking at her. She wanted to defend herself. But she knew that she wouldn't have a chance.

"How was your evening?" Brooke asked her as she started walking around Haley in a circle. "I heard it was uninteresting until the very last song when you asked for a request. Care to explain what happened there?"

"Nothing happened," Haley protested. She did her best not to tell her Nathan's name.

Brooke raised her eyebrows as she stopped in front of her. "Really? Because that's not what Chris or Owen said. They said that it looked like you two knew each other." She snapped her fingers and a cup full of clear liquid appeared in her hands. "So you are going to tell me everything you know about him, one way or another," she said as she held the cup out to Haley.

"There isn't much to tell," Haley said defiantly as she kept her hands by her side. "So you would be wasting a potion."

"Why are you protecting him?" Brooke asked before she had a thought. "That's right. You're afraid of what I will do to him after I find out the information I want from you. Well, you know how much I hate you keeping secrets from me. So it would be just easier for you and me if you just tell me about this guy. And then I'll decide what I want to do about you and your new friend."

"Don't hurt him," Haley exclaimed.

"Honor our agreement and I won't," Brooke replied. "I would let you two become friends. But that always leads to something more."

"You may be a witch, but you have a lot to learn about mortals. Just because you're friends with a person doesn't mean you will automatically fall in love with that person," Haley said.

"Well, you can prove your theory once you drink up that potion," Brooke said. Haley didn't move. Brooke glared at her. "Drink it or you'll be spending all day with me, Peyton and Rachel helping us test out our new spells and curses."

Haley sighed. She hated when she was forced to be their guinea pig. Those curses and spells only were fun for those three. But she would never tell Brooke about Nathan, not this time. "I'll take the punishment," she replied before she started walking out of the room.

"Then get a good night's sleep. We are starting at dawn," Brooke told her before she snapped her fingers and the cup disappeared. She then smiled to herself. "You may have gotten out of telling me this time, Haley. But I will find out who your new friend is. I always do. Then the fun really begins."


	3. There's Something About Nathan

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**There's Something About Nathan**

Haley walked through the streets and suddenly stopped when she came across a café. She frowned as she stopped in front of the building and stared at it. She was confused since she didn't remember ads that showed that another business was opening here. Of course, she hadn't been out for a few days. After a full day of being a guinea pig, Brooke had kept her locked in her bedroom for two days. She had told her that it was to let her recover from the curses and spells. However, Haley knew the real reason.

Haley decided to give the café a try and walked in. She looked around at the place as she walked up to the counter. The place was deserted. But she could tell that it certainly had that safe and comforting feel to it, which just what she needed right then. She sat down on a chair as a woman behind the counter came over to her. "Hello, what can I get you today?"

Haley sighed. "A regular coffee will do."

The woman nodded and went to the coffeepot. "You look like you have had a rough couple of days," she said as she poured the coffee into a mug. She then put the mug down in front of Haley. "I'm sure this will cheer you up."

Haley smiled gratefully. "Thank you, but there is only one thing that will cheer me up. But the problem is that nobody can help me get it."

"I'll help you get your wish granted," said a familiar voice. Haley wasn't surprised when she turned around and saw Nathan standing there, smiling at her.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?" Haley asked him with a smile of her own.

"Well, I have a good reason this time. My family owns this place," Nathan replied. He then did the introductions. "Haley, I like you to meet my mom Karen. Mom, this is Haley."

"Pleased to meet you," Karen said as she and Haley shook hands. They exchanged smiles before Karen left them alone.

"So I guess you haven't heard that I'm banned from the club because the bodyguards thought I was harassing Chris Keller?" Nathan told her as he pulled a face. Haley shook her head. "And it's too bad because I would have loved to hear you sing again. Maybe you could sing for me now."

"I'm sorry. But I can't," Haley replied.

"Why not? If you want a crowd, the lunch rush will probably be here in a couple of hours," Nathan said, trying to convince her.

Haley couldn't help but smile. "That's not it. It's complicated."

"Come on. You wouldn't want to disappoint a fan, would you?" he asked her as he gave her a puppy dog look.

Haley bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't. She knew that she would get into big trouble if Brooke would find out. Then again, she wasn't there to lecture her about her rules. Yet, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. "I'm sorry. But I can't," Haley repeated. "In fact, I really shouldn't be here." Nathan didn't know what to say as she started looking through her purse. "Thank you for the coffee. But I should be going."

"It's on the house," Nathan replied with a slight frown. Haley quietly thanked him before she hopped off of her chair and hurried out the door. She tried to ignore his calls but he eventually caught up with her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Haley shook her head. "No, it's not you. It's just that we can't be friends."

Nathan looked at her confused. "What? Why not?"

"Just trust me. Stay away from me," she begged him before she hurried away from him. Nathan watched her retreating figure with a frown on his face.

* * *

><p>Haley was rehearsing one of her songs on the piano on the Tric stage when she heard someone walk into the room. She didn't even look up. She knew it was either Julian or Chris. They never seem to be too far away from her. She wished she could have a day where she wasn't bugged by Brooke's people.<p>

As soon as she finished her song, she heard clapping. She looked up and was surprised to see Nathan standing there. She got up from the piano bench and hurried off the stage. She rushed over to him. "What the hell are you doing here? You really shouldn't be here," she hissed. She glanced around with panic in her eyes.

"Are you talking about the other night? Don't worry. I can handle them," Nathan assured her with a grin.

Haley firmly shook her head. "No, you can't. Now please get out of here before they come in," she begged him. She looked at him pleadingly as she said, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Haley, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me," Nathan replied. He was trying to get her to calm down. But it only seemed to make her more scared and upset. "What's wrong?"

"Look who it is," said a familiar voice. Haley and Nathan turned to see Brooke coming out of the shadows. However, she wasn't alone. Peyton, Julian and Owen were right behind her. Brooke's eyes fell on Nathan as she said, "Nathan, it's been too long."

"Haley, stay behind me," Nathan said protectively as he put himself in front of her. "I'll take care of this."

Brooke just chuckled. "Come on, Nathan. It's four against one. Surely, you know who's going to win this fight. And besides, your powers are no match for mine."

Haley turned to Nathan shocked. "You're a warlock?" she exclaimed.

"How do you think I showed up so fast in the store?" Nathan asked her. He then thought for a second as he turned to Haley. "Wait a minute. You know Brooke?"

"She's my boss," Haley replied.

Nathan gaped at her as he turned back to Brooke. "That doesn't sound like the Brooke I know."

"What? You didn't think an evil witch could be compassionate towards a human once in awhile?" Brooke asked him with a smirk.

"Well, I think Haley just quit," Nathan said firmly. Before either Haley or Brooke could say anything, he grabbed Haley's hand and snapped his fingers. He and Haley disappeared from sight.

There was silence for a few seconds before Brooke spoke. "Find her and bring her back," she ordered Julian and Owen and they disappeared.

"What are you going to do about Nathan now that you know he's the one Haley's been hanging out with?" Peyton asked her.

Brooke thought for a moment. "I'm going to make that girl drink the truth potion first before I decide what to do about him."

* * *

><p>When Nathan and Haley reappeared, they were in a front hall of a house. Haley tried walking, but she was unsteady on her feet. Nathan helped her to sit down on a chair. "Nathan, you really shouldn't have done that."<p>

"Don't worry. The house is protected from dark magic. You'll be safe. She won't be able to find you here," Nathan assured her. "And how the hell did you get involved with that bitch anyway?"

"It's a long story," Haley replied with a sigh.

"Nathan, I didn't realize you were home," said another familiar voice as the person came out into the hall. She then noticed Haley. She gave her son a confused look. "Nathan, what's going on here?"

"I had to bring her. She needs our help. She works for Brooke," Nathan told his mother with a grim look on his face.

Karen looked just as shocked as Nathan did. However, she kept calm as she helped Haley up. "Why don't you come with us to the kitchen and tell us all about it?" Karen asked her. Nathan was about to protest when his mother stopped him. "I need to know the situation before we do anything about it."

She led Haley into the kitchen and Nathan followed them. He stood while Haley and Karen each took a seat at the kitchen table. "Can I get you anything?" she asked her.

"No, I'm fine," Haley replied. Her mind was still racing with what had just happened.

"How the hell did you get mixed up with Brooke?" Nathan asked her anxiously. Haley could see the concern written all over his face.

Haley took a deep breath before speaking. "It was three years ago. I was attending college at North Carolina State University. And it was Halloween night of all nights. I was just walking back to my dorm from a party and I came across a sorority house that was supposed to be haunted. None of the sororities were willing to move in because strange things had happened there. So I wasn't going to go in until I thought I saw a shadow in the house. So I stupidly decided to investigate. I wandered through the house until I reached the basement. I didn't even realize what she was doing until she turned around to look at me. I tried to run, but she easily caught me. I begged for my life. She then promised to spare my life if I did whatever she told me to. And if I didn't, then my loved ones would get hurt. I didn't know what else to do. So I made the deal with her and signed the contract. I've been her slave ever since."

"Is that what you meant the other day at the café?" Karen asked her. "You want your freedom, but you didn't think anybody could help you?"

Haley nodded. "I've tried escaping a couple of times. But I soon realized that she put a spell on me so she always knew where I was at especially when I'm not at the house. She allows me out of the house to do her errands. Then if I don't cause trouble, I'm allowed to go off on my own until midnight. It wouldn't be so bad living under her reign if she didn't use me as a guinea pig for her spells and curses."

Nathan didn't want to hear any more. He had heard enough and it made him even more determined to keep Haley away from Brooke. "Don't worry. We'll help you get your freedom back," he promised her. There was something in his eyes that made her believe he would. "I'll make sure of that."

"Nathan, could I speak to you for a moment?" his mother asked as she got up from her chair. He followed her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Honey, you and I both know that it won't be that easy to break a magical contract like that."

"Mom, we have to help her. I'm not letting her go back to Brooke," Nathan said firmly.

Karen sighed. She could see how determined her son was. "I'll see what I can find in the books."


	4. Lost and Bound

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my wonderful beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Four**

**Lost and Bound**

Nathan and Haley followed Karen to the expansive library in the Scott house. Haley was surprised to see how many books were on the shelves. She walked over to the nearest shelf and started glancing through the titles of the books. "Are these books all about the magical world?" she asked them curious.

Nathan looked at her surprised. "I thought you were familiar with this stuff," he said confused as Karen started searching through another shelf. There was only a few seconds before she grabbed a book and started leafing through it. "After all, you do live and work for a magical being."

"Well, I know a little about the magical world. But it's not like I have had time to really study it with everything that I had to do for Brooke," Haley replied. "And even if I was out, there weren't a lot of places I was allowed to go. It was mostly Tric."

Nathan was about to reply when they heard a voice. The three turned to see a young woman with long black hair standing in the doorway. "Mom, do we have any rosemary left? I can't seem to find any in the cupboard," she said before noticing Haley.

"Haley, this is my little sister Lily," Nathan said, introducing them with a smile. "Lily, this is Haley, a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," Haley said as she gave her a smile.

Lily smiled in return. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I just bought rosemary the other day. It should be in the cupboard somewhere," Karen told Lily, not looking up from her book. "Why do you need it anyway?"

"It's for a potion I need for a certain spell," Lily replied.

Karen finally looked up from her book and asked, "And what spell would that be?" Lily didn't answer. "If it's a spell that is not allowed, then you can forget it. You know better than that." Lily groaned but didn't say anything as she left the room. Karen sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl."

"Don't worry, Mom. She'll get over it," Nathan assured her.

"I know. I just worry about her. That's all," Karen replied as she went back to the book.

Nathan then turned back to Haley. "What happened to your parents after you met up with Brooke?" he asked her curious.

"From what I know, they are still living in Raleigh. Surprisingly, she allows me to visit during the holidays. But that's it," Haley replied with a sigh. "Even though she had threatened to harm them, she never has."

Nathan and Karen exchanged surprised looks. "Then what does she do for punishments?" Nathan asked her, even though he was afraid of the answer. He was unable to help himself.

"It depends on how angry she is. Sometimes she locks me in my bedroom for the entire day. When she found out that I had a new friend, she wanted me to drink a truth potion," Haley told him.

Nathan was confused. "Truth potion?" He had heard of a truth spell, but never heard of a truth potion. "There's no such thing."

"Actually, there is. It's a potion that is like alcohol to humans. The only difference is that it's not as bad as actually being drunk. Still, you would feel happy, warm and light-headed. And the light-headedness makes it easy for the person to blurt out the truth if he or she is asked a question. The worst part is that you don't know how much you told," Karen replied, surprising Nathan. "As soon as you drink that potion, you're gone."

"And it tastes awful too," Haley added as she pulled a disgusted face. "I can't tell you how many times that Brooke forced me to drink that shit. And if I don't, that's when I'm supposed to be her guinea pig for the day."

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a moment out in the hall?" Karen asked her son. He nodded and followed her out in the hall. She then shut the door to the library. "I want you to gather everybody and tell them to meet me in the conference room." Nathan was confused. "Just do as I say." Nathan nodded before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Brooke closed her eyes and tried to sense Haley once again. She groaned frustrated as she didn't get any results. "I should have stopped Nathan when I had the chance. Now that he has her, he probably won't let her go," she said in a frustrated tone. She and Peyton were in the attic, trying anything they could think of to get a read on Haley.<p>

"He will have to. He has no choice," Peyton assured her. "The magical contract between you and Haley is binding. Nothing can break it."

"This would be so much easier if I would have known that they had moved back to Tree Hill in the first place," Brooke said annoyed.

"You don't think they came here because they found out the truth about Haley, do you?" Peyton asked her.

Brooke thought for a moment before answering. "No, I don't. Otherwise, Nathan wouldn't have come by himself to the club. And he seemed very surprised to find out that Haley was working for me."

"So what are you going to do?" Peyton asked her.

"First, I have to find out where the Scotts live," Brooke replied as she thought for a moment. She then gave her a wicked smile as an idea came to her. "And I know exactly how to do it. Where's Nikki?" she asked her.

"What do you want now?" Nikki grumbled from the couch.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged smiles before turning back to the cat. "We need you to do a favor for us. And if you come back with what we want to hear, you'll be off your punishment," Peyton told her.

Nikki was immediately interested. She was tired of walking on four legs. She instantly perked up and perched on the armchair of the couch. "What do I have to do?" she asked, ready for her mission.

"Haley is with Nathan Scott. The only problem is that he's protecting her from us. Find out anything you can about him or his family especially where they are hiding," Peyton replied. "Fail and you might as well get used to those four legs forever."

"And if you can convince Haley to come back on her own, then you will get rewarded even more," Brooke added.

"No problem," Nikki replied as she jumped down onto the floor. "Back in a flash." She then hurried out of the attic.

Just then, Julian and Owen appeared in front of them. Brooke looked at them anxiously. "What did you find out?" she asked them impatiently.

"Well, it looks like the Scotts aren't just here for the weekend. Mrs. Scott has a café downtown. Unfortunately, it was closed by the time we saw it. So we didn't have a chance to ask anybody about her," Julian replied.

"Fine. Go with Nikki and contact me the second you have found Haley," Brooke ordered and the two disappeared once again. Peyton looked at her curious. "I don't trust Nikki alone. She lies too much."

"You and I both know that she hates being a cat," Peyton replied. "And she would do anything to become a human again. And I'm sure Nathan would do anything to keep Haley away from you, no matter what the cost."

Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You think it's that serious?"

"Well, he knows you, more than Haley does. And that means that he won't let Haley go without a fight," Peyton told her.

"Neither will I, Peyton," Brooke replied. "Neither will I."


	5. The Witch Is Back

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And yes, there is a secret about Haley. I'd like to thank my awesome beta: Leeese for helping me out.

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**The Witch Is Back**

Haley tried to be patient as she waited for Nathan to come back in. After awhile, she grew tired and decided to go and find him. She walked out of the library and headed into the hall. She was surprised to see that the house was just as big as Brooke's mansion was.

She wandered through the halls and ended up at the grand staircase. She went down the stairs and as she reached the last few steps, she heard voices. She followed the voices around the corner and saw Lily leaning against a closed door. "Lily, what are you doing?" Haley asked her and Lily jumped at the sound of Haley's voice.

Lily then shushed her as she put her ear to the door again. "I'm trying to listen to the meeting," she whispered.

"What meeting?" Haley asked confused.

"Mom called an emergency meeting of the family to talk about that evil Brooke," Lily told her. "But I'm not sure what they're on about since I'm never allowed in there when they have their meetings."

Just then, the door opened and Nathan started to come out of the room when he saw Haley and Lily. He gave a stern look to his sister. "How many times has Mom told you not to eavesdrop on our meetings?" he asked her as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't have to eavesdrop if I was allowed to come to the meetings," Lily replied as she rolled his eyes at him.

Nathan was about to reply until he suddenly stared off into space and he got a concerned look on his face. "Shit, we got company," he muttered to himself. Haley didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. She knew Brooke had arrived and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Karen then came out of the room with the same concerned look on her face. "Let me handle this," she told her son firmly. Apparently, she had had the same feeling that Nathan had. Nathan and Haley followed Karen through the hall and to the front door.

Karen walked out onto the front porch. Haley and Nathan were right behind her. However, all three stayed on the porch while Brooke, Peyton and Julian climbed out of Peyton's comet. They then walked up to the front lawn and stopped there. They knew that they couldn't enter the house.

"Why am I not surprised that the whole Scott family moved back to Tree Hill?" Brooke said as she glared at Karen and Nathan.

"Well, you know us. We never travel alone," Nathan snapped as he glared at her.

"Easy, Nathan. I just came to take Haley home," Brooke said as she turned to look at Haley. "After all, it's pretty late. In fact, it's almost midnight. And you know what that means, don't you Haley?"

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed as she replied. "Yes, I do."

"Then you should get your stuff and say good night to the Scotts because it's time to go," Brooke told her in a firm tone.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Nathan exclaimed angrily as he frowned at her.

"Nathan," Karen said as she gave him a warning look.

"I'll be right there," Haley said. She had a feeling that it was best not to argue with her. She didn't want to cause a magical battle between the two groups.

She ignored the angry look that Nathan was giving her as she went past him and walked back inside. Karen and Nathan were right behind her. "Mom, you aren't really going to let Haley go back with that bitch, are you?" Nathan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nathan, we have no choice," Karen told him gently.

"I'll be ok," Haley assured Nathan as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack. She put it on as he looked at her concerned. "The worst thing she will do is punish me. And I can take her punishments."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked her worried. He really didn't want her to go back with Brooke.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. After all, I've been dealing with her for three years. I think I can handle her another day."

"I wish we could do something," Nathan said in a frustrated tone.

Haley smiled gratefully. "Me too. But you can't, at least not this time," she replied before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not going to give up, no matter what," Nathan promised her as he looked her directly in the eye.

"I know you won't. And I don't expect you to," Haley replied softly before she went out of the front door. She really wished that she didn't have to leave the Scotts, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to see anybody get hurt, even if they did already know each other. She then realized that she had never asked Nathan or Karen about how they knew Brooke.

Karen and Nathan silently followed her outside and stood on the front porch once again. Haley walked down the front steps and over to Brooke, Peyton and Julian. Julian and Peyton led her to the car as Brooke spoke to Karen and Nathan. "Thank you for your cooperation." There was a short pause as she waited for them to be alone. Once the car disappeared, she continued. "And if you or the rest of your family ever comes near Haley again, I won't even hesitate to kill you," she warned them in a low voice.

"Why not just kill Haley? Surely, there must be a reason why you're keeping her alive," Nathan asked her with venom in his voice.

"That's none of your business. And you'd better keep out of it unless you want to end up like your brother," Brooke warned him in the same tone.

Nathan glared at her. Her last comment made him angrier. "Lucas was just trying to help you," he exclaimed as he went towards her. His mother held him back. "But it looks like he couldn't help a lost cause."

Brooke glared back at him. "Stay away from Haley or else," she warned him one final time before she snapped her fingers and disappeared from sight.

Nathan groaned in frustration as he and Karen went back inside. "I can't believe that that witch had the nerve to mention Lucas."

"I know. But you can't let her get to you," Karen told him gently. "And I think its best that you stay away from Haley for a little while." Nathan was about to protest when she continued. "I know you want to protect her from Brooke. I do too. And I have an idea on how to do that."

Nathan didn't let her go on. "Then why did you mention it earlier?" he exclaimed in a hurt tone.

"Because Brooke would have known right away if we had done a spell on Haley," Karen replied. "So that's why I'm asking you to wait for a little bit for things to die down. In the meantime, I need you to find something small so Brooke won't realize that we have interfered with her magic."

Nathan nodded as he understood that his mother was right. "I'll see what I can find."

* * *

><p>A week later, Haley was attending to her daily chores when she realized that it was time to get the mail. She got up from the floor where she had been scrubbing the front hallway for the last half-hour and headed out the front door. She was glad that she was going to get a break, even if it was a short one.<p>

She got the mail and was leafing through it when she saw that she had gotten a letter. There was no return address, but she immediately knew who it was from. She put the rest of the mail on the kitchen table and hurried upstairs to read the letter.

Just as she was getting to her room, she jumped as she heard Nikki's voice. She turned to look at Nikki, who had been changed back to her wicked self. "What's your hurry?" she asked her suspiciously.

Haley had completely forgotten that Nikki was hanging around the house while Brooke and Peyton were working on their magical studies in the attic, where they usually did their work. "There's no hurry. I'm just going to my room," Haley replied as she got ready to grab the door handle. She still couldn't believe that Brooke and Peyton turned her back into a human. But she had a feeling that it wouldn't last since Nikki always seemed to be getting into trouble and pissing Peyton and Brooke off.

"Then what's in your hand?" Nikki asked her, noticing the envelope right away.

Haley quickly hid the letter behind her back. "That's none of your business," she replied. Before Nikki could say anything, Haley quickly went into her bedroom and locked the door. She then sat on her bed and eagerly opened the envelope. She then read the short note. It was from Nathan. He wanted her to meet him at the dock early the next morning at seven o'clock.

She bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to get out of the house that early in the morning. Brooke was usually asleep at that time since she was always up all night with practicing her spells and curses. She hoped that if she managed to sneak out that Brooke or one of the others wouldn't catch her.

Haley hadn't been surprised when Brooke made her drink the truth potion the minute that she had arrived home. She hated drinking it, but she had no choice. She never did when it came to Brooke. After that night, she had been locked in her bedroom unless she was at Tric under strict supervision.

That day was the first day that Haley wasn't locked in her bedroom. However, she wasn't allowed off the property. Otherwise, she would be severely punished. She hated it and felt like a little kid who was grounded.

She hoped that this note meant that Nathan and Karen had found a way to get her away from Brooke. She would do anything to be free from her. She started to come up with a plan to get out of the house without Brooke noticing that she was gone. She was willing to do anything possible to meet Nathan, no matter what the punishment was.


	6. Witchness Protection

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Witchness Protection**

The next morning, Haley woke up earlier than usual. She got out of bed and went to her closet. She quickly changed her clothes before opening her bedroom door. She looked up and down the hall and was relieved when she saw that nobody was around. However, she knew it didn't mean that Brooke or Nikki wasn't waiting for her.

She quietly closed her door and headed down the hall to the stairs. She was as quiet as she could be as she crept down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys before hurrying to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice that made her jump and groaned inwardly. "You're not allowed off the property, you know."

Haley sighed and turned to face Nikki. "You know, I think I like you better as a cat. You didn't sneak up on me as much."

"Maybe Brooke will let you try it one day," Nikki replied with a smirk. "She'll probably do it once she finds what you are up to. Then you'll know what I had to endure."

"Now I get it. Brooke and Peyton told you to keep an eye on me and make sure that I don't run off. And in exchange, they won't turn you back into a cat, right?" Haley asked her as she raised her eyebrows. Nikki didn't answer. "Well, I'm sure that will last long." She didn't let Nikki say a word as she walked out of the front door.

A few minutes later, she pulled out of the driveway and was on the street. She drove quickly as she could, wondering how far she would be able to drive without getting caught. Surprisingly, she was able to reach the docks without any trouble at all.

She parked the car and got out. She started walking as she looked around for Nathan. However, she couldn't see him. She hoped that she didn't have to wait too long for him. She was risking a lot to be there. She finally sat down at a small table in front of the water. She was relieved when she saw him walking over to her.

Haley waited until he got closer to stand up and greet him. She embraced him in a tight hug. "I was so worried," she said as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure that I wasn't being followed. Brooke has had some of her followers watch the house and the café ever since that night," Nathan told her in an apologetic tone as they sat down. "But I think I have a temporary answer to our problems."

"And what that might be?" Haley asked him curious.

Nathan produced out a crackerjack box and pulled out a colorful plastic bracelet. Haley was confused. "I know what this looks like. But it's not an ordinary bracelet. Mom put a spell that will block Brooke from doing spells and curses on you including finding you so easily."

Haley looked at him surprised. "You can do spells like that?" she asked as she held out her wrist.

Nathan nodded as he slipped the bracelet on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything," he told her with a smile.

Haley then decided it was time to ask Nathan about Brooke. "How do you know Brooke?" she asked him.

Nathan sighed. "I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go to the café." She didn't have a chance to say a word as he took her hand and snapped his fingers. They disappeared in a blink of an eye and a few seconds later, they reappeared in the café.

Luckily, nobody was in there except Karen, who was behind the counter. Haley soon realized that she was expecting them. The blinds and curtains had been closed. She also saw that the open sign was facing them.

Nathan then gestured Haley to sit down at the counter. She slid in the seat next to him as she waited for her brain to catch up. Karen gave her a smile. "Can I get you anything?" she asked her.

"Actually, I am hungry," Haley admitted. She didn't think that she had time to grab something before she snuck out of the house. She then jumped as a menu suddenly appeared in front of her. "Thanks," she told them and started glancing through it.

After ordering her breakfast, she anxiously turned to Nathan. He knew that she was waiting for an answer. "Brooke used to part of our coven," he told her. Haley was surprised. "But then, she started using her powers for evil. Thus, she became evil."

"That seems a little too easy," Haley replied with a frown.

Nathan nodded sadly. "It is. And that's why Mom is so worried about Lily. She doesn't want her to do spells that are forbidden or use her powers for evil like Brooke did. Or worse, Brooke convinces her to go to the dark side."

"She can do that?" Haley asked him shocked.

"Yeah, and that's why it is so important to our family to stay away from Brooke and her followers. But we had to come back for some stuff," Nathan explained. "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell you because it's top secret."

"It's ok. I understand," Haley replied as Karen appeared with her breakfast. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Karen said as she gave her a smile. "Can I get you anything else? Coffee? Milk?"

"I think I'll have milk," Haley replied as she turned back to Nathan. "So you can't dump water on Brooke and she'll melt?" she joked.

Nathan laughed heartily. "I wish, but no. And hanging doesn't work either," he replied.

Haley immediately knew what he meant. "You're talking about the Salem Witch Trials, aren't you?"

Nathan nodded. "Luckily, Mom and Dad stayed away from there."

Haley turned to Karen surprised. "You were there?" she asked her excitedly.

"Well, I lived during that time. But it wasn't all fun and games. After all, there were no cars or technology back then," Karen reminded her. "I'm glad that these mortals have decided to advance their resources. I don't think I could stand it without telephones or cars."

Haley couldn't argue with that one. "Me either."

"So tell us about your family," Nathan said. "I'm sure that they are just as exciting as my family is."

Haley laughed this time. "Actually, I'm not just an only child, but I'm also adopted." Nathan was surprised. "I've been a James as long as I can remember. They are the only parents I've ever known."

Nathan and Karen exchanged looks. "You never knew what happened to your biological parents?" Nathan asked her curiously.

Haley shook her head. "No, I don't." She quickly changed the subject. "Could I use your bathroom?"

Karen nodded. "It's right through that hallway," she replied as she gestured the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," Haley replied as she hopped off the chair.

As soon as Haley disappeared from sight, Nathan turned to his mother. He frowned as he said, "Now I am sure that Brooke is keeping Haley for a specific reason. It's obvious that Haley's parents gave her up to protect her from dark magic."

"We don't know that for sure," Karen replied gently. She then thought for a moment. "Although, it is suspicious."

"Why are you being so cautious about this?" Nathan demanded.

"Because we aren't dealing with just any witch. We are dealing with an evil witch, even if it is Brooke," Karen reminded him. "And that means that if the truth of Haley is revealed, then it's not going to be an easy fight to get her from Brooke."

"Then we will fight. And we will win," Nathan declared in a determined tone. "I'm not going to give up until Haley has her freedom."

Karen looked at him. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Nathan nodded. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that makes me feel like she's special," he replied.

Karen gave her son a smile. "So are you."


	7. Power Outage

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese! Haley's secret will slowly be revealed soon.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Power Outage**

Haley was sitting down lost in thought. She suddenly came back to reality as she heard Nathan's voice asking if she was okay. "Yeah, I was just thinking. Is there any way to get a person back from the dark side once they go there?" she asked Nathan and Karen.

Karen nodded as she asked, "You are familiar with the fairy tales of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White?"

"The real versions or the Disney versions?" Haley asked her.

Nathan looked at her surprised. "You know both versions?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, the Grimm versions may be a little gruesome, but they are interesting to read. So you are talking about true love's kiss?" she asked Karen curious.

"Well, it's true love that usually breaks the spell," Karen replied.

"Then how come it didn't work with Brooke?" Nathan asked her with a frown. "Why couldn't Lucas help Brooke?"

Haley frowned. "What are you talking about? Who's Lucas?"

Karen and Nathan exchanged looks before turning back to Haley. Karen was the one who spoke up. "Lucas was my oldest son." Haley immediately noticed how she used it in the past tense. "He and Brooke were deeply in love. He was devastated when he found out the truth about what she was doing with her powers. He tried to help her every way he could. He tried to get her to bring her back to our side by the power of their love." There was then a short pause. Haley could tell that the next part of the story was going to be hard for her to tell. Nathan swallowed hard and looked somber as Karen took a deep breath before she spoke again. "During a confrontation with Brooke, he was killed. She didn't even show any remorse or guilt. That's when we knew that we had lost her completely."

"So true love doesn't work all the time?" Haley asked in dismay as she looked at Nathan. She could tell that he was upset.

Karen shook her head. "No, true love is the most powerful thing in the world. It can break any spell or curse." There was another pause and Haley could tell that there was a 'but' coming along. She was right when Karen continued. "But it is harder to do it once a witch or warlock turns evil. Lucas did the best he could, but he just couldn't do it."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Haley said, now feeling a little guilty that she had mentioned anything. She hated that she had brought up bad memories for them.

"No, it's good that you know," Nathan replied as Haley looked at him. "After all, we're friends. And friends should know about more about each other, even the painful parts."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they do. But all this still doesn't explain why Brooke is keeping me alive."

"We're still working on that," Karen told her. She tried to give her a comforting smile as she spoke.

"So in other words, Haley will have to return to Brooke today?" Nathan asked his mother in a disappointed voice.

Karen gave him a firm look. "Hey, you're lucky I managed to block Brooke's magic on that bracelet. That wasn't easy."

"How long will the spell last?" Haley asked her.

"It will protect you as long as you wear it. If you take it off at any time, then the spell will wear off," Karen told her. She then added, "And make sure Brooke doesn't see it."

Haley nodded. "I promise."

After spending the entire day with Nathan and his family, Haley knew that she had to return home. She hated to leave them. Yet, she knew that she had to. She knew that if she didn't go back, then her punishment would be even rougher than it already was.

She unlocked the front door and tiptoed into the foyer. She quietly shut the door before she heard Brooke's enraged voice from a distance. "Attic now," she demanded furiously. Haley quickly made sure that the bracelet was hidden under her sleeves before heading upstairs to the attic.

Haley took a deep breath as she walked into the room. The bracelet had worked so far because Brooke hadn't sent her goons after her. Of course, Haley had a feeling that Brooke knew all along where she was and knew she would come home eventually.

"You called, Brooke?" Haley asked Brooke, who was standing over her large spell book.

Brooke just glared at her. Haley knew that she was pissed off. "May I remind you that you weren't allowed off the property today?" She then pretended to think for a moment as she walked closer to Haley. Haley started to get nervous as Brooke started circling her. "It makes me wonder what made you _want_ to sneak out." She then snapped her fingers and the note Nathan had sent her appeared in her hand. "Could it be this?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"That's private," Haley protested. She shouldn't have been surprised though. Brooke always managed to snoop around when she thought she was hiding something. Haley had forgotten what it was like to have privacy.

"You know better than to hide secrets from me, Haley. After all, it's part of our little deal," Brooke reminded her. "Now since you were gone all day, I've had plenty of time to think of the perfect punishment for you. But I don't want to punish you until I've learned how much Nathan has told you about me."

To her surprise, Haley started to speak. "You want to know what Nathan told me? Fine. He told me that you used to be part of his coven. But then, you started to use your powers for evil." She managed to refrain from mentioning Lucas.

"What can I say? Being evil is so much more fun especially the curses and the killings," Brooke replied with a sinister smile. "In fact, I know just the perfect curse for your punishment."

Haley just rolled her eyes. "What it will be this time?"

"It's something new that is similar to Nikki's last punishment," Brooke replied as she tried to use her magic to tie Haley up so she could use the curse that she wanted on her. However, she was surprised when nothing happened. She tried again and there was still no movement from the chair and rope in a corner of the room.

"Your magic must be down," Haley said as she tried to keep a straight face. She didn't want to give herself away.

Brooke gave her an icy look. "My magic is fine. It must be you. Nathan put a spell on you to block my magic, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Haley replied as she crossed her arms. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."

She started to head out of the attic when Brooke immediately stopped her. "Whoa, you're not going anywhere until I find a way to get whatever spell Nathan put on you off you," Brooke said in an angry tone.

"Try all you want, but it won't work," Haley replied. "Because there is no spell on me."

Brooke glared at her as she used her magic to close the attic door and lock it. "As you can see, there is nothing wrong with my powers. So since I can't trust you to stay in your bedroom, you will stay in here until you tell me the truth or I figure out the right spell. And until you do, you won't have any meals. However, I know that I can't control your bathroom urges." Brooke then snapped her fingers and a small bathroom appeared in a corner of the attic.

"You forgot something. I need a bed," Haley replied.

Brooke gestured her to the couch. "That's what you will use for now. Get some rest. You are going to need it for when you _do_ receive your punishment." She then grabbed her spell book and snapped her fingers one final time. Then she was gone and Haley was alone in the attic.

After putting the spell book in her bedroom, Brooke walked downstairs to the first floor and was stunned to see Nathan sitting on her couch in the foyer as if he owned the place. She glared icily at him. "If I wasn't welcomed in your house, what makes you think you are welcomed in mine?" she asked him.

Nathan just smirked at her. "You're in a foul mood. It can't be because of me, is it?" he asked her in a casual tone as he taunted her.

"What the hell did you do to my prisoner?" Brooke demanded angrily. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"What's wrong? You can't have your fun with her the way you usually do with your little spells and curses? Good because she's tired of your fun. It's time that she has her own fun. She has been your prisoner for far too long," Nathan said. He could tell that he was getting on her nerves. But he didn't care. She had been a problem for his family for far too long. And so far, this was the only way he could get back at her for what happened.

"You know, I thought I told you to stay away from Haley or else," Brooke replied as she raised her eyebrows at him. "So I'm warning you for the last time, Nathan. If I hear that you are around Haley again, Haley will be the one who will get hurt. Got it?"

"Don't you dare touch her," Nathan exclaimed angrily as he got up from the couch. He had a look of fury on his face as he glared at her.

Brooke looked at him hard before she smirked. "I know that look too well. You are falling in love with her, aren't you?" she asked him. When Nathan didn't answer, she knew that she had had her answer. "You are too cute, Nathan. But you and I both know that it won't work out between you two. So you might just forget about her and move on."

"I can't and I won't," Nathan replied firmly. "There's nothing you can do to stop me from seeing her."

Brooke didn't say anything as he snapped his fingers and disappeared from her sight. She suddenly sensed another presence nearby. "You can come out now, Chris," she called out annoyed.

Brooke turned around and saw Chris standing there with his usual smirk on his face. "Can I do anything for you?" he asked her eagerly.

"See if you, Julian and Owen can find out what spell Nathan put on Haley," Brooke replied.

Chris was disappointed. He made it more clear when he asked, "That's it? Can't I torture him instead?"

"You can if he ever comes near Haley again. But for now, you're going to have to settle for detective work," Brooke replied firmly.

"What about my reward?" Chris asked with a smirk.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted. "If you give me the information I want, then I'll _think_ about giving you Haley for an hour or two. After all, she is what humans call grounded."

"I'll see what I can find out," Chris replied before he disappeared.


	8. Secrets & Guys

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

** Secrets & Guys**

Nathan walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. He looked around again to make sure that he wasn't being followed. He knew that there would be trouble if Brooke found out that he was at Haley's parents' house. But it was the only way to find out the truth about Haley.

"We're fine," Karen assured him, who was standing beside him. She had insisted on coming with him just in case there was trouble. "For now anyway."

The door then opened and Mrs. James gave Nathan and Karen a welcoming smile. "You must be the Scotts, Karen and Nathan. I'm Lydia James. Come on in," she greeted them. They followed her into the front hall and into the living room. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked them as she gestured the two to sit on the couch.

Nathan shook his head as they sat down. "No thank you," he replied politely.

"I'm fine," Karen added. She really wanted to get down to business. She didn't know how long it would be before Brooke found out what they were doing.

"I'm sorry that my husband can't join us, but he's working today," Lydia replied as she sat down on an armchair. "So you two are friends with Haley?"

Karen nodded. "Yes, we are. But we are concerned about her. We don't believe that she should be working for Ms. Davis."

"I know. I don't trust Ms. Davis either, but it's not my place to say. And Haley can take care of herself," Lydia replied. "She's stronger than she looks."

"I don't doubt that," Nathan said with a smile.

Karen then went back to the original subject. "Mrs. James, we are concerned about Haley because of how different Ms. Davis is," she said, trying not to give too much away. She didn't know if she knew about the magical world or not. "She's not your typical boss. She's dangerous."

Lydia didn't answer her. Nathan immediately knew why. He looked at her hard. "You know, don't you?" he asked her in disbelief. He didn't let his mother or Lydia reply. He stood up and glared at her. "How can you sit there and let your daughter be a slave to that evil witch?" he exclaimed angrily.

Karen tried to calm him down as Lydia answered his question. "Nathan, I understand you want to help my daughter, but it's not necessary. She is where she_ needs_ to be." Nathan gave her a confused look as Karen had a thoughtful look on her face. However, neither could reply as there was a clap of thunder. Lydia suddenly grew worried. "Oh dear, she's coming." Nathan and Karen didn't even have to ask. They knew it was Brooke. "You should probably leave before she gets here," Lydia suggested as she got up from her chair.

Karen firmly shook her head as she got up as well. "Don't worry. We know how to handle her."

Just then, Brooke appeared in front of the three and she was not happy. "I should have known that your little trip out of town would end up here," she said as she glared at Karen and Nathan icily.

Nathan just smirked at her. "You told me to stay away from Haley. You never said anything about her parents," he told her in a firm tone. "So maybe you should have been more specific."

"I have run out of patience with you, Nathan," Brooke said angrily as Julian and Owen appeared besides her. "So I'm afraid that I will have to force you to stay away."

Karen moved protectively in front of her son as she gave Brooke a stern look. "I don't think that is necessary. We are leaving Tree Hill." Nathan turned to his mother surprised. He then realized that she was up to something.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why don't I believe you?" she said as she crossed her arms. She then pretended to think for a moment. "That's right. Your new friend Haley is still my prisoner. Surely, you're not going to leave without her or even say good-bye," she taunted Nathan as she gave him a smug grin. She then became serious. "Of course, that would mean you would have to have permission from me to see her. And you don't. But you can if you're willing to follow my rules."

"What would we have to do?" Nathan asked her.

"First, you have to tell me what little spell you have put on Haley to block my magic," Brooke replied. Nathan scoffed at her. He should have known she would want that first. "And second, you would only have five minutes with her. After all, she is grounded."

"You and I both know that we won't agree to the first rule," Nathan said angrily.

"Then I guess I'll have to say good-bye to Haley for you. Don't worry. I'll make sure that she won't be too heartbroken," Brooke replied.

"Like she isn't already?" Nathan snapped.

"Easy, Nathan," Karen gently warned him. She didn't want him to rile Brooke even more than she already was. "Come on. Let's go. We have packing to do." She then snapped her fingers and disappeared from sight. Nathan glared at Brooke before he snapped his fingers as well and disappeared.

When he reappeared, he showed up in the library where his mother was frantically searching through books. "Mom, I'm not leaving Tree Hill without Haley," Nathan told his mother. He could see that his mother wasn't listening to him. "What are you looking for?" he asked her curious.

Karen didn't answer until she found what she was looking for. She gave Nathan the book with the page opened to where she was reading. He glanced through the page and immediately spotted what his mother was looking at. He turned to her surprised as he said, "This can't be possible."

"It would explain why Brooke has been keeping her alive these past few years," Karen said. "She obviously wants to make sure that she was in control."

"We have to tell Haley," Nathan replied in a determined voice. "She deserves to know."

Karen nodded. "I know, but we're going to have to wait. Brooke won't let you anywhere near Haley right now."

Nathan sighed in frustration. He hated that his mother was right. He just wished he could do something to get Haley away from Brooke for good. "I could have handled those guys."

Just then, the library doors opened to reveal the patriarch of the family, Dan Scott. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw his wife and son. "Thank goodness you two are alright. There was trouble at the café earlier. It seems that Brooke sent a spy to watch us."

Karen wasn't surprised. "She's really determined to find out about that bracelet. What exactly was this person doing to cause trouble?"

"He was hitting on Lily and trying to get information from her. Luckily, I stopped him before he went too far," Dan replied.

"That's it. Nobody goes anywhere without someone else with them. I don't want one of Brooke's followers or even Brooke herself to somehow trick us into telling her about the bracelet," Karen ordered. She then turned to Nathan and gave him a firm look as she said, "That means you too."

"Mom, I don't need a baby-sitter. I can take care of myself," Nathan said angrily before leaving the library.

* * *

><p>Haley was staring at the ceiling when she heard the attic door unlocking. She sat upright as Brooke walked into the attic. She wasn't surprised when she saw that she had her regular smirk on her face. "Good afternoon, Haley. I just wanted to see how you are surviving without any meals or friends to keep you company."<p>

Haley was suspicious. "That's funny. You usually don't comment on that type of stuff until the end of the day."

"Well, I thought it was appropriate now because of your new friends," Brooke said. There was a short pause. "How long do you think you can survive without seeing Nathan?" she asked her in a teasing tone.

"Don't hurt him," Haley exclaimed angrily.

"I'm tempted to. After all, he doesn't do what I ask, which is to stay away from you. But that will all change soon," Brooke said in a smug voice.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked her. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

Brooke pretended to give her a surprised look. "You don't know? Well, your new friends are supposedly leaving Tree Hill," she replied as Haley looked at her in surprise. "I offered them a chance to say good-bye to you, but they decided not to. I guess they wanted to spare you the heartache of a good-bye."

"You're lying," Haley exclaimed. "Nathan wouldn't do that to me without a good reason."

"Well, I did tell him that he would have five minutes with you," Brooke replied. "After all, you're grounded. But he still refused."

Haley looked at her hard. She wasn't falling for it. "Ok, what did you really say?" she asked her. "There had to be a catch. Like telling you what spell he put on me?" Brooke didn't answer, showing Haley that she was right. "Nice try, Brooke. But you're never going to get your answer."

Brooke glared at her angrily. "We'll see about that," she said before she stomped out of the attic and locked the door. She walked through the halls before heading downstairs to the kitchen. She groaned frustrated. "Peyton, I need you," she called and waited impatiently for her mentor to show.

She heard a loud pop and she turned around to see Peyton. "Let me guess, neither are talking?" she asked her.

"No, and Chris got caught by Dan when he went to the café," Brooke replied as she groaned frustrated. "And now he's banned from the café."

Peyton nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, I have a few ideas. Do you remember what it was like when you were dating someone?"

"Don't even mention that traitor's name," Brooke warned her as her eyes narrowed.

Peyton gave her a look. "Relax, Brooke. I'm just talking about being in a relationship. I mean I know that Nathan and Haley aren't exactly in a relationship, but they are pretty close." Brooke gave her a glare in response. "So how do you break up a relationship?" she asked.

Brooke immediately knew what she was talking about. She gave her an evil grin. "You are good, Peyton."

"I know," Peyton replied, returning the grin.


	9. Sleuthing with the Enemy

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my wonderful beta: Leese!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

** Sleuthing with the Enemy**

Karen was once again in the library looking through a book when she stopped for a moment and listened. She then realized that someone was coming up to the front door and that person wasn't happy. She calmly put the book down and walked out of the library. She walked down the hall and into the foyer before arriving at the front door and opened it.

Victoria didn't even let Karen say a word as she walked past her and into the house. "Well, it's about time I was told what was going on," she said firmly as she looked at Karen. "After all, I am Brooke's mother. I should be able to help you with her."

"Nice to see you too, Victoria," Karen replied as she shut the door. "And we would have told you sooner, but we had no idea that Brooke was this serious about keeping Haley away from us. I was able to block Brooke's magic, but it's only a matter of time before she finds out about the bracelet."

"I can't imagine Nathan is taking all this well," Victoria said as she followed Karen back into the library.

Karen sighed before she spoke. "He really cares about Haley. And he hates that he can't help her. I'm really worried about him." There was a short pause. "It's like how it was with Lucas all over again," she said quietly.

Victoria gave her a sympathetic look. "Everything will be ok. I'll talk to her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She may be your daughter, but she is still evil. And I'm sure she won't be exactly happy that you are getting involved in this," Karen told her.

"If you don't want me to talk to her, then why did you call me over here?" Victoria asked her curious.

"I need you to find out who Haley's biological parents are and make sure that she is the one that the prophecy is talking about," Karen replied.

Victoria looked at her confused as she asked, "What prophecy?" Karen showed her the page in the book where she had found the prophecy. Victoria read the page before turning back to Karen and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You think that Haley is the one who will defeat my daughter? That's ridiculous. She's a mere mortal. She doesn't have any powers."

"And that's exactly why you are going to find her parents and see if it's true or not," Karen replied. "Unfortunately, Haley wasn't able to tell us who her parents were before Brooke showed up."

"If they are magical, I'll find them," Victoria assured her. "And I'll do my best to keep the search quiet. I know what will happen if Brooke finds out."

"Thank you, Victoria. Be careful," Karen replied.

Victoria nodded. "You too." She then snapped her fingers and disappeared from sight.

Before Karen could head back into the library, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Lindsey, who had a nasty cut on her shoulder. "What happened?" she asked her concerned as she walked over and examined her.

Lindsey made a face. "I had a little run with Peyton," she replied as she winced in pain. "But I'm fine. How are you doing with Nathan's friend?"

"Well, we haven't found any long term solutions yet. But I think we're getting closer," Karen told her.

"Do you really think that we'll be able to get her away from Brooke for good?" Lindsey asked her.

"I hope so. I'd hate to see a girl like Haley stuck with being Brooke's prisoner for the rest of her life," Karen replied. She then quickly changed the subject. "Come on. I'll help you get that cut cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Haley was trying to rehearse, but her heart just wasn't into singing that day. She finally told her band to take a break, as she put the microphone back on the stand and jumped off the stage. She then headed into the bathroom and over to the sink. She started to wash up as she heard footsteps coming in, signaling that someone was coming in. She sighed, knowing that it was Peyton. She had been watching her from the bar ever since the rehearsal started. She knew that she was enjoying seeing her unhappy.<p>

Haley wasn't in the mood to hear the taunting. However, she had no choice since she was still being punished. She was surprised that Brooke had let her go out. But it was only to Tric and she was again under strict supervision. So she knew that she shouldn't push Peyton's buttons or the real punishment would be rougher than what was planned already. Of course that would only happen if Brooke ever found about the bracelet. It had been four long days, but she hadn't found out yet.

"You know, I would have thought that you would be happy that you get a chance to get out of the house and do your favorite thing," Peyton taunted her as she came into the bathroom. "But I can see that you're still depressed. You'd better get your act together before tonight. After all, you don't want to disappoint your fans."

Haley nodded understandingly before she left the bathroom. She was startled as she was pulled into a corner. She looked at the person who grabbed her and was surprised to see Nathan. Before she could say a word, he spoke up first. "I know that I'm not supposed to be here, but I had to see you," he whispered. "I have to talk to you." He didn't want to reveal anything until they could get somewhere private.

Haley didn't even have a chance to answer as she heard her name being called. She knew that she had to answer or they would get suspicious. However, before she could answer, Peyton showed up. Owen was right behind her. "Escort Mr. Scott out of here," Peyton ordered Owen. Before he could even move forward, Haley suddenly grabbed Nathan's hand. He looked at her surprised. Peyton instantly knew what she was thinking. "Don't even think about it," she warned her.

"Nathan, get us out of here," Haley told Nathan. He gladly snapped his fingers as Owen started to move forward again. They disappeared from sight, leaving Peyton furious. Owen didn't even wait for orders before he disappeared as well.

Nathan and Haley reappeared in front of a cabin out by a lake. Haley just shook her head in amazement as they walked up on to the front porch. "I can't believe I just did that. I have never disobeyed Peyton or Brooke like that before. It felt really good."

"You should do it more often," Nathan replied, returning the smile. "I love seeing you smile like this."

Haley didn't say anything as he led her down the pathway onto the dock. "Where are we anyway?" she asked him as she took in their surroundings.

"It is now our secret hiding place," Nathan replied as they continued walking on the dock. "Nobody knows that we're here, not even my family." He had made sure that the spells and charms surrounding the cabin were in place and that the land around it was blocked from not only Brooke's magic, but his family's magic as well. He didn't want to risk anybody finding them. He had even left his cell-phone at home.

"Wow, the view is so beautiful from the dock," Haley said, admiring the landscape around them.

"If you think the outside is beautiful, just wait until we get inside the cabin," Nathan told her. He took her hand and started to gently pull her back towards the cabin. "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour."

Haley immediately fell in love with the place as they continued throughout the cabin. She squealed with delight as she saw the fireplace. "I always thought that snuggling up next to a fireplace was so cozy and romantic."

Nathan nodded in agreement before quickly changing the subject. "So do you want anything to eat? I went shopping earlier so there is plenty of food and drinks," he told her as he led her into the kitchen.

"Good because I haven't had anything to eat since that day at the café," Haley told him. Nathan got a shocked expression on his face before she continued. "It was part of my punishment. No meals until I told her which spell you put on me. It was tough, but I never told her the truth." There was a short pause. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why don't we save that until later?" Nathan asked her softly. "After all, we have plenty of time."

Haley couldn't argue with that. "Well, I'm not hungry right now. But I am in the mood for some television. I haven't watched anything in forever."

Nathan laughed at her reply. "I can guarantee that you haven't been missing much. How about we go out on the dock again and I'll teach you how to fish?"

Haley gave him a look. "What makes you think that I don't know how to fish?"

"Because I don't see you as an outdoorsy type," Nathan teased her. "And I'm not just saying that because you've been locked up for three years."

"You're right. I'm not," Haley admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't be. I always wanted to try new things like fishing or camping, but I never had the chance, especially after I met Brooke." She just shook her head in amusement. "I can just imagine how pissed off she is right now."

Nathan looked at her. "What made you change your mind?" he asked her curiously. "Why didn't you stay with Peyton and let Owen escort me out?"

"Because I'm tired of following Brooke's orders," Haley replied.

A few hours later, they headed back inside the cabin without any fish. Haley had surprised Nathan by catching a few fish. However, she couldn't bear to kill and eat the fish. So she had let them go. She was able to persuade Nathan to do the same when he had caught a few fish. However, they realized that they had to stop fishing once rain clouds started to come in.

Haley looked at the time as they headed to the living room couch. "I should be at the concert by now," she told him as they sat down on the couch next to each other. "I'm sure Peyton is expecting me to show up." She then let out a sigh as she thought of her disappointed fans and what Brooke would do. "I really should go."

Nathan knew why she was thinking that. She was worried about her parents. "Don't worry. I'm sure your parents are fine. They seemed to be doing well when I stopped by their house the other day. At least, your mom was," he reassured her.

Haley looked at him surprised. "You stopped by my parents' house? Why would you do that?" she asked as she frowned slightly.

"Because we wanted to find out the real reason why Brooke was keeping you alive," Nathan replied as Haley moved away from him. He knew that it was the time to tell her. "And we think that you're a witch too."

Haley tried not to laugh as she got up from the couch. "Now you have gone too far."

"I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true," Nathan exclaimed.

Haley just shook her head in disbelief. "See, this is why I didn't want you to get involved with me. You can't butt in my personal life like that, whether you are a witch or not. Brooke will find out and I'm going to be the one who will suffer the consequences."

"How can you when I was the one who didn't follow her rules this time?" Nathan asked her.

Haley gave him a look. "You're seriously asking me that question?" she replied. She didn't let him answer. She headed out of the room and she could hear Nathan following her. She ignored his calls as she went out of the front door.

She then jumped as Nathan appeared in front of her. She tried to go around him, but he didn't let her. She looked at him, ready to listen to whatever he had to say. "Look, I'm sorry for going over there. But I wasn't thinking about getting caught. All I was thinking about was trying to figure out a way to protect you from Brooke."

"I understand that, but you were going about it the wrong way," Haley replied with a sigh. She knew he meant well.

"I couldn't stand back and do nothing. I love you too much for that," Nathan exclaimed.

Haley looked at him stunned as she heard the words that left his mouth. "Wait, what did you just say?" she asked him.

Nathan knew that he couldn't deny it now. "I love you, Haley James," he replied before he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. Haley was surprised and resisted for a moment before she closed her eyes as she kissed him back. She found herself wrapping her arms around his shoulders as their kiss became a little deeper. She felt Nathan's arms embrace her petite frame as they both got lost in their kiss. They were so absorbed in each other, that they didn't even notice as rain started to pour down on them.


	10. Magic Wears A Mask

**A/N**: Thank for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Magic Wears A Mask**

It wasn't long before Nathan and Haley were cuddled up together on the floor in front of the fireplace as the fire burned brightly. Neither of them could believe what had just happened between them. Haley didn't know what to make of it while Nathan was enjoying the fact that he had finally told her how he felt. He had wanted to tell her for days, but had never had the chance, thanks to Brooke. Now that it was out in the open, it made him wonder if she loved him back.

He suddenly snapped out of his daydream as he heard Haley's voice. "Nathan, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" she asked him. She sounded almost hesitant.

"You can ask me anything," Nathan replied honestly.

Haley took a deep breath before speaking. "What was Lucas like?" she asked him. She knew that this was a tough subject for him to talk about. However, she was curious to know more about his brother. Nathan was quiet and Haley quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. That's too personal. I understand."

Nathan shook his head as he gave her a reassuring smile. "No, it's ok. I don't mind. Lucas was the best big brother anyone could have ever had. He was really protective of me and Lily. Actually, he was protective of all of our friends in the coven especially Brooke."

Haley smiled in return as she said, "No offense, but I can't really picture Brooke as a good witch."

Nathan laughed in response. "Yeah, she is a bad ass witch, isn't she?"

Haley laughed too before she got serious once again. She sat up straight and looked at him. "Nathan, earlier you said that you thought that I was a witch. Where did you get that idea from?"

"It was in a book of prophecies that my mom found," Nathan replied.

"There's only one problem, Nathan. I don't have any powers," Haley reminded him in a gentle tone.

"Maybe you do and you just don't know it yet," Nathan replied. However, Haley wasn't convinced. "Come on. With everything that you have seen in the last three years, you don't think that you could be a witch?" Haley was about to respond when he continued. "Maybe it wasn't an accident that you ran into Brooke that Halloween night. Maybe it's fate, leading you to your destiny back into the magical world."

Haley tried not to laugh at his words, as she could tell that he was being serious. "Nathan, I'm trying to get away from the magical world, not get dragged more into it."

"But that's the thing. If magic is a part of you, you can't escape it. It's what makes you who you are," Nathan replied as he gazed in her eyes. "Maybe Brooke didn't kill you for a reason and it wasn't just because you begged for your life."

Haley raised her eyebrows in response. "And what exactly does this prophecy say about me?" she asked him.

"According to the prophecy, you are the one who will defeat Brooke," Nathan replied. Haley gave him a skeptical look. Nathan somehow knew what she was thinking. "Yeah, I know it's not original. But that's what the prophecy says."

"It says me specifically?" Haley asked him. Nathan shook his head. "Then how do you know if it's me? And not somebody else?"

"Because the picture that goes along with it closely resembles you and Brooke," Nathan replied. "And when I visited your mom, she said that you are where you _need_ to be. As for your powers, your biological parents probably took them away for safety so you could live a normal life for awhile." Haley didn't say anything as she processed his theory. He then spoke in a gentle tone as he said, "Look, I know this is a lot to take in. And I understand if you don't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe somebody at first if I was told I was a warlock. So why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I'll stand guard just in case somebody manages to get through my magic."

Haley had to admit that she was tired. She nodded in agreement as she quietly said, "Good night, Nathan." She then got up from the floor and walked out of the room. As she walked up the stairs, she couldn't help wondering if she was really a witch. It was a little too hard to believe. As far as she knew, she had never shown any sign of any powers. Of course, it would make sense if her parents took her powers away so that she could have a normal life.

As she reached one of the bedrooms, she suddenly realized that she didn't want to sleep upstairs alone. She was too afraid that she would wake up and find herself back in Brooke's house. She walked back down the stairs and back into the living room. Nathan turned to her in surprise. "Do you think I could sleep downstairs with you tonight?"

Nathan gave her a warm smile in response. "Of course you can."

Haley smiled in return as she returned to her place next to him on the floor. They snuggled up close together under the blanket. "I'm almost afraid of going to sleep," Haley told Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her.

Nathan looked at her curious. "Why?"

"Because I feel like this is all a dream," Haley replied quietly. "And if it is, I don't want to wake up."

"Don't worry. You don't have to," Nathan told her with a smile. Haley smiled in return as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It seemed like they had only just fallen asleep when they were woken up by a familiar but unwelcoming voice. "Well, this is a pretty sight. Too bad that's Chris Keller's girlfriend you are laying next to."<p>

Nathan and Haley opened their eyes and gasped in horror as they saw Chris, Julian and Owen standing over them. "How the hell did you find us here?" Nathan demanded as he and Haley got up from the floor. Nathan stood protectively in front of Haley as he wondered how on earth they had gotten through all the magical protection he had put in place.

"Well, it didn't take Brooke long to figure out that you had blocked her magic. But she was willing to give Haley a chance to return by curfew. When she didn't, she decided to send us out to look for you two," Julian told them with a grin.

"Well, this is private property. So I suggest that you get out before I call the police," Nathan warned them as he glared angrily at them.

Chris, Owen and Julian just laughed. "You're joking, right?" Julian asked him through his laughter. "You do know that the police are defenseless against us? After all, they are mortals."

Haley suddenly spoke. "Apparently, you didn't get the memo yesterday. I'm not going back."

"Sorry, but you have no choice," said another voice, as the person walked into view. To Haley's surprise, it was Rachel and not Peyton. Rachel knew what she was thinking. "Peyton is helping Brooke and the others with something. So I'm the one who came to help the guys fetch you." Haley became a little nervous. She knew that it wasn't good if Brooke was with the rest of her coven or her being vague about what Brooke was up to. It usually meant that they were working on her punishment. Rachel then looked at Nathan. "So you're the other Scott brother? I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have. Now get off my property or else," Nathan warned them once again. He was more than prepared to use his powers if he had to. He wasn't going to let them take Haley again. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't see her again.

Rachel didn't say anything. Instead, she gave a nod to Owen and Chris. They snapped their fingers and disappeared. However, there was only a few seconds before they reappeared behind Haley. Neither Haley nor Nathan had time to react as they grabbed her. Chris gripped Haley's arm tightly and started to pull her away from Nathan and over to Rachel.

"Get the fuck away from her," Nathan exclaimed angrily. Before he could use his powers, Rachel used hers. She waved her hand and Nathan was thrown against the wall. Haley watched helplessly as he hit the wall and fell to the floor. He was then still.

"Can we kill him now?" Chris asked impatiently.

"I don't think so," said another voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see a woman standing there. Nobody recognized her. "I believe that this young man said to get off his property. Now I suggest you respect his wishes. Or you'll have to deal with me. And you don't want to mess with me. Trust me. I can be just as bad as my daughter when it comes to disobeying rules." Rachel just glared at her as she realized who she was. She and the guys were just about to leave when Victoria stopped her. "And I also suggest you let Haley go too."

Rachel didn't say anything for a few moments as she continued to glare at her. She then gave a nod to Chris and Owen. They were disappointed, but let go of Haley. She rushed over to Nathan and checked on him as Rachel turned to Victoria. "Don't be surprised when Brooke pops by once she hears about this."

Victoria just smirked at her as she said, "Well, tell Brooke not to expect Haley back anytime soon." Rachel just shot one last glare at her before she and the guys snapped their fingers and disappeared.

Haley was relieved as Nathan opened his eyes. He groaned as he sat up and looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Haley nodded. He then noticed Victoria. "What are you doing here?" he asked her before he did introductions. "Haley, this is Victoria Davis, Brooke's mother. Victoria, Haley works for Brooke."

"Yes, I know. I heard all about you. I also heard about your little stunt with her yesterday. So I thought that I would join in with the search for you two. I was hoping to find you before my daughter and her followers did. It looks like I came just in the nick of time," Victoria told him. "By the way, the next time you pick a secret hiding place, you might want to make sure that it's more than just Brooke's magic that's blocked." Nathan nodded understandingly as he realized where he had gone wrong. "I'll work on that for you now while you rest." She then left the room, leaving the two alone.

"That was too close. Are you ok?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, I just have a little headache. That's all. Are you sure you're ok? That bastard Chris didn't hurt you or anything?" he asked her worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I thought they were going to feel the bracelet under my sleeve though," Haley replied.

"Well, it's lucky that Victoria was there to step in," Nathan said. "Otherwise, they might have."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm happy to help," Victoria replied as she came back into the room. "After all, you're part of the family now. We can't let anything bad happen to you."

Nathan looked at her surprised as they got up from the floor. "Are _you_ feeling ok, Victoria? You usually are suspicious of newcomers to our group." He then turned to Haley as he added, "No offense."

"None taken," Haley replied as she smiled slightly.

Victoria knew that he had a point. "Well, this is different. After all, Haley is a prisoner of my daughter. We can't let that stay that way especially after what happened with Lucas," she told them. "Now, why don't I conjure up some delicious breakfast for you two?" she asked. She didn't even let Nathan or Haley answer. "Now don't argue with me. It's my treat." She then dashed off to the kitchen.

Nathan turned to Haley. He frowned in confusion as he said, "She's not normally like this. She's usually more business."

"Maybe she wants to get revenge on her daughter," Haley suggested as she started to head to the kitchen. Nathan then stopped her and she turned to him, wondering what he had to say.

"I need to know how you feel about me," Nathan whispered.

Haley didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted.

Nathan gave her a hurt and confused look. "So you're telling me that kiss didn't mean anything to you? Surely you must have felt something between us. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed me."

Haley was about to reply when they heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. She and Nathan hurried in there to see what had happened. They saw Victoria standing over the table that was now set with food on it. "What happened in here?" Nathan asked her with a frown.

Victoria looked at them confused. "What do you mean?"

"We heard a strange noise and thought that something happened to you," Nathan replied as they walked to the table. They immediately noticed that the table was only set for two people. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. You two sit and eat," Victoria insisted. Nathan gave her a confused look as he and Haley grabbed seats at the table. They were then quiet as they started eating.

Haley gave Victoria a smile. "This is really delicious, Victoria," she told her.

Victoria gave her a smile in return. "You're welcome, Haley." She then watched with interest as the breakfast continued to be consumed. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw their heads suddenly droop. It was only a few seconds later when they started to put their heads on the table. Haley extended her arm out on the table and rested her head there while Nathan went straight down on the table. Victoria moved his food out of the way for him before checking them one last time.

She then morphed back into her evil self before calling Brooke. Brooke soon appeared next to her. Rachel was right beside her. "The plan worked like a charm. They thought I was really Victoria. No questions asked," Peyton told them as she smiled happily. "Of course, Rachel did help with her acting skills."

Rachel smiled proudly. "Well, it wasn't that hard. I really do hate Victoria."

"The plan only worked if you got the information that I wanted," Brooke reminded her.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," Peyton replied. Brooke turned to her, interested to hear what she had to say. "Well, the good news is that I got the information you wanted." Brooke was thrilled. However, Peyton had more. "The bad news is that there is a possibility that Haley loves Nathan."

"Why would you think that?" Brooke asked her as she frowned.

"Because they had a kiss between them. And it sounds like it might have be a true love's kiss," Peyton told her. Brooke was furious at the possibility. "But the good news for that is Haley doesn't know if she does love him."

"Good. That works out perfectly then," Brooke said as she managed a smile. "Now what exactly is blocking my magic from working on Haley?"

"According to Haley, it's a bracelet," Peyton replied as Rachel walked over to Haley and carefully started searching for it. "That's not necessary. I put a strong sleeping potion in their food. They won't wake up until late afternoon, possibly early evening."

Rachel looked up for a second. "Ok, I know what we are going to do with her. But what are we going to do with Nathan?" she asked as she turned to him. "Clearly, he's not going to give up until Haley is away from you for good."

Brooke knew she was right. "We're not going to do anything with him. He is going to live with the pain and the guilt, knowing that he couldn't save her," she replied as she walked over and poured some memory dust on him. "Now remove the bracelet from Haley so we can get out of here. We have a lot of work to do back home." It only took a few seconds before Rachel found it and carefully pulled it off of Haley's wrist. Brooke then snapped her fingers and Haley disappeared. The three witches then snapped their fingers and disappeared from sight, leaving Nathan sleeping soundly.


	11. House Call

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**House Call**

_Rachel looked up for a second. "Ok, I know what we are going to do with her. But what are we going to do with Nathan?" she asked as she turned to him. "Clearly, he's not going to give up until Haley is away from you for good."_

_Brooke knew she was right. "We're not going to do anything with him. He is going to live with the pain and the guilt, knowing that he couldn't save her," she replied as she walked over and poured some memory dust on him. "Now remove the bracelet from Haley so we can get out of here. We have a lot of work to do back home." It only took a few seconds before Rachel found it and carefully pulled it off of Haley's wrist. Brooke then snapped her fingers and Haley disappeared. The three witches then snapped their fingers and disappeared from sight, leaving Nathan sleeping soundly. _

Haley opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was relieved to see that she was still in the cabin. She then checked her wrist and saw that she was still wearing the bracelet, before she noticed that Nathan wasn't there beside her. She instantly grew worried and she pushed the blanket off herself and got up from the floor. "Nathan?" she called, hoping that he would answer.

"I'm in the kitchen," Nathan called back, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

Haley walked into the kitchen and was surprised, but pleased to see the table full of breakfast foods. Nathan gave her a smile as he saw her face. "I didn't know what you liked. So I thought I would conjure up all the breakfast foods I could come up with. Go ahead and dig in."

"It all looks so delicious. I'm not sure what to eat first," Haley replied as she looked around at the food. Nathan handed her a plate and she started filling it up before she began eating.

"Did you sleep well?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his own plate and piled it up with food.

"Actually, I had the strangest dream, but it felt so real," Haley replied as she frowned in thought. Nathan turned to her, interested to hear more. "Chris and Julian found us because you weren't specific enough with the protection spells and charms around the property."

Nathan frowned as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you say that you blocked Brooke's magic?" Haley asked him. Nathan nodded as he wondered what she was getting at. "What about the others? Peyton? Chris? Can they still get through?"

Nathan realized that she was right. "I should do go and do that right now or they will find us. I'll be right back."

Haley just nodded as she continued eating. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She was surprised at how well she remembered it since she just had woken up from it. The scariest part was that the events could have happened. They could have happened and she could be back in Brooke's clutches right now. She started to wonder if it was a warning that Brooke's followers were coming. Or even Brooke herself.

She got up from the chair and looked out of the kitchen window. She could see that the rain had stopped and puddles were everywhere to be seen. She was a little disappointed since she loved the rain. She then remembered that they had kissed in the rain right after he had told her that he loved her. She thought it was sweet, but she didn't know if she felt the love back.

She then jumped as she heard Nathan come back in. He gave her a comforting smile. "Now nobody will be able to find us here," he said happily. "It's a good thing that you thought of that. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't?"

"I have a pretty good idea. I would be back with Brooke, awaiting my punishment since she found out about the bracelet. And you wouldn't remember who I was," Haley replied. Nathan gave her a confused look. "At the end of my dream, Brooke poured some memory dust over you before she, Rachel and Peyton left."

Nathan had a thoughtful look on his face as he said, "You know, I was thinking about this dream of yours." Haley had a feeling she knew what was coming. "And I think that it's not just a dream, but a premonition."

Haley groaned frustrated. "I knew you were going to say that. You just can't let this whole witch prophecy thing go, can you?" She didn't let Nathan answer. "If it was a premonition, wouldn't it have happened this morning when we woke up? Because premonitions _are_ supposed to happen in the near future."

Nathan knew that she had a point. "It's rare, but premonitions can happen when a witch is sleeping. Therefore, they are sometimes mistaken for dreams. But those premonitions do happen within the next couple of days." He could tell that Haley still wasn't convinced. "What can I say to convince you that I'm right?"

"Are you sure you want her to answer that?" asked a familiar voice. The two turned to see Nikki standing in the doorway.

Nathan frowned. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as Nikki started helping herself to the food that was still on the table.

"Nathan, this is Nikki," Haley said, introducing the two. "She works for Peyton. So the protection spells and charms wouldn't work on her." She then turned to Nikki. "Let me guess, Brooke sent you?" She didn't let Nikki answer. "Well, you can tell that bitch that I'm not following her orders any longer."

"I would, but she's already pissed off at you for running off with Mr. Scott and staying out past curfew," Nikki replied as she ate. "Rumors are going around about your punishment. And I can confirm that Brooke is letting Chris _play_ with you for a couple of hours."

"I don't think I want to know what that means," Nathan said angrily. "And it doesn't matter anyway because Haley isn't coming back with you."

Haley then remembered something important about her dream. "You didn't come here to take me back. You came here to find out which spell Nathan put on me to block Brooke's magic. That way, it's easy for Brooke to punish me if I do ever return home."

Nikki was surprised. "How did you know that?" she asked her.

Haley looked at Nathan as she spoke. "It was just a wild guess." She then turned back to Nikki and asked, "Anything else you want to tell me that I don't already know?"

For once, Nikki didn't try to reply. Instead, she left the room and came back with a small cage. In the cage were two white mice. "Yeah, Brooke has turned your parents into mice," she told Haley. Haley was horrified. "And she won't change them back until you return home and stay under the new conditions, of course." Haley just looked at the cage in shock as Nikki smirked at her. "Take your time. Brooke is willing to wait." She then headed out of the room and towards the front door.

Haley turned to Nathan as she held up the cage. "Please tell me you can fix this."

Nathan shook his head. "But I know someone who can."

* * *

><p>Karen paced across the floor as she waited word on the search for Nathan. She should have known that he wouldn't follow the new rule of having a buddy along when he went out. He had been with Clay for a few hours before he had told him that he was heading back to the house. Instead, he had disappeared and hadn't been back since.<p>

She was worried about him even more so because he had stayed out all night. It wasn't like him to not stop by and check in by now. That was never a good sign. She hoped that Brooke or any of her followers hadn't caught him first. She knew she would stop at nothing to find out about the bracelet including torturing him. Karen was also worried about the aftermath. She knew that Brooke would kill him if she had the chance. She didn't want to lose another son to the brunette

Just then, the front door opened. Karen turned around to see Dan and Lily. "Did you have any luck?" she asked them anxiously.

Dan shook his head. Karen was disappointed. "No, we looked everywhere except the places where our enemies lived and hung out at. We even looked at some of the places he and Lucas used to hang out at, but we still couldn't find him."

Just then, Nathan and Haley popped in. Karen let out a relieved sigh as Dan looked angrily at his son. Nathan didn't even let him speak. "I know I'm in big trouble, but can we talk about that later? Haley needs our help again. Brooke has turned her parents into mice."

Haley handed the cage over to Karen. "Is there any way that you can undo this spell?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. Brooke was the one who casted it. She is the only one who can undo it," Karen replied. Haley was disappointed. "But don't worry. I've been thinking about your case and I think it's time that I go and talk to the Witches Council about your little agreement with Brooke."

Haley looked at her surprised. "There is a Witches Council?"

"Of course there is. The magical world can't rule without them. Otherwise, there would be chaos," Karen replied. "In fact, I am a member of it along with Victoria, Brooke's mother. Don't worry. I'll talk with the others and see what we can do for you. I'm sure that we can convince Brooke to turn your parents back into humans and get you out of the contract."

Haley smiled gratefully. "That's nice of you, Karen. But I really don't think it will work. After all, Brooke has been following her own rules and nobody else's. So I doubt that the Witches Council will convince her to back down and let me go."

"She's right, Mom," Nathan added. "You and I both know that Brooke won't listen to the Witches Council. The only person she seems to listen to is Peyton."

"Too bad they aren't frogs. Then all Haley has to do is kiss them," Lily said as she looked at the mice. "And they will turn back into humans."

"I thought that only works if it's a prince," Haley said confused.

"Actually, she's right. A true love's kiss doesn't just mean your soul mate. It means anybody who you care about. After all, love is infinite," Karen replied.

Haley knew she had a point. "I guess I never thought about it that way." She then changed the subject. "So is there any other way to have my parents change back besides going back to Brooke?"

"I have an idea, but I want to run it by Mom and Dad first," Nathan replied as he looked at his parents.

"Let's talk in the office," Dan said. Nathan nodded and followed his parents to the office while Lily and Haley headed towards the kitchen with the mice. None of the three talked until they arrived in the office. Dan then turned to his son furious. "Where the hell did you take Haley yesterday?" he demanded.

"It's a place where I blocked our family magic so you and Brooke couldn't find us," Nathan replied. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't show up and tell you that I was okay. But it's the only way that I could think of to protect Haley from Brooke. And I knew it was only a matter of time before she found us. And she did by using one of Peyton's followers. So the only other way that I can think of is eloping."

His parents turned to him to surprise. "You want to do what?" his father asked.

"I want us to elope. I love Haley and I know that she loves me. She just doesn't want to admit it because of her agreement with Brooke," Nathan replied. "I know it might not work, but we have to try."

"How do you know that Haley will agree to this?" Dan asked.

"Because I want to do this," Haley replied as she came in the room. Nathan, Karen and Dan turned to her to look at her in surprise. Nathan couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. She couldn't help overhearing their conversation and knew that she had to state her opinion. "If this gets me away from Brooke, then let's do it."

Dan and Karen exchanged looks before turning back to Nathan and Haley. "Well then, I guess we have a wedding to prepare for," Karen told them.


	12. Trial by Magic

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta, Leeese! The Naley wedding will definitely be in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

** Trial by Magic**

Haley stared helplessly at the mice cage as she heard footsteps behind her and she looked up to see Nathan. He could see that she was upset and quickly walked over to her, before he embraced her in a tight hug. "Don't worry, Hales. We'll get your parents turned back to normal. Then they can be at our wedding before we take them to a more protected place away from Brooke, ok? I promise."

Haley sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous. What if this doesn't work?"

"A contract may be binding, but so is a marriage," Nathan pointed out. "She can't break us apart." They then jumped as the mice started making noises from the cage. "See, your parents agree with me."

Haley laughed before she heard a familiar voice inside her head. She listened to it closely as the voice started to speak. _Don't trust them._ _They aren't your parents._ _They are Brooke's spies and are trying to find out about the bracelet. Your parents are safe. Call them and you'll know the truth._

She ignored the confused look on Nathan's face as she moved out of his embrace and walked out of the room. Nathan followed her as she walked into the kitchen. "Haley, what's wrong?" he asked her. He was getting a little worried about her.

She hurried into the library, where Karen was looking through books again. She looked at Haley when she came through the door. "Karen, I think you are going to have to talk to the Witches Council after all," Haley told her as Nathan followed her in the room.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked her worriedly.

"Because those mice aren't my parents. They are just Brooke's spies," Haley replied.

"How do you know that?" Karen asked her.

"Because there was a voice inside of my head telling me that they weren't," Haley replied. Karen and Nathan exchanged looks. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I hear it once in awhile when I am making a really bad decision about something."

"But that's impossible. We blocked dark magic from coming into the house," Nathan protested. "That's why Brooke can't get in."

"That may be, but you know Brooke. She always seems to find a way in," Karen gently reminded him.

Nathan realized his mother was right. "I'm going to kill those mice," he exclaimed angrily.

He was about to leave when his mother stopped him. "Calm down, Nathan. We have to do this carefully or whoever they are will get away and tell Brooke about the wedding. And that's the last thing we need right now."

"So what do you want to do then?" Nathan asked her.

"Let Haley talk to them and see if she can reason with them," Karen replied.

"What if it's Brooke herself?" Nathan asked with a worried frown.

Haley shook her head. "I know her. And she always sends somebody else to do her dirty work. So it's either has to be the guys or worse, a couple of Brooke's friends."

"Well, you should probably get back in there before the mice escape," Karen told her. Haley nodded as she headed out of the library. "We'll be right outside the door if you need us."

She then heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Nathan again. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" he asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I think it will be better if you stayed out in the hall. After all, I'm used to dealing with them." Nathan wasn't convinced. "Look, I'll talk to them and somehow convince them not to tell Brooke about the wedding. Then we'll hurry up and do the wedding before they can change their minds."

"I'd rather just have the wedding," Nathan replied.

Haley sighed. "I know, but I have to take care of this first. I'll be right back." She reached the living room and took a deep breath before walking back into the room. She was relieved to see that the two mice were still in their little cage. "Ok, the jig is up. I _know_ that Brooke didn't turn my parents into mice. They are safe, aren't they?"

Haley wasn't surprised as the two mice changed back into their wicked selves. However, she was surprised when she found out who the mice were. "I told you that she would figure it out," Carrie told Renee as she rolled her eyes. They were two of the witches that were also in Brooke's coven.

"Brooke sent you two?" she asked them horrified. Carrie and Renee were almost as bad as Peyton and Rachel.

Carrie just smirked at her. "Well, Brooke talked about Nathan so much that we couldn't help but check him out. I can see why you picked him. But as I recall, you can't marry him because of your agreement with Brooke. Besides, you don't love him."

Haley gave her a look. "What do you know about love? After all, you witches are all about torturing innocent mortals with your curses and spells. Or killing them."

"Do you love Nathan?" Carrie asked her. "Or are you just marrying him to try and get away from Brooke?"

Haley didn't answer for a few moments. "Make yourselves comfortable. You'll be here for awhile," she replied as she walked out of the living room.

"A loveless marriage won't last very long," Carrie called after her.

Haley just ignored her as she ran into Dan, Karen and Nathan out in the hall. They looked at her and waited to hear who the mice were. "It is Carrie and Renee, a couple of Brooke's friends."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them while you guys go to the Witches Council," Dan told her.

Haley looked at Karen confused. "I called an emergency meeting of the Witches Council. They are all waiting for us right now," Karen explained. "So we should probably get going." Haley just nodded. "Are you ok?" she asked her concerned.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to fear. I'll be right next to you," Nathan promised her and gave her a comforting smile. He then extended out his hand and she happily took it. They quickly said good-bye to Dan before Nathan snapped his fingers and he and Haley disappeared.

Dan then turned to Karen. "Do you really think that you will be able to convince the rest of the Witches Council to break the contract between Brooke and Haley?" he asked her.

"Even if I can't, we're going through with that wedding," Karen replied. "I don't care if I get kicked off the Witches Council. Haley is not going back to Brooke."

Before her husband could answer, there was a pop and Victoria appeared in front of them. She was relieved as she saw Karen. "Good, you're still here. We have a slight problem with Haley's biological parents." Karen and Dan looked at her, ready to hear what she had to say.

* * *

><p>There was silence in the court room. Haley and Nathan were sitting at a table on one side while the table on the other side remained empty. Haley had been relieved when she found out that Brooke had not been called to the emergency meeting. However, they were still waiting for Karen and Victoria to show up.<p>

Haley nervously looked at the members of the Witches Council in front of her. Nathan had warned her that Charlene Rimkus and Miranda Stone were the ones who she would have to convince. Ellie Harp, Victoria and Karen were sure to be on her side. She could see why those two were going to be the toughest. They looked so serious and unfriendly.

"What is taking Karen so long?" Haley whispered to Nathan.

Nathan shrugged. He too was getting worried about his mother. He could tell that the members were getting impatient. Charlene turned to him. "Nathan, where is your mother? After all, she is the one who called this emergency meeting."

Nathan stood up before he spoke. "I don't know, your honors. But I'm sure she will be here momentarily. Is there any way we can start without her?"

The members looked at each other before they turned back to Nathan and Haley. However, nobody had a chance to say anything as Karen and Victoria popped in next to Nathan and Haley. Haley was amazed that she looked exactly what she had looked like in her dream.

Charlene didn't look impressed. "It's nice of you to finally join us," she said.

"I'm sorry that we're late, but I'm afraid this meeting has been canceled," Karen replied. Nathan and Haley looked at her shocked. So did the rest of the members of the council. However, there wasn't silence for very long.

Charlene looked at Karen and Victoria confused. "Karen, you are the one who called this meeting. Now you want to end it before it even begins? What is going on?"

"We've found new information regarding this case and we had to make sure that it was legit before presenting it," Victoria replied as Nathan and Haley exchanged looks. They wondered what she was talking about.

"However, we would rather discuss this in private first," Karen added as she looked at Haley.

Haley knew something was wrong. However, she refrained from getting up out of her chair as Charlene spoke up again. "Very well. Mr. Scott, would you please take Ms. James out of the room?"

Nathan had no choice but to take Haley out of the room. They couldn't help but look at Karen and Victoria as they walked past them. They went out into the hall before the doors magically shut behind them.

Haley immediately grew nervous. She looked at Nathan worriedly. "Did you hear what they said? They said that they found new information. Whatever that is, it wasn't good. I could tell just by the looks on their faces."

Nathan had to agree. "I know," he admitted. He tried to comfort her as she went into his arms. "But don't worry. If all else fails, we'll just get married and live in the cabin. I love you and I'll protect you, always and forever."

Haley looked at him and gave him a smile. "That's so sweet." Nathan looked at her confused. "The 'always and forever' part. From now on, that's our saying."

"That works for me," Nathan said, returning the smile.

They then heard a voice and turned towards its owner. "Excuse me, is the Witches Council still in their meeting?" an elderly man asked. He gave them a smile as he waited for an answer. Nathan and Haley nodded. "Thank you." He was about to go past them when he stopped for a moment. "Don't worry. You two will have your wedding. I will make sure of that."

Before either could ask, he hurried into the court room. Nathan and Haley exchanged looks before looking towards the court room in amazement. "I wonder who that was," Nathan said.

"I don't know, but he looked familiar. It's almost like I know him from somewhere," Haley replied as she frowned slightly. "I just wish I knew where."


	13. Bride and Gloom

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews, not to mention my awesome beta: Leeese. Here is the long awaited Naley wedding. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

** Bride and Gloom**

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand as they heard the door opening again. They got up from their seats and waited anxiously to hear the results of the meeting. The elderly gentleman came out first. Karen and Victoria were right behind him. They looked hopeful at the adults.

Karen and Victoria exchanged smiles before turning back to the two. "The Witches Council has decided to let the wedding go through," Victoria told them. Nathan and Haley let out relieved sighs at the news. "And it all thanks to Mr. Durham here."

"Please call me Whitey," Whitey replied as he gave them a smile. "There's no thanks necessary."

He was about to leave them when Haley stopped him for a moment. "Do we know each other?" she asked him as she looked at him closely. "You look very familiar."

"I knew your biological parents very well," Whitey replied as he gave her a warm smile. He then quickly changed the subject. "Now go and elope before Brooke finds out."

Karen nodded in agreement. "He's right. We should do it immediately." She then snapped her fingers and they disappeared from the hall, leaving only Whitey standing there. They reappeared back in the Scott mansion where Clay, Lindsey and Lily were waiting for them.

Karen made quick introductions. "Haley, this is Lindsey and Clay. Lindsey will help you get ready. Everything is in the guest room." Lindsey nodded and led Haley upstairs. Lily followed them.

Nathan waited until the two women left before he turned to his mother and asked, "Ok, what the hell happened in there?"

Karen turned to Victoria. Victoria took a deep breath before she spoke. "Haley's biological mother is an evil witch."

Nathan and Clay looked at her shocked. Nathan couldn't believe his ears. "What? That can't be right."

"I'm afraid it is," Victoria replied. "However, Mr. Durham told us that we don't know the whole story. And if we don't marry you two, then the prophecy won't happen. After hearing that statement, we felt that we had no choice but to give you two permission to marry."

Nathan was about to respond when his mother intervened. "Just go and get ready for your wedding," she ordered. Nathan sighed, but nodded. He then headed up the stairs with Clay right behind him.

"I hate to say this, but I really don't think that the wedding will work," Victoria told Karen as they walked through the house. "I know my daughter and this will only make her even more determined to keep Haley away from us. And what about Haley's parents? If her mother is an evil witch, how can we be sure that her father isn't one too?"

"Have you found anything out about Haley's father?" Karen asked her curious.

"No, and that's what scaring me," Victoria replied.

"Well, the wedding is our only chance that we have in keeping Haley safe from Brooke. Besides, the Witches Council approved of it," Karen said. She then had a thoughtful look on her face. "Now where do you think the wedding should be at? Clearly, it can't be here. This will be the first place Brooke will look."

"Maybe the bride has some ideas," Victoria suggested. Karen looked at her surprised. "You know what they say. If you can't beat them, join them. Besides, I should be the one who officiates the ceremony. You may be the matriarch of the Scott family, but I feel that it's my duty to make sure that these two are married. After all, my daughter is the one who is holding this innocent girl prisoner. I want her to know that I'm on her side, even if my daughter isn't."

Karen couldn't argue with that. "Let's go check on the bride then."

In the guest room, Haley was looking in the mirror, admiring her dress. She had been surprised when she had seen the simple white dress that Karen had picked out for her. She immediately had tried the dress on and had been amazed when it fit her perfectly.

She couldn't believe that she was getting married to Nathan already. They had only known each other for about a month. But she knew that it was the right thing to do. However, there were still a few burning questions in the back of her mind. Did she love Nathan? Or was she really doing this just to try and get away from Brooke?

She shook her head. She knew that she loved Nathan. She just didn't want to admit it because of Brooke. She was afraid of what Brooke would do to Nathan or the rest of the Scott family if she knew. She didn't care what her punishment was as long as he and his family didn't get hurt. Yet, she hoped that she would never find out the truth.

She snapped out of her daydream as she heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and she turned to see Karen and Victoria. They exchanged smiles as they saw her. However, Haley suddenly became cautious when she saw Victoria.

"Haley, is something wrong?" Karen asked her, noticing the look on her face.

Haley stared at Victoria in amazement. "You look exactly how I saw you in my dream last night," she told her. "Except it was a lie. Because you turned into Peyton as soon as my guard was down. I really thought that was just a dream until Nikki stopped by and told me that Brooke was still trying to find out about the bracelet."

Karen frowned. "What dream?" she asked her. She didn't remember Nathan saying anything about that.

Haley told Karen and Victoria about her dream and the conversation with Nathan afterwards. "It felt so real that I couldn't believe that it was a dream. Especially since it's everything that Brooke would do." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "At first, I thought it was just a coincidence that I bumped into Brooke that Halloween night."

"Now you believe that you were meant to run into her?" Karen asked her.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "Before I met Brooke, I never thought anything like this existed. Now there is a possibility that I'm a witch with magical powers who has to battle an evil witch."

Karen shook her head. "It's not a possibility. It's true. Your premonition proves that you are one of us. You always have been. It's just that you didn't know it until now."

"If that's true, why am I coming into my powers now?" Haley asked her. "Don't powers usually develop at a young age?"

"We don't know that yet," Karen replied. "But we'll figure out all that after the wedding." She hated to be short, but she really did want to do the wedding before Brooke found out and stopped them. "Do you have any suggestions on where you would want to get married?" she asked her.

Haley had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke. "Actually, I do. There's a hill overlooking the beach and it's the perfect spot."

"Is it a special place for you to get away from Brooke?" Karen asked.

Haley shook her head. "No, it was in my dream a few weeks ago. Only now, I think it was a premonition." Karen and Victoria exchanged confused looks. "Right after I met Nathan, I had a dream that we were getting married on that hill. I didn't think it would come true until now." She let out a sad sigh as she spoke again. "I just wish my parents could be there, but I'm sure Brooke has her men keeping an eye on them. Especially since I ran away."

Karen gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure we can find some way to sneak them out of the house for a few hours," she assured her. "Just finish getting ready and I'll be back in a flash."

"How about I go instead?" Victoria suggested. "It could be a trap and the last thing we want is for Brooke to use you as bait to get Haley back."

Karen knew that she had a point. "Be careful," she warned her. Victoria nodded before she snapped her fingers and disappeared from the room. Karen then turned back to Haley. "I assume that Lindsey and Lily are getting ready in the other room?" Haley nodded. "I'll go check on them. Do you need help with your hair?" she asked.

Haley shook her head as she gave her a smile. "No, I know exactly the way I want it."

Twenty minutes later, Nathan, Haley and the Scott family were on the hill, waiting for Victoria to appear with Jimmy and Lydia. Clay and Lindsey had decided to stay behind to keep an eye on Carrie and Renee to make sure they stayed put until after the wedding was over.

Taking a hint from her premonition, Haley had her hair up in a loose chignon bun with a white flower pinned on her left side. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Nathan looked in his tuxedo.

Yet, Haley was starting to get worried when Victoria suddenly appeared with her parents. She let out a relieved sigh as her mother spoke. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. I had to find the right outfit. After all, my baby is getting married," she said as Haley embraced her in a tight hug. She was glad her parents were there for the occasion.

Karen and Victoria exchanged knowing looks as Haley embraced her father in a hug. "Now that everybody is here, we can get started," Karen said. "I need the bride and groom up front with Victoria."

Nathan was surprised, but he didn't object as he went to stand in his place. Jimmy then brought Haley next to Nathan. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went to stand next to his wife.

Victoria stood in front of them as Nathan and Haley faced each other and took each other's hands. They exchanged smiles as she began to speak. "We are gathered here this evening to unite two souls as one. Do you, Nathan Scott, and Haley James join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

Nathan nodded. "I do," he replied.

"I do," Haley added.

"You may now say your vows," Victoria said before she turned to Nathan. "Nathan, you may go first."

Nathan cleared his throat before he started to speak. "Haley, I know we have only known each other for a month. But over that month, I have fallen in love with you. Since the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. But I don't think anybody understood the love I have for you, because if they did, they wouldn't have ever doubted us." Haley couldn't believe his sweet words. "Because today when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and that love will never waver." Nathan then pulled out the ring from his jacket pocket and slipped it onto Haley's finger. It was a perfect fit. "Someday, this beach may wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun may dim, but on that day, I will still be loving you. Always and forever."

Victoria then gave a nod to Haley. Haley took a deep breath before she spoke. She had thought long and hard about what she wanted to say. "Nathan, I always have believed in love and marriage. But I never thought it would happen for me until I met you." Nathan couldn't help but smile at her words. "It's been said that that there's one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And that word is love. And I believe that. I believe that true loves conquers all. I believe that we together can conquer anything that comes our way." There was a short pause before she spoke her next words. "I love you. Always and forever." She then turned to Lily for a quick second and she gave her the ring. She then turned back to Nathan and slipped it onto his finger.

Victoria smiled proudly. "By the power invested in me and the members of the Witches Council, I now pronounce you man and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your bride." Nathan and Haley eagerly leaned in for a hard passionate kiss as their wedding guests cheered and applauded. Their lips separated after a few moments and they smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. The sound of somebody clearing their throat drew everybody's attention. Haley was horrified to see that it was Brooke.


	14. Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

** Hell Hath No Fury**

"Is it my imagination or is my servant breaking the rules of her contract by getting married?" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone. "And to my enemy, no less. Shame on you, Haley. You know better than to do that." She then snapped her fingers. The bride, groom and their wedding guests were soon surrounded by Peyton, Rachel, Julian, Owen and Chris. Nathan stood in front of Haley protectively. Karen did the same to Lily. "I can promise you that your punishment won't be light when we get home. Now why don't you say good-bye to your _husband_ and pack up your stuff so we can get going?"

However, Haley pushed Nathan away and stepped forward. "I'm not coming home with you, Brooke. I'm staying with my husband."

Brooke glared at her angrily. "Don't test my patience, Haley. You are already in enough trouble with me by running off with Nathan yesterday. I would have let that go if you hadn't skipped curfew and stayed out all night. Then you didn't return after I sent Nikki after you." She turned to Nathan for a second and said, "Good thinking on protecting your little cabin from not just me, but my coven as well."

"There's a reason that I didn't come back with Nikki," Haley reminded her. "After all, my parents weren't really mice, were they?"

Brooke knew that she had a point. "No, they weren't." She then thought for a moment. "In fact, I have a couple of other animals in mind for them." Nobody had a chance to do anything as she snapped her fingers and Haley's parents disappeared. In their places were a white dove and a white rabbit.

"Change them back," Haley demanded.

Before Brooke could respond, Victoria spoke up. "I suggest you do it, Brooke. Or you'll have the Witches Council to deal with."

Brooke glared at her. "Mother, this is none of your business. So I suggest you and the other members of the Witches Council stay out of this," she warned her in a firm tone. "This is between me and Haley and our little agreement between each other."

"Why didn't you just kill me then?" Haley asked her. "Because you wouldn't have had to worry about the prophecy coming true if you had." Brooke was about to ask how she knew about that when Haley continued. "I know all about the prophecy and my powers. That's how Nathan knew to block your magic and your followers from entering the cabin."

Brooke just smirked at her. "Really? I suppose that the Scott family told you the truth about your biological mother too."

"What about her?" Haley asked hesitantly.

Before Nathan could respond, Karen spoke up first. "It doesn't matter. Because as it stands, Nathan and Haley now are married. And I'm afraid that true love triumphs over a magical binding contract."

Brooke tried not to laugh. "Haley isn't in love with Nathan."

"Well, they wouldn't have gotten married if they weren't," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice. Peyton and Brooke glared at Whitey as he walked closer to the group. "It's nice to see you two again."

"I can't say the same for you," Peyton snapped. "Kill him," she ordered Julian. He immediately turned his attention to the old man. Dan and Karen stepped forward to help him, but Julian and Rachel were ready to stop them. So they backed off.

"You do realize that you're outnumbered, right?" Victoria asked Peyton and Brooke as Julian and Whitey continued their magic fight. Haley was surprised to see that Whitey was winning.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Mother. All I want is Haley," Brooke replied as she snapped her fingers. To Haley's surprise, the rabbit and dove turned back into her parents. She rushed over to them and embraced them in a tight hug. "And it's clear that it won't happen tonight."

"You'd better get used to it," Nathan exclaimed angrily as he glared at the brunette. "Because she is never going back to you."

Brooke just smirked at him. "I wouldn't bet on that, Nathan." She then snapped her fingers and disappeared. Peyton and Rachel did the same. Julian, Owen and Chris soon followed, leaving Whitey and the wedding party.

After a minute or two, they figured that the wedding crashers were really gone. They rushed over to Whitey, who had been hurt during the last second of the fight. "Are you ok?" Haley asked him concerned as Dan and Nathan helped him get up from the ground.

Whitey nodded. "Still, I would like to check you over back at the house," Karen told him before she turned to Nathan and Haley. "I think the best place for Haley right now is your secret hiding place."

"What about my parents?" Haley asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about us, Haley Bob," her mother assured her. "We'll be fine. Now go and spend the night with your husband."

Haley gave her a wide smile before she embraced her mother in a hug. She then did the same with her father, before she quickly said good-bye to Whitey, Victoria and the Scott family. She then grabbed Nathan's hand and squeezed it tightly as he snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Brooke stormed through the hall until she reached the living room, where the rest of her coven was. Peyton and Rachel were right behind her. The others could tell by the angry looks on their faces that the plan to get Haley back had failed. "So do you have a backup plan?" Carrie asked Brooke.<p>

Brooke didn't respond as Rachel spoke up. "Well, we didn't think we needed one until our old friend Whitey showed up," she replied.

"That old man is still alive?" Carrie asked surprised.

"Yeah and now he is going to tell the Scott family about Keith and Deb," Brooke replied frustrated. "Once that happens, I'll never get Haley back."

"Well, your first little plan would have worked if Haley would have believed you about turning her parents into mice," Carrie said. "If I heard the little troublemaker correctly, I think she had _help_ with that one if you know what I mean."

Peyton knew exactly what she was talking about. "Julian and Owen, bring our little friend up here now," she ordered. Julian and Owen immediately left to do her bidding. They soon appeared with the blonde woman, who was in chains. Peyton glared angrily at her. "Have you been helping your daughter again, Deb?" she demanded. "Because if you did, you're in for a severe punishment. I warned you about interfering with our plans for Haley."

"Well, I thought my daughter should know the truth about her parents," Deb replied.

"What about the premonition? Did you force that on her too?" Brooke demanded.

Deb just smirked at her as she said, "No, that was her all on her own."

Peyton couldn't stand that smirk on Deb's face. "Boys, take her away until I figure out the right punishment for her." Julian and Owen obeyed her wishes. "I don't know who's more stubborn sometimes, your prisoner or mine."

"Well, they are related," Nikki pointed out as she came into the room.

Peyton gave her an annoyed look. "Nikki, we are in a very important meeting right now. What the hell do you want?"

"Brooke's informant is here," Nikki told her. "Should I let her in?" she asked as she turned to Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. We have a few things to discuss with her," she replied before Nikki left the room. A few minutes later, Nikki returned with the informant. She then left them alone.

"Was there something that you forgot to tell us about what went on during the Witches Council's emergency meeting?" Peyton asked the woman as she crossed her arms.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Peyton," the woman warned her. "If you are talking about Mr. Durham, I didn't forget to tell you. I simply chose not to. Even if I did tell you about Mr. Durham beforehand, it wouldn't have made a difference."

"I thought the plan is to stop the prophecy from coming true," Rachel said confused.

"No, taking over the magical world is our plan," Peyton reminded her. "However, we can't do that unless the other members of the Witches Council are dead. The prophecy will come true, no matter how hard we will try to fight it." Brooke gave her a look as she added, "But that doesn't mean it will happen anytime soon."

"What I want to know is whether Haley really loves Nathan or just got married to get away from you," Carrie said. "Because she didn't answer my question earlier."

"There's only one way to find out. We'll just have to call forth their Cupid," the informant replied.

A Cupid suddenly appeared. Nobody was surprised that he showed up fully clothed. He looked around at the group nervously. "Can I help you girls with something?" he asked.

"We know you are a very busy man, but we need to ask you a few questions for us," the woman told him.

"Let me guess, it's about Nathan Scott and Haley James?" Cupid asked. Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Don't look so surprised, Brooke. After all, helping people find their true love is my job."

Brooke glared at him. "In case you didn't know, Haley isn't allowed to fall in love."

"She can, but she blocked her heart because of your little agreement," Cupid replied. "Just like you did when you went to the dark side."

Brooke gave him a look. "Watch it, Cupid," she warned him.

"Please call me 'Jake'," Jake replied. "It sounds more personal. And don't get mad at me. I'm just stating the facts."

Brooke groaned in frustration as Peyton snapped her fingers and Jake disappeared from their sight. Brooke then turned to her informant. "So do you have any ideas how I get my prisoner back, Charlene?" she asked.

Charlene Rimkus just smiled at her. "Yes, I do actually."


	15. Pardon My Past

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

** Pardon My Past**

Haley opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe that she was married to Nathan. Or that Brooke had allowed it to happen. She kept thinking that it was all a dream. But as the hours passed, she realized that it was real. She turned to see that Nathan was already awake and was smiling at her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"My beautiful wife," Nathan replied as he leaned in for a kiss. They shared a sweet kiss before he pulled away. "And how we can start our life together without anybody getting in the way."

Haley sighed. "I wish that was true, but Brooke won't give up until she gets me back. You and I both know that."

Nathan gave her a comforting smile. "That's not going to happen. Brooke knows that she can't control you or order you around anymore. And even if she does try and take you back, she'll have to get through me first."

Haley wasn't amused by Nathan's confidence. "That's what I'm worried about," she replied. "She killed your brother. What is going to stop her from killing you too?"

Nathan knew that she had a point. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the one who is supposed to kill her," he reminded her as he climbed out of the bed. "We just don't know when the prophecy is supposed to happen."

Haley stopped him right there. She sat up straight in the bed and looked at him. "Whoa, nobody said anything about killing her." She had never heard anybody say that. She had just heard that she had to defeat her. "How the hell am I supposed to do that anyway? It's not like I can dump water on her and watch her melt. Or burn her at the stake. Besides, I am a pacifist."

"Well, the magical world hasn't had peace for centuries," Nathan replied as he put on a shirt. "And I don't think that the mortals are doing any better with their problems." Haley was about to respond when he continued. "And besides, you will be using your powers."

Haley gave him a disbelieving look. "May I remind you that the only powers I have are premonitions?" she told him. "So I doubt that they can help me much during this big battle. Especially since I have them while I'm sleeping."

"You could have other powers," Nathan pointed out. "You just haven't tapped into them yet."

Haley was tired of arguing with him. "I'm not going to kill her, Nathan. I can't. I won't," she protested. "There has to be another way."

Nathan sighed. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. If you kill her, you'll become evil just like she did. Even though it's in your blood, that doesn't mean you will become evil." Haley turned to him and gave him a confused look. Nathan didn't even notice. "You can bind her powers and make her a mortal."

"What do you mean that it's in my blood?" Haley demanded as she pushed the covers off of her and stormed over to him. Nathan then realized that he had made a mistake. "Is that what Brooke meant by telling me the truth about my mother?" Nathan was about to answer when Haley continued. "My mother is an evil witch?" she exclaimed.

"You aren't evil," Nathan said, not answering her question. He could see that Haley was getting upset. He tried to calm her down. "Just because your mother is doesn't mean you are."

"How do you know that?" Haley exclaimed angrily. "Nathan, I was born to an evil witch. Her blood runs through my veins."

"Well, that doesn't mean that your dad is an evil warlock," Nathan pointed out. Haley wasn't convinced. "I'm sure if we just talk to Whitey, then he can explain the whole story. After all, he does know your birth parents."

Haley gave him a look. "Exactly. How do you know that we can trust him?"

"Well, you did say that you knew him from somewhere," Nathan pointed out. "So if you know him, I'm sure that he's someone that we can trust. Otherwise, Brooke and Peyton wouldn't have looked so pissed when he showed up at the wedding yesterday."

Haley couldn't argue with that. She then thought for a moment. "You're right. In fact, they knew each other. How can that be if my mother is an evil witch?" she asked him. "I didn't think that good and bad witches crossed paths that much."

"They don't unless it's a good or bad witch turning over to the other side," Nathan replied.

Haley raised her eyebrows. "An evil witch can become good?" she asked surprised. She had heard about a good witch becoming evil, but never the other way around. She didn't think it was possible.

Nathan nodded. "But it is rare."

"Why would an evil witch turn over to the side of good?" Haley asked. She only had to think for a moment before coming up with the answer. "True love."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "So maybe your mom fell in love with a warlock and had you. They bound your powers and gave you to your adoptive parents for protection so you wouldn't be raised evil."

"But if my mom was good, then she wouldn't need to hand me over to my adoptive parents in the first place," Haley protested. "She would have raised me. Or at least come back and visit me. I never got a phone call or letter or anything like that from either her or my father. There was no contact with me whatsoever. Explain that one, Nathan." Haley didn't let him respond. "I know that there is such a thing as closed adoption, but this is the magical world that we're talking about. There are no closed adoptions. I don't know who put me with my adoptive parents, but I do know it was to protect me from my evil mother." She then walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

As she started to get ready for her shower, she couldn't help but think about her birth parents. She had known that she was adopted ever since she was little. However, her parents didn't tell her much about her birth parents. Only that they loved her very much and giving her up was the hardest thing that they had had to do.

When she was eighteen, she had tried to find any information she could about them. Even though she loved her parents, she wanted to get to know her birth parents as well. However, the trail soon ran cold and she gave up. Now that she has discovered that her mother was an evil witch, she started to worry that she might become evil as well. She didn't want anything to happen to Nathan or his family. She knew that she had to talk to someone about it. And she knew exactly who to talk to.

After taking a hot shower, she quickly dried her hair and put her clothes on. By then, she could smell breakfast. She quickly finished getting ready before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Nathan gave her a small smile and she smiled in return. There was an awkward silence between them before Haley spoke. "Nathan, I'm sorry about yelling at you."

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I keep forgetting that you've been Brooke's slave for three years. So it's understandable that you think things differently. But things aren't always what they seem."

Haley knew that he was referring to her birth mother. "Well, we'll see what the Witches Council says. I need you to take me over there so I can talk to them again." Nathan looked at her surprised. "Isn't that why your mom and Victoria stopped the meeting? Because they found out that my mother is an evil witch?" she asked him. She had figured it out earlier, but she didn't want to say anything to him. However, she felt that it was now necessary. "I want to know what would have happened if they didn't let us marry."

"It doesn't matter because we're married now," Nathan said. He didn't know why Haley was so interested in pursuing this. "We should just move on and start our life together."

Haley shook her head. "I can't until I know that I'm not going to become evil like my mother," she replied.

Nathan let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll take you after breakfast. But if you ask me, you're not evil."


	16. The Honeymoon's Over

**A/N: **Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

** The Honeymoon's Over**

When Nathan and Haley appeared in the building, they immediately could see an assortment of magical creatures waiting in the entrance hall. Nathan frowned, knowing that this wasn't a good sign. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen this many creatures at the Witches Council building. "Let's see if we can find my mom or Victoria," he told her as he led her away.

"I wonder what they are here for," Haley said in a curious tone.

"Most of the time, they come here to protest about something," Nathan replied as he looked at the crowd again. "And a crowd this big isn't good." Haley had a feeling that it had to do something with them. However, she didn't say anything as he led her down the hall. They suddenly ran into one of the Witches Council members, Ellie. She was looking worried. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Before Ellie could answer, another familiar voice spoke up first. "We need to talk in private," Charlene Rimkus said as she caught up with them. She had seen them arrive and had been waiting for the right moment to walk over to them. "Why don't you two come into my office?" she asked them as she gestured them to follow her. Nathan and Haley looked at each other before following her into her office. "Please take a seat," she told them as she shut the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest of the members of the Witches Council?" Nathan asked her as he and Haley sat down in the two chairs. He was surprised that Ellie hadn't joined in the conversation.

"They are too busy trying to do damage control," Charlene replied. Nathan and Haley were confused. "I'm afraid that we may have made a mistake in marrying you two."

Nathan couldn't believe his ears. However, Haley wasn't surprised. "It's because of my mother, isn't it?" she asked her as she sighed.

Charlene nodded. "I'm afraid that many creatures of the magical community are questioning your loyalty and whether you truly belong with us or with Brooke and her coven."

Before Nathan could answer, Haley spoke up first. "Actually, that's the reason why we came here today. I want to know if I will become evil like my mother."

"I keep telling her that just because her birth mother is evil doesn't mean that she will be," Nathan added. "And we don't know anything about her birth father. So there is a slight chance that she can still be good."

"There's also a chance that he is mortal as well," Charlene replied. "We don't know all the facts yet."

"The only one who does is Mr. Durham," Nathan said. "Did he tell my mom or Victoria anything new?"

"I'm afraid that Mr. Durham is keeping his secrets to himself. When he came barging in the emergency meeting, he only told us that the prophecy wouldn't happen if we allowed Haley to return to Ms. Davis. But I'm now starting to have doubts about that."

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's true. If you looked at the picture with the prophecy, one of the witches is wearing a wedding ring. And that witch is Haley. Just give her a chance to prove herself. I can guarantee that she will win the battle."

Charlene admired Nathan's persistence. "The problem is that it's not just me or the other members of the Witches Council. She has to prove it in front of the whole magical community. And we can't just force the prophecy to happen. It has to happen when it's destined to."

"But we don't know when that is supposed to be," Nathan protested. "It could be days from now."

Haley thought for a moment before speaking. "It has to be Halloween night. Isn't that the most powerful day for a witch?" she asked them. She had remembered reading that when she was in the Scott's library. Nathan nodded. "So it would make sense that we would have to battle on that day. Not to mention Brooke and I met on Halloween night almost four years ago."

Charlene raised her eyebrows. "You do realize that it won't be easy to vanquish her?" she asked her.

"I'm not planning on vanquishing her. Even though she is a killer, I won't be. I'm going to bind her powers and make her a mortal," Haley replied.

Charlene smiled proudly. "See, that is the difference between you and your mother. I'm sure as long as you fight that temptation to turn to the dark side, you will be able to stay a good witch."

Haley and Nathan exchanged smiles. "See, I told you that you were good. You should listen to your husband more often," he teased her.

Haley then came to a sudden realization. "Oh my god! Halloween is just a few weeks away." She hadn't even realized just how close the date was; until now. She started to panic. "How am I going to prepare for this battle when I only have premonitions to help me?" she moaned. She had seen Brooke use her powers too many times and knew that she was no match for her.

Nathan tried to calm her down. "Don't worry. I'm sure your other powers will show up soon. They always do as you get closer to the prophecy date."

Charlene nodded in agreement. "He's right," she said. "For now, I will trust that you are on our side."

"You don't have to worry. She won't ever go to the dark side of magic," Nathan assured her as he took his wife's hand and they got up from their chairs. He was about to snap his fingers when Charlene stopped him.

"But I'm afraid that my word won't be enough," Charlene repeated. "The magical community will want proof. And I can't give that to them right now." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "So I'm afraid that Haley will have to return to Brooke." Nathan and Haley were about to protest when she continued. "It will only be temporary. It's just until we find out about Haley's birth father. Then we'll see if she really is on our side or not."

"I thought true love triumphs over a magical contract," Nathan protested. He had a feeling that something was off with her, but he didn't know what.

"This is not about the agreement between Haley and Ms. Davis, Mr. Scott. It's about whether Haley is an evil witch or not," Charlene said, trying her best not to get angry. "I know what I said, but my word means nothing to that mob out there."

"And what mob is that, Charlene?" asked a familiar voice. Nathan and Haley turned to see the other members of the Witches Council. Victoria was the one who had spoken. "Is it the one that you conjured to make it look like there were a mob after Nathan and Haley?"

Nathan and Haley were horrified as they realized that she was a traitor. However, they didn't have a chance to say anything as she snapped her fingers and the bracelet disappeared from Haley's wrist. It reappeared in her hands. She smirked at Haley. "Well, I'm sure Brooke will be thrilled to find out what has been blocking her magic all this time."

"I should never have told you about the bracelet," Karen exclaimed angrily.

"Well, you were concerned about Haley. But I wouldn't worry about her. She will be in good hands," Charlene replied. Nathan glared at her as he went towards her. Before anybody could use their magic, Charlene threw down a potion and a vast cloud of smoke filled the room. Everyone had to close their eyes for a few moments as it stung their eyes. When it finally cleared, Nathan was upset to see that both Charlene and Haley were gone.

"I can't believe that she betrayed us," Nathan exclaimed angrily. "Why the fuck would she help Brooke and her coven?"

"Because she's the leader of Brooke's coven," Victoria told him. Nathan was shocked. "I had some suspicion about her for awhile. So I did what I did best and found out that she was not on our side."

"If she isn't on our side, why did she allow us to get married? And why didn't you tell us sooner and do something to stop her?" Nathan asked in an angry and distressed tone. He didn't let anybody answer. "I don't care why she did. I just want my wife back. I'm going over to Brooke's house."

"You won't find her there," Karen said. Nathan was confused. "She has moved out of Tree Hill, along with the rest of her coven. And we don't know where they went. And we can't sense them because they have blocked their magic from us."

Nathan didn't want to hear any more. He just wanted to find his wife. "I don't care. I'm not going to lose her like Lucas lost Brooke," he replied before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>When Haley could finally see through the smoke, she immediately felt hands grab her arms. She struggled to get out of Julian's grip, but she was held tight. "Well, I'm glad to see that you changed your mind and decided to come back to me," a familiar voice said. Haley didn't even have to guess to know who the distinctive voice belonged to.<p>

Haley glared angrily at Brooke. "It was by force and you know it," she exclaimed before she turned to Charlene. "I can't believe you! You're a member of the Witches Council! How could you betray your own people like this?"

Charlene just ignored her and gave Brooke the bracelet. "Here is what Haley has been hiding from you," she said.

Brooke examined the bracelet closely and smirked at Haley. "I can see why Nathan chose this. It was perfect to hide under your sleeve and I didn't ever notice it."

"Well, you now know about the bracelet. So why don't you just punish me and get it over with?" Haley snapped.

Brooke didn't get upset. Instead, she used her magic to have Haley's wrists bound with rope behind her back. Julian continued to hold Haley tight. "I wouldn't do that without letting you get settled in the new house first," she replied. Haley then looked around and noticed that they weren't in the Davis mansion. "Actually, it's a castle that has a perfect view of the North Sea."

Haley wasn't even listening. "You really think you can keep me here? And that I would go back to following your orders? I've changed, Brooke. I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "You're right. And you don't have to. All you have to do is suffer through my lovely punishments." Haley hung on the last word. She was about to ask when Brooke continued. "Did you really think that I would have just_ one_ punishment waiting for you when you came back?"

"And guess what the first one is?" Chris asked happily as he came into the room. He gave Haley a smile before turning to Brooke. "Can Chris Keller play with her now?" he asked anxiously. Haley could tell that he had wanted to do this for days.

Brooke just rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't count your playtime with her as one of my punishments. And I'm afraid that you can't right now. Haley needs to get settled in her bedroom before she does anything else." Chris was again disappointed. He tried not to show it as Brooke gave out orders. "Julian, you can take her to the dungeon now." Haley gave her a surprised look. Brooke knew what she was thinking. "It's only until you decide to be a good little witch and obey my orders again."

"Well, I guess that I'll never be out of there," Haley snapped before Julian dragged her out of the room. She didn't even have a chance to look around as he snapped his fingers and they reappeared in the dungeon, where there was a huge cage in the middle of the room.

He quickly untied the ropes before he pulled her to the cage and pushed her in. He then shut the door. She barely had time to turn around before she saw him locking it. She then sadly watched as he snapped his fingers again and disappeared from sight.

Haley looked around her prison and was disappointed to see that there was no way out except for the door. She had a feeling that the cage was magic proof. So she wasn't going to get out the magical way. She groaned in frustration. She couldn't believe that she was back to being Brooke's prisoner.

"I guess Brooke really wasn't bluffing when she said that she was going to put you in the dungeon," a familiar voice said, startling Haley. She turned around and saw Nikki leaning against the wall. "I just didn't think we would be in the same cell."

"What did you do this time to end up down here?" Haley asked her.

"Nothing," Nikki replied. "They just don't want me in the way while they discuss their plans."

"Where exactly are we?" Haley asked anxiously. "Brooke said that we're in a castle by the North Sea." She knew that they had to be in a different country. She just wished she knew where.

Nikki had to think for a moment. "I think we're in Scotland. I heard them talking about possible countries to move to after Brooke had you back and Scotland was on top of the list."

Haley sighed. "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" she asked her. She really wanted to get out of there before her punishments started. "Besides using magic?"

"What's your big hurry? Your big battle with Brooke isn't for a few more weeks yet," Nikki reminded her. "Are you afraid that you won't survive until then?"

"Actually, I am," Haley confessed. "In case you didn't know, Brooke has multiple punishments lined up for me. Not to mention that bastard Chris wanting to have his fun with me. And I have a husband who I love who I want to get back to."

"So the rumors are true? You and Nathan really got married?" Nikki asked. Haley held out her hand and showed the ring to her. Nikki was impressed. "Boy, you really went behind her back this time. No wonder she has multiple punishments ready for you."

"Well, I don't care," Haley replied as she pulled back her hand and looked down at her wedding ring. "I love him. And nothing she can do to me will change that."

Nikki raised her eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure about that?"


	17. Be Careful What You Witch For

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

** Be Careful What You Witch For**

As soon as Nathan arrived home, he hurried upstairs to the attic and started to look frantically through the boxes. As soon as he was done with one box, he pushed it aside and started on another. He didn't even pay attention to his sister as she came upstairs. "What are you looking for?" she asked him curious.

"Do you remember where Mom and Dad put Lucas's genie lamp?" Nathan asked her. "I'm hoping that Skills can help me get Haley back."

"No, but I don't think that they would have put it up here. It's not exactly a thing you put in a dusty old attic," Lily pointed out as she started to help him look. "They probably buried it or something."

"That would be too easy for someone to find," Nathan replied as he continued to search through boxes. He then looked at his sister. "You don't happen to have it, do you?" he asked her. He knew that she loved borrowing things from people and not giving them back right away.

Lily shook her head. "Besides, I don't think that Mom and Dad would let me near that thing. After all, it can be tricky with wishes. I'm surprised that Lucas didn't give the lamp to you before he died."

Nathan froze for a moment as he processed what his sister said. He then remembered where the lamp was. He turned to his sister as he said, "Promise me that you're not going to Mom and Dad what I'm planning to do with the lamp."

Lily looked at her brother hard. "What exactly are you going to wish for?"

"Just promise me that you won't tell them anything about the lamp," Nathan said urgently.

Lily sighed before she nodded. "I promise," she told him before he snapped his fingers and disappeared from her sight.

He reappeared near the cabin and ran over to the dock where his boat was. He jumped onto the boat and started it up. He then drove it out to the middle of the lake before he stopped. He then took a deep breath and dived into the water. He instantly felt cold, but fought through it. He swam farther down towards the bottom of the lake until he saw the lamp. He grabbed the handle and pushed himself to get up to the surface.

When he was able to breathe again, he frowned as he noticed a familiar figure standing on the dock waiting for him. He thought it was Whitey, but he couldn't tell if it was him. He climbed back onto the boat and drove it back to the dock.

He reached the dock and grabbed the ladder before he handed the lamp to Whitey. He then climbed up as Whitey examined the lamp. "What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan demanded as he snatched the lamp back and started heading towards the cabin. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"I had nothing to do with Haley's kidnapping," Whitey told him. "I wouldn't do that to my own granddaughter."

Nathan froze and turned around to face him, shocked. "Haley is your granddaughter?" he asked him. Whitey nodded. "Then why the hell didn't you raise her instead of letting her end up with Brooke?"

"Because I knew that Jimmy and Lydia James could protect her better than I could," Whitey replied. Nathan gave him a confused look. "It's a long story, son. And I know you're not in the mood for it. So why don't you tell me what you're planning to do with that lamp?"

"I'm going to wish for Haley to be back with me. This is the one place where Brooke can't touch her," Nathan told him as he went back into the house.

Whitey was right behind him. "You do realize that Brooke will just keep coming for her, right?" he asked him. Nathan didn't answer. He knew that he was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "If you keep fighting her, someone will get hurt. Or maybe even killed. Do you want the same thing that happened to your brother to happen to you?" he asked him. Again, Nathan remained quiet. "My son was killed because he kept interfering with those witches."

"Well, maybe your son shouldn't have fallen in love with an evil witch," Nathan exclaimed angrily. "Then maybe your son would have been alive to raise Haley away from this place."

Surprisingly, Whitey didn't get upset. Instead, he remained calm. "It's true that my son did fall in love with an evil witch, but she became a good witch because of that." Nathan was eager to hear more. "However, her coven didn't like that they were losing a member. Or that she was falling in love with a good warlock. So Keith and Deb were on the run for months. And it was hard for Deb since she was pregnant with Haley. After Haley was born, they were able to keep her for a few months. However, they knew that Deb's coven were closing in on them and made the decision to give her to Jimmy and Lydia for safekeeping. Shortly after that, the coven found their hiding place." There was a short pause before Whitey spoke again. "They killed Keith in front of her and then forced her to stay as their prisoner."

Nathan couldn't believe it. "If that was true, then why haven't Deb and Haley met each other by now?"

"Because the coven has made sure that they are separated. After all, they wouldn't want Haley to find out that her mother was a good witch," Whitey pointed out. Nathan was surprised. "You shouldn't worry about Haley. She's fine."

Nathan let out a sigh. "I just wish I can believe that," he said before looking down at the lamp. For a few moments, he had forgotten about it. He decided to take a chance and started gently rubbing it.

Suddenly smoke started coming out of the lamp and quickly filled the room. There was then a loud pop before the smoke cleared and the genie appeared. He quickly looked around the room before he gave Nathan a wide smile. "What took you so long?" he asked him as they embraced in a hug. "I've been waiting on you for years. You're lucky that the lamp is water proof." He then noticed Nathan's wedding ring. He looked at his friend with raised eyebrows as he asked, "Dude, is that what I think it is?"

Nathan nodded. However, he didn't answer his friend. "I promise that I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I need your help in getting my wife back," he said. Skills was about to ask when his friend didn't let him. "It's a long story. The main thing that you need to know is that my wife Haley is being held prisoner by Brooke Davis and her coven. And I need to make sure that she is alright."

Skills stopped him right there. "First of all, you need to know my rules. I can't make anybody fall in love with you, can't kill anyone for you and I don't deal with evil witches," he told him.

Nathan was about to protest when he realized what he had just said. "Wait, does that mean that you can revive people from the dead? Like Lucas?" he asked hopefully. Skills nodded. "What are we waiting for? Do it," he ordered. "We need all the help that we can get to go against Brooke."

"Are you sure that is the real reason you want him to come back?" Whitey asked him with a worried frown. "Or do you just want to see him again?" Nathan again didn't answer. "Look, I know what you are going through. I think about my son every day and wish that he was alive, but I know that it's his destiny."

Nathan wasn't convinced. "That doesn't mean that it's Lucas's destiny. Or even Haley's," he pointed out. "Haley and I are meant to be together, always and forever. And I'm not going to let anything stop us from fulfilling that destiny."

Skills could tell that he was ready to have some wishes granted. "Now remember that you have three wishes. Use them wisely. And I really hope that you would use your last wish to free me."

"I will," Nathan promised before he started to think of the right words to say for his wish. A few minutes later, Skills had snapped his fingers and Nathan disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>In her cell, Haley was staring off into space when she heard a noise. She snapped out of her daydream as she saw a small cloud of smoke appeared outside of her cell. When the smoke cleared, she was surprised, but thrilled when she saw Nathan. She was about to ask questions when he shushed her. "I think it's better not to tell you," he whispered. "You never know who could be listening."<p>

Haley nodded in agreement. "Nathan, you can't be here," she whispered back. She was glad that she was alone. Nikki had been taken upstairs while Haley had been forced to stay in her cell. Haley knew it was for the best. She had a feeling that Nikki wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut about Nathan being there.

"I know, but I had to make sure that you were alright," Nathan told her. "Brooke didn't hurt you, did she?"

Haley shook her head. "No, but it's only a matter of time before she does. She isn't one for patience," she replied. Nathan knew that was true. "You should get out of here now before somebody finds out you're here."

Even though Nathan didn't want to leave her, he knew that she was right. "I'll be back for you," he promised. "I love you, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Haley repeated before he snapped his fingers and disappeared from sight. He had only been gone moments when she heard footsteps. She waited impatiently as the footsteps got closer. When the person finally arrived at her cell, she was surprised to see that it was Charlene and not Brooke. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to answer your questions about my reasons why I chose this life. But I don't think you would truly believe me unless you become an evil witch yourself. You would understand it if you would join us in our coven." Haley turned to her. "Then you could see why Brooke chose the dark side."

"I will never join your coven. In case you've forgotten, I'm the one who is supposed to defeat Brooke in a few weeks," Haley reminded her.

"And how are you planning to do that without actually killing her?" Charlene asked her. "Or without your powers?" she asked. Haley gave her a confused look. "Brooke is planning to take away your powers once your punishments start." Haley just scoffed at her. "Besides, how do you know that it's this Halloween instead of one years down the road?"

"I don't," Haley admitted. "But that doesn't mean that it won't happen this year. I'll find a way to defeat you, her and the rest of your coven. Then your reign of terror over the magical world will be over."

"Actually, our reign of terror is just beginning. Soon, the old Witches Council will be dead and there will be a new one in its place," Charlene replied with a smirk. "Once that happens, you can say good-bye to your husband and your new friends."

Haley glared at her. "Don't you dare hurt them," she exclaimed angrily.

"I won't," Charlene replied. There was a short pause before she added, "But I can't say the same for Brooke and her friends. Or even Chris." Haley grew worried for Nathan, knowing what Chris was capable of. "Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Charlene asked her. She didn't let Haley reply as she left the cell, leaving Haley feeling lost at what to do.


	18. Speak No Evil

**A/N**: There's a poll in my profile for readers to vote on the next story after BTHE is complete. If I could have two in my profile, I would have a poll for upcoming Naley stories after this story is complete. As always, I like to thank my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

** Speak No Evil**

Time passed too slowly for Haley. Once Nikki had been taken out of the cell, she hadn't been brought back. Even though Nikki wasn't her favorite person to talk to, she was still company. All she could do was wait until Brooke was ready to give out her first punishment. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to eat any meals until she was ready to cooperate.

Haley didn't care about eating. She didn't care if she was in the cold dungeon either. She just wanted to try and warn Nathan and the others about the coven's plan somehow. Yet, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that without cooperating with Brooke.

She looked down at her wedding ring and instantly started to think about Nathan. She wished that she could be back in the cabin with him so they could live out their lives in peace. She would love to have a family with him, but she knew that it couldn't happen until after the coven was defeated. That was why she had asked Nathan to wait to consummate their marriage. She would have loved it to happen on their wedding night, but it hadn't feel right.

She looked up as she heard footsteps. She wasn't surprised when she saw that it was Brooke, who was smirking away. Julian and Owen were with her. "I do apologize for your accommodations. When I picked this place, I didn't realize how cold it would be. Luckily, we've made it nice and toasty upstairs. I'm sure you would love to join us now." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "But there are a few new rules." Haley was about to roll her eyes when Brooke gave her a warning look. "Don't give me attitude, Haley. Or I will send you up to Chris and I'll let him have his fun with you. And I can promise you that there will be no time limit this time."

Haley knew that Brooke was serious and immediately stopped with the attitude. The last thing she wanted was to be put with Chris for an undetermined amount of time. "What are the new rules?" she asked hesitantly. She knew that the new rules would be stricter than usual because of her breaking the previous rules.

"Why don't you step outside of your cell and I'll show you?" Brooke asked her as she unlocked the door. Haley gave her a confused look, but didn't say anything as the door was pulled open. As she walked out of her cell, she was relieved to see that Julian and Owen were staying in their positions. She then realized that they were there only if she was resistant to do Brooke's orders. It was confirmed when Brooke conjured up a chair and gestured her to sit down. Haley did obediently right before Brooke used her magic to tie her hands behind her back.

Haley looked at her. "Do you really think that I'm going to try to escape when I know better than that?"

"Clearly, you don't if you ran off with Nathan," Brooke reminded her. "And you got married to him. How was your wedding night by the way?"

"None of your business," Haley snapped.

Brooke glared at her. "You know, I was going to start with the new rules, but I think I'm going to start with fixing your mouth first."

Haley looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Brooke just smirked at her. "I'm sure you know the _Little Mermaid _story, right?" she asked her. Luckily, she wasn't expecting an answer. "The mermaid gives up her voice so that she could be with the one that she loved. And you are going to do the same thing except it won't be for your husband. It will be your first punishment."

"I didn't think Peyton would allow that," Haley replied. "After all, you need someone to entertain your coven. And I'm your favorite singer."

Brooke knew that she had a point. "True, but Peyton even agrees that you need to rest that big voice of yours," she said. "You're going to need it after Halloween night."

"You're right. I will. Because I'll be free of you after that and will be able to sing wherever and whenever I want," Haley replied. She then asked, "By the way, how the hell do you propose to force my voice out of my throat if I don't sing?"

"You should know by now it's either willingly or by force," Brooke reminded her. "And you know that by force will involve some pain. And I'm sure that you don't want that. So what it is going to be?"

Haley glared at her. "Go to hell," she exclaimed angrily.

"See, this is exactly why I want to do this. You're lucky. I could have started with the roughest punishment first. But I decided to go easy on you," Brooke replied. "Now are you going to cooperate or will the boys have to get rough on you?"

"If you're so desperate, then why don't you use a spell or your magic?" Haley asked her.

Brooke knew that she had a point. "I could, but then you wouldn't suffer. And I want you to suffer."

"Like being away from my husband isn't punishment enough?" Haley asked her in a incredulous tone.

Brooke gave her a look. "You know you weren't supposed to fall in love with him in the first place. That was part of our little arrangement, remember?"

"It's not like I wanted to fall in love with Nathan. It just happened," Haley protested. "You can't help who you fall in love with, can you? Or have you forgotten all about that when you turned to the dark side?"

"You'll find out yourself when you join our coven," Brooke told her.

"As I told Charlene, I'm never going to join your coven," Haley exclaimed angrily. "You can kill me along with the rest of the Scott family. Just because my mother was evil doesn't mean that I will become evil too." Even though she said that out loud, she still didn't know if she could believe it.

"You will, Haley," Charlene said as she came into view. "You may deny it now, but you will soon stop resisting your destiny."

"My destiny is with my husband, not with you and your coven," Haley protested. She didn't care what they did to her, but she wasn't going to give in to them. "So you might as well kill me now because I'm _never_ going to join your coven."

"I'm sorry, Haley, but your presence here is too important for our plan that it wouldn't be right to kill you," Charlene told her. "Now are you going to sing for us or are we going to have to force it out of you?"

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into the house and his parents came out into the hall, wondering who had come in. They were relieved when they saw their son. "We haven't found Haley yet. But we are doing everything possible to find her," Karen told her son.<p>

"I found her. She's safe for now," Nathan said. "But who knows how long that will last with Brooke's patience."

His parents exchanged confused looks. "How do you know that Haley is safe?" Dan asked him. Nathan didn't answer as he walked through the house to the kitchen. His parents were right behind him. "Nathan, what did you do?"

Nathan didn't answer for a moment. "I asked Skills to help me," he replied. His parents gave him scolding looks. He was expecting that. However, he tried to reassure them. "Don't worry. I said my wish carefully."

"And what exactly was that wish?" Karen asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I knew that I couldn't bring Haley back to the cabin since Brooke would come after her again. So I wished that I could go and see Haley anytime that I wanted to," Nathan replied. "As long as I needed to until I feel that I need to get her out of there."

Dan looked at his son impressed. "Wow, that was very specific. Good thinking, but what will happen when you feel that you need to get her out of there?"

"I'm hoping that we will have figured out a plan by then so that I can bring her back to the cabin," Nathan replied. "Then I'm going to use my third wish to set Skills free."

"Where is Skills now?" Karen asked her son. Both of his parents had noticed that he had walked in the house alone. "You didn't bring him here, did you?"

Nathan shook his head. He knew that would be too risky. "He is back at the cabin until I am ready to make my second wish."

"So Haley is ok?" Karen asked him in a concerned tone.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, but it looks like she is in a dungeon of some sort. But that's all I could find out about the location. Maybe I can find out more if I go back there."

Karen immediately stopped him. "Nathan, I know how much you want to see Haley again. But it's too dangerous right now. You should wait until after we've come up with a plan to deal with Charlene and the others."

"What do they want? Clearly, they don't just want me and Haley apart, do they?" Nathan asked them. He didn't believe so, but he couldn't help asking.

Karen sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid that it is much worse than that. We believe that Charlene and her followers want control of the magical world," she told him. Nathan was surprised. "After all, the magical world can't survive without the Witches Council. But if the new Witches Council is full of evil witches, then the balance of power will shift from good to evil."

"And the good creatures won't stand a chance at a fair trial and will be executed without a second thought," Nathan finished for her. "And I don't even have to guess at who they would go after first."

"If we're right, Haley won't be the only one who will have to battle the enemy come Halloween night," Dan replied. "And we're going to need all the help we can get."

Nathan frowned. "You think it will be more than just our coven against their coven? Who the hell would help them?"

"Well, they have more than just witches for their followers. They have a few vampires as well," Karen explained. "I remember Lucas telling me about one particular nasty one named Ian."

Nathan nodded, now remembering. "No one has staked him yet?" he asked in surprise.

Karen shook her head. "No, he is still out there seducing innocents and then feeding on them whenever he can. We have tried to keep tabs on him, but it has been difficult. He knows how to cover his tracks."

"Or he has someone doing it for him," Nathan muttered before he asked his parents a question. "Do you know if he is still in town? Because he is probably the one who will contact us for Charlene and her coven." He shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe that she is one of them."

"I can," Karen replied as Nathan turned to her. "I haven't trusted her for a moment. But I was willing to give her a chance."

Nobody had a chance to respond as Victoria popped in the kitchen. "You will never believe what I found out about your son." Everyone exchanged confused looks before turning back to her. "There may be a possibility that Lucas is alive," she told them as the Scott family gave her shocked looks.


	19. Exit Strategy

**A/N: **Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese! And check out my new Naley story: The Teacher and the Coach.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

** Exit Strategy**

After a few moments of silence, Nathan was able to find his voice. "That's impossible! We all saw Brooke kill Lucas!"

"Victoria, are you sure?" Karen asked her. It sounded crazy, but she knew better than not to hope for her oldest son to still be alive. Anything was possible in the magical world.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, I'm positive. Ellie and I were snooping around Charlene's desk and we found her little black book of spells," she told them as she pulled out the book in question. "And it looks like she froze Lucas and is keeping him in a tank hidden somewhere. I just wish that I knew where."

"If that's true, why would she take him in the first place?" Nathan asked, still in denial. He wanted his brother to be alive, but he still couldn't believe that it could actually happen. "Brooke should be the one keeping him on ice."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that the reason isn't good," Karen replied worried. "It's obviously part of the plot to get rid of us." She then paused for a moment as she started to sense something. She had a worried look on her face as she realized what she was sensing. "Ellie and Miranda are in trouble."

"Let's go," Dan ordered. Nathan was about to go with them when his parents stopped him. "Hold it, Nathan. You, Clay and Lindsey should go and check out Charlene's house and see if you can find anything out about where she could be hiding Lucas."

Nathan sighed, but agreed before Victoria and his parents disappeared from sight. He then jumped as he heard his sister's voice. "Is Lucas really alive?" she asked him eagerly.

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" Nathan asked in an annoyed tone.

"Is Lucas really alive?" Lily repeated, ignoring the question.

Nathan shrugged. "We don't know yet. That is what we're going to find out. Now where are Clay and Lindsey?"

"I think they are practicing their martial arts in the basement," Lily told him before he walked towards the basement door. "Can I come with you when you go to Charlene's house?" she asked him.

"No, it's too dangerous," Nathan replied before he opened the basement door and walked down the stairs. Lily was right behind him. Sure enough, Lindsey and Clay were practicing their martial arts skills. Lindsey was trying to punch Clay while he moved away. However, they took a break once they saw Nathan.

"Are you ok?" Clay asked him in a concerned tone.

"I will be once we get my wife back," Nathan replied. "But first, we have to go and check out Charlene's house. Victoria thinks that she froze Lucas and has him in a tank hidden somewhere."

"If that is true, then we shouldn't be looking at Charlene's house. We should be looking in the place where they have taken Haley," Clay said. "She obviously wouldn't leave him behind."

The others agreed as Nathan thought for a moment. "I could ask Haley if she knows what country she's in. Because it's obvious that she's not in the U.S. anymore."

"The problem is that she won't know the exact location," Lindsey pointed out. "And we don't have time to scout the country for her."

"Why don't you just ask Skills to bring Lucas to us?" Lily suggested.

"Because Charlene probably has a protection spell over his tank," Nathan replied. "No, it's better for me to just ask Haley where she is."

Before his friends could respond, they heard some shouting upstairs. They hurried back up the stairs to see what was happening. Dan was carrying a badly beaten and unconscious Ellie while Victoria was leaning on Karen for support. Everyone could see that Victoria was limping. Clay helped Karen with Victoria while Dan gently laid Ellie down on the couch.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked as Victoria sat down in an armchair.

"We got there too late to save Miranda," Karen told them sadly. "They were about to finish Ellie off, but we managed to stop them for now." She then turned to Victoria. "Are you ok?" she asked her.

Victoria nodded as she winced. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Take care of Ellie," she told her.

Karen wouldn't hear of it. "Nonsense, you're hurt too. Lily, go and get the first aid kit," she instructed her daughter as she examined Victoria's knee. Lily nodded and dashed out of the room. She then turned to her son for a moment. "I thought you guys were headed to Charlene's house."

"We were until we realized that Charlene probably wouldn't keep Lucas at her house if the coven moved," Nathan replied as he looked at Ellie worriedly. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know, son," Dan admitted. "We'll know more once we get Mrs. James to look her over. Now go and find Mr. Durham and bring him here. I have a feeling that he will need protection from Charlene and her coven."

"I don't think he wants it," Nathan told him. "I think he wants to help us fight them to avenge his son's death."

Karen worked on Victoria's knee as she spoke. "If they find him first, he won't stand a chance against them," she said. "They don't want him or anybody else to tell Haley the truth about her parents."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Even though Haley knows about the prophecy, she doesn't believe it that it is her who defeats Brooke. She is too focused on knowing that her mother was evil."

His parents turned to him. "How does she know that?" Dan asked him.

Nathan turned red. "I may have let it slip out to her during our conversation about the prophecy that morning before we went to the Witches Council. I kept telling her that she wasn't evil, but she didn't believe me."

Victoria grew worried. "If she continues to have doubts, the temptation of doing black magic is going to be too powerful for her to resist."

"What about the prophecy?" Lindsey asked her. "Can that still happen if Haley becomes evil?"

"Of course the prophecy will still happen. Because Haley won't become evil," Nathan said. "She's not like Brooke. She won't give into temptation." He then left the room and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

He ignored the footsteps behind him. He knew that his mother had followed him upstairs. She took over that position when Lucas had been killed. "Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked him as she watched him pull his suitcase out from the closet.

"You and Dad asked me to find Lucas. So that's what I'm going to do," Nathan replied as he started packing some of his clothes into his suitcase. "Since it's too dangerous to ask Haley where she is, I'll have to do it the old fashion way. I just hope that Charlene put Lucas in the same castle they put Haley in."

Karen nodded understandingly. "I see." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Be careful. You know how dangerous it is out there."

Nathan turned to her surprised. "You're not stopping me?" he asked.

Karen sighed. "I may be the matriarch of this family, but I've learned in the last month that I can't stop you from doing what you want to do. After all, you're an adult and not to mention a married man now. The only person who can boss you around is Haley."

Nathan couldn't help but smile at that comment. "I just hope that we get a chance to have a life together."

Karen gave him a comforting smile. "You will. I know it." She then embraced him in a tight hug. "Now go out there and find your brother and wife. Bring them home safely."

Nathan nodded. "I will," he promised.

* * *

><p>While Nathan was on the hunt, Brooke began her punishments on Haley. She had found out that Brooke had been right about what she had said. Taking away her voice was just the beginning. After a couple of days, Brooke and her coven had used Haley as their guinea pig for their spells and curses. However, it was worse than usual since it had been the whole coven and not just Brooke, Peyton and Rachel. Haley barely had time to recover from one curse or spell before they used another one on her.<p>

Chris then finally got his wish and was allowed to play with Haley. She could tell that he was elated that she couldn't protest or talk back to him. She wished that she had magic powers to make him stop before he went too far with her. But she knew that it couldn't happen since all she had was premonitions.

When Julian and Owen brought her into the bedroom, they tied her wrists to the bedpost before they left her alone with Chris, who then taunted her about Nathan. As Chris got ready in his bathroom, Haley struggled to get out of her restraints. But they had been tied tight. She tried again and suddenly the ropes came loose. She was surprised, but relieved.

She quickly untied herself and slipped out of the bedroom, unnoticed. She tiptoed down the hall as she tried to find an exit. She was glad when she saw that there was nobody around. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before Chris realized that she was gone.

When she got to the end of the hall, she was relieved to see that there was another hallway. She knew that she didn't have any other choice but to go down it. She held her breath as she heard Chris's voice calling out her name before he shouted that she had escaped.

Haley knew that she had to think of something fast. She then realized that it was a possibility that she had used her powers to get out of her restraints. She started to wonder the reason before she realized that she could try and snap her fingers to get herself out of the castle and back into the cabin. She knew that Brooke hadn't put the finding spell back on her yet. Instead, she had let her wear the bracelet again. It was now powerless, but Haley didn't care. She wore it because it had been the first present that Nathan had given her.

She closed her eyes and thought of Nathan's cabin. She snapped her fingers and felt herself leaving the hallway of the castle. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. She smiled to herself as she looked at her surroundings. She immediately recognized the fireplace and knew that she was definitely at the cabin. She couldn't believe that it had worked.

However, she also knew that she had to be careful and make sure that this place really was the cabin. She had been fooled by Brooke before. She wondered where Nathan was and wished that she could call out for him.

She looked around the cabin twice before she realized that he wasn't there. She hoped that he wasn't in any trouble. She knew that she had to try his mother's house. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on where she wanted to go.

A few seconds later, she heard some surprised gasps. She opened her eyes and was thrilled to be surrounded by her friends. She embraced them in tight hugs as she was bombarded with questions. At first, she didn't care. She was just happy to be home. She then interrupted them and they let her speak. However, she couldn't so she did her best to show that she couldn't talk.

It took a few minutes before Karen finally understood what she was trying to tell them. "I can't believe that they took away your voice. Don't worry, Haley. I know just what to do," Karen said as she snapped her fingers. A drink appeared in her hands. "Drink this and your voice will come back. However, it might be a little while before you are able to sing again."

Haley nodded understandingly before she started sipping her drink. Everyone waited eagerly as she drank it. She waited a few seconds before she started to talk. "That tastes way better than anything I've ever drank before," she admitted as she realized that she could finally talk. Everyone cheered before Haley asked her question. "Where's Nathan?"

"He went out searching for Lucas," Karen said as Haley gave her a confused look. "It's a long story. We'll tell you about it later. Right now, we're going to get Nathan back here so that you two can reunite. And we're not going to let you return to Brooke again. I promise you that."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's your family," Haley said. "Charlene and her followers are planning to take over the magical world."

Karen sighed. "We know. They have already killed Miranda and almost got Ellie. We have been getting ourselves prepared for the last two weeks now."

Haley was surprised. "Wow, I didn't realize that I've been there that long. Of course, I lost track since she started my punishments."

"How did you manage to escape?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think I used my powers," Haley replied as she thought back to that moment. "But Brooke took away my powers when she first started my punishments. At least, I thought she did."

"Well, that is usually a sign of your powers coming to your full strength, not to mention the prophecy is closer to being fulfilled," Karen told her.

Before anybody could say another word, Nathan popped in. He and Haley exchanged wide smiles before they shared a passionate kiss. She then knew that it wasn't a dream. They were really together again. "I've missed you so much. I was so worried about you," he said as they pulled away.

"I missed you too," Haley replied. "When Charlene told me their plan, I thought that I would never see you alive again."

Nathan pulled her into a comforting hug. "Don't worry. That will never happen because we are going to take them down first."

Haley nodded in agreement. She knew that she had no choice but to fight. "What do we start with?"


	20. When Bad Witches Turn Good

**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese. Don't forget to check out my new rewrite: The Teacher and the Coach.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

** When Bad Witches Turn Good**

After Haley got caught up with the recent events, Nathan told his coven about his unsuccessful search for the answer to see if Lucas was really alive or not. He was disappointed and felt like he had failed his family. His parents assured him that he hadn't. He had done his best and that was all that counted. Now their focus was on getting ready for the big battle.

However, Nathan wanted to tell Haley the good news before they would go any further. "Haley, your mother isn't an evil witch," Nathan told her. Haley gave him a confused look. "Well, she was until she fell in love with a good witch. She then found that doing black magic wasn't as good as she thought it was."

Haley was shocked. "How do you know that?" she asked him.

"Because your grandfather told me," Nathan replied. "You weren't born evil, Hales. And you never will be."

Haley still wasn't convinced. Karen then continued the story. "The reason you were left with Jimmy and Lydia is because your parents couldn't keep you. The coven wouldn't let your mother leave. Your father tried to stop them, but he was killed as her punishment for betraying them." There was a short pause before Karen continued. "It's the same coven who has been keeping you prisoner for the last three years."

Haley was even more surprised than before. Yet, she was confused too. "If that's true, why haven't I ever seen her before?"

"It's obvious that they didn't want you to," Victoria replied, speaking up. "They didn't want you to find out the truth about your mother. Otherwise, that would probably ruin all of their plans for you."

"That explains why they have been pushing me to join their coven," Haley replied. "And I thought it was because they were trying to stop the prophecy from coming true." She then had a thought. "Wait a minute, who did you say told you this?" she asked as she turned back to Nathan.

Nathan was about to answer when someone else spoke up. "I did," a familiar voice said as Whitey appeared in the doorway.

Haley was shocked. She wasn't expecting that at all. "Whitey? You're my grandfather?" she asked.

Whitey nodded. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but it wasn't the right time to tell you."

"Because of the prophecy?" Haley asked him. Whitey nodded again. "Is it true what Nathan said? My mother was evil until she fell in love with my father?"

Whitey was quiet for a moment. He then looked around at the people in the room. "Could you give us a few moments alone?" he asked them. Karen nodded and the coven slowly filed out of the room.

Haley suddenly squeezed Nathan's hand. "Please stay with me," she told him.

Nathan nodded. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. "Of course I will," he said as he gave her a smile. They embraced in another tight hug.

Whitey waited until everyone had left before he spoke again. She turned to him, ready to listen. "Haley, you need to know that it's not all black and white when it comes to good and evil. It's true that your mother was an evil witch. In fact, she came from one of the most evil families in the magical world. And it wasn't easy for your mother to break out of her evil ways. Especially since she had been doing it for so long."

"How was my father able to get her to do it then?" Haley asked anxiously. Now that she knew the truth, she wanted to know the whole story. "How did they meet anyway?"

Whitey was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Your mother Deb was assigned to torture Keith. She didn't realize that he was a warlock until he started fighting back. He tried to escape, but she was able to catch him before he could. She then took away his powers. Yet, he was still able to talk. As the days passed, they started to become friends rather than a captor and her prisoner. He then started teaching her how to use her powers for good in secret. It was then when they realized that they were falling in love. When they eloped, I was their only witness. Shortly after that, she found out that she was pregnant with you."

"How was she able to hide it for so long?" Haley asked him curiously.

Whitey had to think for a moment. "Well, she was fine for the first few months. After all, a pregnant woman doesn't show for the first few months. She then had to hide the pregnancy by magic." Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You can use magic for just about anything but love."

Haley let out a sigh. "I now understand why my birth parents gave me up, but why didn't you take care of me?" she asked him. "I was your own granddaughter. How could you not want me?"

"Like your parents, I wanted to make sure that you were safe from harm," Whitey told her. "The coven was after me. And they would have raised you evil if they had found you with me. I knew that you would be safe with Jimmy and Lydia."

Nathan then frowned as he thought for a moment. "Does this mean that Haley has family who are still evil witches and warlocks?"

Whitey nodded. "Deb has a brother Cooper who is an evil warlock."

Haley gasped as she realized who he was talking about. "I know him. He comes to the house every year when the coven comes together on Halloween night to celebrate the holiday. I had no idea that he was my uncle."

"I bet he wasn't happy when he found out that his sister was falling in love with the enemy," Nathan said.

Whitey nodded. "He was pissed off. He was the first one to discover that she was pregnant and tried to reason with her first. When that didn't work, he turned her over to the coven. They locked her up and waited for the birth. They were hoping to raise you evil, but Keith and I rescued her before it was too late. Right after you were born, we gave you to Jimmy and Lydia."

Haley didn't have to hear the rest of the story. She knew the rest. "So true love can really break any spell? Even when you are evil?"

Nathan gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course it can. True love can defeat anything." He then thought for a moment. "That's how you are going to defeat Brooke."

Haley gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"If Lucas is frozen, then that means he is still alive. And if that is true, then he can try and help turn Brooke back into a good witch," Nathan explained. "Then you don't have to worry about killing her."

Haley knew that he had a point. "Do you really think it will work?" she asked him. She didn't want to kill Brooke, but she would if she had to.

"I know Brooke. And if you defeat her first, she will get pissed off enough to want to kill you," Nathan said. "That is when we would bring Lucas out. She would be most vulnerable then."

"I suppose you would be the one searching for him again?" a familiar voice asked. The three turned to see Karen and Victoria. They had let them have their conversation. However, they couldn't help listening once they heard them talking about Lucas. "Nathan, you know you'll be taking a huge risk in getting caught and perhaps even killed."

Nathan nodded. "I know, but it would be worth it if we can bring everyone home safely."

"Then I think it's time to get started on Haley's training," Karen told them. "After all, we want her to be all ready for Halloween night."

After a long day of training, Nathan took Haley back to the cabin. They settled down in front of the fireplace. Haley gave him a wide smile. "I had a fun time today. I never thought that training for a battle could be so much fun," she said.

"Working can be fun," Nathan replied. "Or did you forget that while you were Brooke's slave?"

Haley thought for a moment before she spoke. "There are many things I forgot that I could do," she admitted. "I'm surprised that Brooke or Charlene didn't try and come to take me back."

Nathan gave her a comforting smile. "Well, I think they know where you are by now and aren't going to fight you anymore. They will wait for Halloween night to do that." Haley knew that he was right. "What do you want to do after we defeat them?"

Haley returned the smile. "I want to start our family. I would love to have a son who is just like his protective father."

"I wouldn't mind it if our baby is like her beautiful mother," Nathan replied before they shared a passionate kiss. They then cuddled up next to each other and fell fast asleep, dreaming of their future life together.


	21. Death Takes a Holiday

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

** Death Takes a Holiday**

The next day, Nathan showed Haley the genie lamp. She examined it in amazement. She couldn't believe that she was really holding a lamp that had a genie in it. "Wow, I didn't realize that these things actually existed," she told him. "Does he really grant you three wishes?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes and I'm going to use my third wish to wish him free," he told her. "After all, he is a prisoner too. He deserves to be free just as much as you do. I just hope that he can help us with Lucas first."

"Well, there is one way to find out," Haley replied as she started to hand the lamp over to her husband. However, he stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Why don't you go first?" Nathan asked her.

Haley gave him a comforting smile. "I have you. What else would I wish for?"

Nathan knew that she had a point. "Let's see if Skills can find Lucas then," he replied before he gently took it from Haley. He then rubbed the lamp and smoke began to come out of the lamp before it formed into Skills. They exchanged smiles as Skills noticed Haley. Nathan then did the introductions. "Skills, I would like you to meet my wife, Haley. Haley, this is Skills."

Skills was impressed. "I guess this means that you don't need to check up on her anymore, does it?"

Nathan laughed. "No, it doesn't. But I still need your help." Skills was ready to listen and obey his command. "Victoria thinks that Charlene has frozen Lucas and hidden him somewhere. Do you think that you could find him and bring his tank here?"

Skills immediately protested. "I told you, Nate. I don't deal with evil witches," he told him. "You're going to have to find some other way."

"Charlene is already after us. So it won't matter when you bring Lucas here," Nathan pointed out. "Besides, I thought you would want to see Lucas again."

Skills knew that he was right. "Ok then. Make your wish."

Nathan was about to respond when Haley spoke up. "Wait a minute, do we have any idea how to get Lucas out of his frozen state?"

That hadn't even crossed Nathan's mind until she mentioned it. He thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, I think that the Scott family magic will be powerful enough to unfreeze him."

"You have to be sure, Nate. Things will go wrong if you mess up," Skills said.

Nathan gave him a look. "I'm not a beginner, Skills. I know the risks," he replied as they heard a knock at the front door. "Can you get that, Hales?" he asked her. "It should be my parents and Lily. I told them that it was safe for them to come to the cabin."

Haley nodded as she walked into the foyer. She opened the door and was relieved when she saw that it was them. Even though she was safe with Nathan, she still had that fear that Brooke would come for her again. "You're just in time. We were just about to start," Haley told them as they stepped into the cabin.

"Skills, it's nice to see you again," Karen said as they followed Haley into the living room.

Skills gave her a smile. "It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Scott."

"Mom, once I wish Lucas's tank here, how do you propose we get him out of it?" Nathan asked.

"We use our love for him, of course," Karen said. "After all, true love breaks any curse or spell."

"What if his tank is magic proof?" Nathan asked her. Now that they were putting a plan in action about Lucas's rescue, he wanted to look at it from every angle. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Karen assured him. "Now let's get started. We have no time to lose."

Nathan knew that she was right. He then turned to Skills and spoke. "I wish that Lucas would be brought here."

Skills nodded. "Your wish is my command," he replied before he snapped his fingers.

Everyone was amazed when a frozen tank appeared in front of them. Karen gently peeked over the case and saw that it was indeed Lucas inside it. She tried not to get too emotional, but she couldn't help it. "I can't believe that he has been alive all these years and I never knew it."

"None of us did," Dan replied gently.

"But I'm a member of the Witches Council. I'm supposed to be on top of everything that goes on in the magical world," Karen exclaimed. "How can I keep our world safe if I'm not doing my job?"

"You were doing your job," Nathan assured her. "It's just that Charlene was good in covering up her tracks about faking Lucas's death."

Dan nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Lucas, we should get him out of that tank. Haley, why don't you find some towels or blankets? Lucas will be freezing once we get him out of there."

Haley obediently dashed off. As she gathered blankets from the hall closet, she could hear the Scott family in the next room. She couldn't help but listen as they got frustrated with their efforts to break Lucas out from his prison. She waited until they tried one last time before walking back into the room with the blankets. She saw that the Scott family was standing around Lucas's tank in a circle.

Karen frowned as she looked at Lucas's tank. "I don't understand it. True love has always worked before."

"Maybe it's not our love that will break the spell. Maybe it's his true love for Brooke," Lily suggested.

"But the problem is that his true love is an evil witch now," Nathan said as he frowned. "And Charlene knows that. Something else has to break the spell."

"What about Haley?" Lily asked them. "Doesn't she have powers? Isn't she part of the Scott family too?"

"But she doesn't even know him, does she?" Skills asked them.

"It doesn't matter if she does or not. She is part of our family now. Therefore, she can help us," Karen replied. "And it's worth a try. Haley, are you willing to help us?"

Haley nodded. "Of course I will," she replied as she took Nathan's hand and joined the circle. "What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate," Karen replied as she closed her eyes. Haley and the rest of the Scott family did the same. Skills was the only one who saw the tank glow. He watched as the tank opened and Lucas floated out of it. The tank then burst into a thousand of different pieces before he gently floated onto the floor.

Everyone then opened their eyes and quickly sprung into action. Nathan bent down next to him to try and resuscitate him while Karen and Lily tried to warm him up with the blankets. Everyone held their breaths as they waited anxiously for Lucas to take a breath. After a few agonizing moments, they heard a gasp and then cough from him. They sighed in relief as Lucas looked up at his family. "What happened?" he groaned as Nathan and Dan slowly helped him up. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around the living room. He then noticed Haley. "Who are you?"

Nathan smiled proudly as he made the introductions. "Lucas, I'd like you to meet Haley, my wife." Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It's a long story. I'm not sure you would want to hear it."

Lucas frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it involves Brooke Davis," Haley replied as Lucas turned to her, interested to hear her tale.

Meanwhile, Charlene was walking up onto the front porch of a house and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently until the owner was able to come and answer the door. Finally, the door was pulled open. She glared at the person as she walked past them and into the foyer. "What the hell took you so long? We have a major problem."

"So your plan in getting Haley back on our side isn't working? What did you expect after she had met the Scotts?" the man asked her. Charlene was about to respond when the man didn't let her. "Or fell in love with Nathan Scott? It's like Deb and Keith all over again."

Charlene was finally able to speak. "Don't pin this on me, Cooper Lee," she exclaimed angrily. "If you would have discovered her affair with Keith Durham before she got pregnant, none of this would have happened."

Cooper couldn't believe that she was blaming him. "You were the one who assigned her to torture him in the first place," he pointed out as he glared back at her. "But she always was the black sheep of the family. It's not like we could really stop her." Charlene knew that was true. He then changed the subject. "So what is the problem now?" he asked her curious to know what the problem was this time.

"If it's not enough that Haley has escaped again, but now my most prized possession is missing," Charlene told him. Cooper frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Scott family had managed to find him and bring him back to their house. They always were nosy when it came to other people's business. I just wish that it wasn't mine."

Cooper then raised his eyebrows. "So I assume you're here to ask your dear old brother if he has a back-up plan, right?" he asked her. Charlene didn't answer as her brother continued. "Because you are out of ideas and don't really want that prophecy to come true."

Charlene gave him a look. "Of course I don't want that prophecy to come true. If that happens, our entire reputation will be ruined. Our family won't be feared anymore." She then noticed how calm her brother was. "I don't see why you aren't more worried about this. After all, Haley knows about you."

"Because I still have faith that we will get a chance to rule over the magical world," Cooper replied.

Charlene raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Faith? Have you gone soft, brother? Faith is for stupid mortals."

Cooper just laughed as he said, "You need to relax more."

Charlene wasn't amused. "I'm sorry, but I've been too busy chasing after our niece to do that. Maybe you ought to try."

Cooper just shrugged. "You just need to continue with your plan of killing the rest of the members of the Witches Council."

Charlene shook her head. "It's not going to work now. Ever since the attack on Miranda and Ellie, Ellie has been guarded. I wouldn't be able to get near her. And I can forget about Karen and Victoria. They have been busy at the Scott house. Actually, most of their coven has since they've been preparing for the big battle for Halloween night."

Cooper then thought for a moment. "You do realize that the prophecy was talking about _just _Brooke and Haley, right?"

Charlene nodded as she started to understand what her brother was trying to say. "Cooper, you are a genius. I'll gather the girls and tell them that our battle will start tonight. Would you care to join us?"

"I'd love to," Cooper replied. "Don't worry, Charlene. Haley will join her family soon. And then nothing will stop us from taking over the magical world, nothing."


	22. Bite Me

**A/N**: Sorry for the very long delay. Thanks for the reviews and my beta: Leeese.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

** Bite Me**

Lucas just shook his head in amazement as Nathan finished telling the story. "Wow, I can't believe that I have missed so much. Or that Haley and Brooke have to battle to the death."

Haley gave him an unimpressed look. "I know that you don't want to kill her, but I don't know if I can help you to convince her to become good again."

"Why not?" Nathan exclaimed. "You are her one true love. If anyone can do it, you can."

Lucas gave his brother a look and asked, "Have you ever heard of a witch switching from good to evil to good again?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that Brooke can't be the first," Nathan pointed out.

Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "When did you become such an optimist?"

Nathan just gave his brother a smile. "It was when I heard the story about Haley's birth parents. If her mother could turn good because of love, then there is no reason why Brooke can't do the same."

Lily frowned. "I thought becoming good or evil was a choice. How can Haley and Lucas convince Brooke to become good again? Especially since she has been evil for so long? Can true love really work?"

"There's only one way to find out," Karen replied before she turned to her eldest son. "Lucas, you are going to go through intense studying and training over the next days. You have a lot of catching up to do."

Lucas nodded understandingly. "I'm ready."

"Good. Then let's get started," Dan replied. "We have no time to lose." He and Lucas then quickly said good-bye before they disappeared from sight. Karen and Lily were right behind them.

Nathan then noticed that Skills was missing. He frowned, wondering where he had gone. He started to grow concerned when he heard strange noises coming from the lamp. Smoke started to come out of it before Skills appeared with a suitcase. He gave them a wide smile as he said, "Ok, I'm ready for that last wish."

"Are you sure you want to be free?" Nathan asked him. Skills nodded. However, before Nathan could make his wish, they saw Nikki snatch the lamp from the table. She examined it closely as the three glared at her. "Don't even think about taking that," he warned her.

Nikki gave him a look. "I'm not stupid, Nathan. I know you would catch me in a second," she said as she put the lamp down back on the table. "Unlike your wife, I have no powers."

"So why are you here?" Haley asked her suspiciously. She knew that she wouldn't come there without a reason. "Actually, I don't care anymore. This is my house now and I want you out of this cabin," she demanded.

Nikki raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? How are you going to do that? Are you going to use your powers on me?"

Haley glared at her. "I will if I have to," she replied. "Now get out." Nikki didn't protest as she headed towards the front door. Haley followed her just to make sure that she left. Nathan and Skills were right behind her. Haley then turned back to Nathan. "Make that wish before anything else happens. Then we're going on a rescue mission."

"Who are we rescuing?" Nathan asked her. She didn't answer him. He then looked at his wife hard before figuring out the answer. "You're talking about your birth mother, aren't you?" Haley again didn't answer as she went into the kitchen, but he could tell that he was right. "Haley, are you crazy? That place will be crawling with guards. We would be caught instantly."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Haley exclaimed. Nathan was about to protest when she continued. "She has been locked up as a prisoner for that coven for years, just like I was. She has probably been suffering the same punishments I have had to, only hers could be worse. It wasn't right for Brooke to lock me up. And it isn't right for them to lock her up."

Nathan stopped her right there. "You're right. She doesn't deserve to be a prisoner too. But don't you think that it would be better to wait until after you've had the final battle with Brooke?"

"No, I don't," Haley replied. "By the way, what is the difference between Brooke killing a person and me killing Brooke? If I kill her, wouldn't that mean that I would turn evil? Because she did."

Nathan shook his head. "No, you won't. Because Brooke was doing black magic before she started her killing spree." Haley was still confused. "The magic world isn't all black and white. It's very complicated."

"Speaking of magic, someone needs to make a little wish," Skills gently reminded him.

Nathan laughed. "Alright, I'll do it." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Skills, I wish you free."

Skills smiled a mile wide and waited anxiously for the magic to start happening. However, nothing happened. Skills was disappointed. "Nathan, did you say it right?" Haley asked Nathan. He nodded. They then jumped as they heard a noise coming from the foyer. They rushed into the room.

Nathan then held Haley back as they saw an unusually large bat, the lamp hanging from its feet. He glared at the creature as it hissed at them. It then flew out the window before they could do anything. Nathan hurried to the window and watched as it flew out into the woods. He groaned frustrated. "Damn it."

"That wasn't a bat, was it?" Haley asked him.

Nathan shook his head. "No, it was a vampire."

Haley frowned. "I thought vampires had to be invited in," she said confused before she realized how he got in. "I should have known that Nikki was up to no good."

Nathan hurried to the hallway closet and pulled out a couple of flashlights. "You stay here. Skills and I will deal with it."

Haley immediately protested. "No way. I'm going with you," she said. "I don't care if it was Ian or not. He is not going to give that lamp to Charlene and the coven."

Nathan gave her a confused look. "You know Ian?" he asked her surprised as he gathered up his vampire protection gear.

"I know of him. Peyton talked about him all the time like he's her boyfriend or something," Haley replied. "I can't really imagine a witch and a vampire together. Then again, I couldn't imagine Buffy and Angel together either."

Skills frowned in confusion. "Who?"

Nathan decided that now was not the time to explain who they were to Skills. "Never mind. We should get going. Ian might be back at his home by now." He turned to his wife. "I know that you want to help, but it's safer for you here." He then gave her a quick kiss. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Shouldn't she have some protection too?" Skills asked him.

Nathan snapped his fingers and a couple of stakes appeared on the coffee table in the foyer. "Be careful out there. I heard that he is dangerous," she warned him. "And I have a feeling that he won't be nice to a Scott."

Nathan nodded. "If he returns, don't fall under his spell. Otherwise, he will put you in a trance and probably take you back to the coven." He had a feeling that he would never get her back if that happened.

Haley gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. The only person I will ever fall for is you," she replied before they shared another kiss. They then exchanged good-byes before Nathan and Skills popped out.

As the minutes ticked by, Haley started to get anxious. She did everything she could to keep herself preoccupied, but her mind kept going to Nathan and his search for the lamp. She finally decided to help Nathan and Skills search. She grabbed the two stakes, garlic and something silver to protect her.

She decided to try the club first. She had heard Peyton talk about meeting Ian all the time there. She snapped her fingers and disappeared from the cabin. She reappeared inside the club and was relieved to see that nobody was in there. She had a feeling that the club hadn't been opened since the coven had left town.

She hopped up on stage and looked around at the empty room. She hated to admit it, but she missed singing in front of people. She hoped that she would be able to sing again once this whole battle against the coven was over.

She was about to sing when she heard a voice. She looked around the room again, but she didn't see anybody. "Well, it looks like Peyton was right." Haley started to get nervous as a tall blonde man came out of the shadows of backstage. "You couldn't resist the temptation of leaving the cabin the minute your precious husband left."

"You're Ian, aren't you?" Haley asked him as he continued to come towards her. She tried to move, but she was too scared to. "Stay away from me," she warned him as he backed her into a corner.

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of turning you," Ian replied. "I would love to, but Peyton has requested me to keep you here while the coven deals with the Scott family." Ian then smirked at her as Haley's eyes became wide. "Yeah, this was just a trap so that the coven could capture Nathan and take him back to the Scott mansion. That way, they could all be together when the coven kills them."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No!" she exclaimed angrily. She squinted her eyes and used her telekinetic powers to push him away from her, just enough for her to get away. She was about to jump off the stage when Ian roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She struggled to get away from him, but he held her tight. "Let me go," she exclaimed angrily.

Ian was thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I might turn you after all. I always wanted a wife to help me raise a new generation of vampires." Haley was about to use her powers when she suddenly stopped herself. Ian just smirked at her as he said, "You are in my power now." Haley knew that she was in trouble. Yet, she couldn't do anything about it. Ian chuckled as he started to realize that she was in his trance.

He led her over to the center of the stage. He was about to start feeding on her when he heard a familiar voice. "I would advise against that, Ian," Charlene warned him. "Peyton told you to keep an eye on her, not feed on her."

Ian gave her an annoyed look. "I know, but I'm hungry. And I have always wanted to feed on a witch."

"How can you be hungry when you were just fed before you were sent on the errand?" Charlene pointed out. Ian didn't answer, knowing that she was right. "Don't worry. Once the new Witches Council is set up, then you will get to feed on all the humans you want. But for now, you must stick to the rules. Now free her from the trance and get to the Scott mansion. Peyton has the perfect Scott member for you to play with."

Ian smiled happily as he snapped his fingers. Haley blinked a few times as she tried to remember where she was. As her memory started to come back, Ian jumped off the stage and walked towards the exit. Haley then remembered what had happened. "Where's Nathan?" she demanded as she jumped off the stage.

"Don't worry. He's perfectly safe for now," Charlene said. "I'm sorry. Ian loves to scare his victims before biting them."

"Why have you kept Lucas hidden from the Scott family all these years?" Haley demanded.

"That is none of your business," Charlene replied. "So I suggest you stay out of it."

"They're my family now," Haley reminded her. "So it is my business. And if you want to kill the Scott family, you're going to have to kill me too. What the hell is Brooke waiting for?"

"Because your real family keeps hoping that you will join them without being forced," Charlene replied. "But I finally realized that it won't happen. So I'm afraid that it's time to take drastic measures with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough," Charlene replied.


	23. Witch Wars

**A/N:** As always, I like to thank Leeese for helping out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

** Witch Wars**

Haley was really starting to get annoyed with Charlene. "You know, you are being really vague with your answers. Why don't you just stop beating around the bush for once?" she exclaimed angrily. "I want some answers. Why the hell would you turn against your own people? Why would you keep Lucas from the Scott family?"

"I was never one of them, Haley. And neither are you," Charlene told her. "You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Haley shook her head. "That's not true. Evil can't love."

"What do you know about love?" Charlene asked her. "You only knew Nathan Scott for a month before you two went off and got married. Is that love or is that just a desperate move to make sure that you wouldn't return to Brooke?"

Haley glared at her. "You can believe whatever you want to believe, Charlene. But Nathan is my husband and I love him. And true love breaks any spell. So even if you do try to convince me to be evil, it won't work. Because I know that the goodness of my heart will win over."

Charlene just smiled as she snapped her fingers and changed into a woman with long blonde hair. Haley gasped in surprise as the woman spoke. "I was hoping that you would say that."

Haley stopped her right there as she immediately recognized the voice. "You're the one who has been warning me of Brooke's lies all these years, aren't you?" she asked her. The woman nodded. Haley then came to a sudden realization. "You're my biological mother, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'll explain everything as soon as we save Nathan and your friends," Deb told her.

"You two aren't going anywhere," said a familiar voice as he appeared from the shadows. They turned to see Cooper coming towards them. "Well done on escaping, Deb. It's too bad that it's all for nothing. As soon as Ellie, Victoria and the Scott family are dead, you and my niece are both going right back to where you belong."

Deb tried not to laugh. "You're crazy if you think either of us will go back to being prisoners of the coven."

"It's either that or you join us, dear sister," Charlene told them as she appeared. Haley gave her a surprised look. "Yes, that's right. I am part of your family. I'm your mother's half-sister. In fact, I'm the matriarch of the coven."

Haley glared at her. "No wonder you were so determined to get me in the coven." She then walked towards her. "But I meant what I said. I'm not going to give into evil. So you will just have to kill me along with the rest of the Scott family."

Charlene gave her a look. "So our generation would die with you? Absolutely not."

Deb nodded in agreement. "You're right," she replied. Haley turned to her surprised. She couldn't believe that her mother just said that. "She_ will_ carry on with the next generation. However, she will be with Nathan. And their children will be sources of good magic. It's time that our family stopped reigning terror over mortals and other witches and started using their powers for good."

Charlene was quiet for a moment. She could see that her sister wasn't backing down. "If that is how you feel, then I'm afraid that I have no choice than to eliminate you." She then narrowed her eyes and got ready her telekinetic powers on her sister. However, Deb was prepared and easily deflected her powers.

Charlene was taken back as Deb gave her a look. "Did you really thinking that locking me up for all these years would keep me from practicing my magic?" she asked her. Charlene tried again, but her sister again blocked it. "I can go on all night like this, Charlene."

Charlene froze for a moment before she spoke again. "That's ok. You're not the person that we're after." She then snapped her fingers and disappeared. Her brother was right behind her.

"We've got to get back to the Scott mansion before they kill them," Haley told Deb in an urgent tone. She couldn't bear the thought of Nathan being killed.

Deb nodded. "I know, but we can't do it alone." There was a short pause before she spoke. "You have to convince Brooke to become good again."

Haley gave her a confused look. "But it's not Halloween night yet. The prophecy said that it is supposed to happen on Halloween."

Deb shook her head. "No, it's not. Just because Halloween is the most powerful day for a witch doesn't mean that it is when the prophecy takes place."

Haley didn't answer her. "We're wasting time. We have to help Nathan. Who knows what torture Ian and the others are making him go through right now?" she asked. Her punishments have been bad and she couldn't even think about what the coven had planned for Nathan and his family.

Deb knew what she was thinking. "Haley, I know that you don't want to use your powers on Brooke. But it's the only way to weaken her so that you can talk to her about becoming a good witch again."

"Why me? Why not Lucas?" Haley asked. "He is her one true love after all."

"Because she won't admit her love for him," Deb replied. "But she might listen to a person who knows what she has gone through." Haley didn't respond. "We don't have much time. And we can't do it alone."

Haley knew that she was right. She just wished that they weren't going to go to Brooke. She really didn't want to face her again so soon. Yet, she knew that she had to. She just didn't know if she had the confidence to kill her. It didn't seem right. She finally gave her answer. "Ok, I'll go. But I don't think she will listen to me."

"Great. I'll go and get help while you go and find Brooke," Deb told her. Haley looked at her surprised. She wasn't expecting to go alone. Deb gave her a reassuring smile. "Honey, you have to do this alone. Don't worry. You'll do great." Before Haley could respond, Deb snapped her fingers and disappeared from sight.

A few minutes later, Haley reappeared back at the Davis mansion. She wasn't even there for a moment before she heard a familiar voice. "You always keep crawling back here, don't you?" Brooke asked. "Well, this is the last time you will ever escape from me." Before Haley could do anything, she snapped her fingers and they disappeared from the room.

They reappeared in the attic. Owen and Julian quickly tied Haley to a chair before they left the two alone. Haley was relieved when she saw that she wasn't gagged. It gave her a chance to talk. However, Brooke spoke up first. "I've been thinking about it and I have decided that you're not worth keeping around anymore. I know that Charlene wants you to stick around, but I think that I'm doing you a favor by letting you join Nathan in the afterlife."

"How do you propose to do that?" Haley taunted her. "After all, we can't be killed by water or burned at the stake."

Brooke just smirked at her. "Have you ever heard of dying of a broken heart?"

Haley raised her eyebrows. "You want to kill me without a fair fight? Why? Are you afraid that you are going to lose?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "You're right. After all, you have powers now. So it should be easy for you to fight and kill me."

Haley gave her a look. "You and I both know that I wouldn't kill you."

"But you will defeat me. And you know how I hate to lose. So I think it's better for both of us if I just kill you," Brooke said as she walked over to her spell book that was on the podium. Haley tried to use her powers to loosen the ropes, but nothing happened. She tried again, but the ropes stayed tight. "The ropes are magic proof. Even your powers won't be able to get through."

Haley knew that she had to talk to Brooke before she killed her. "Brooke, do you know why Charlene wants me to join the coven so badly? Because I'm her niece and she wants to make sure that I don't ruin the family's reputation by becoming a good witch."

Brooke looked at her as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you here instead of where the action is?" Haley asked her. "Because Charlene told you that I would return to the house?" She didn't let Brooke respond. "That may be what she told you, but that's not the truth. She knew that we brought Lucas back to life and didn't want you to know that. She knew that you still loved him and didn't want to lose you as an ally."

Brooke glared at her. "I don't love Lucas." Haley could see that she had pissed her off too much. "I think that it's time that you become quiet so I can talk." She then snapped her fingers and a gag appeared tightly in Haley's mouth. Haley's hopes of talking to Brooke were instantly dashed. Before she could do anything else, they heard a commotion downstairs. "I'll be right back," she told Haley before she snapped her fingers and disappeared from sight.

As soon as she left, Haley struggled to get out of her restraints. But it still didn't work. However, she knew that she had to keep trying. She didn't know how long it would be before Brooke would come back. Her heart stopped for a moment as she heard the attic door open. She was relieved to see that the person was Nathan. However, she could see that he had a couple of cuts and bruises. He tried to use her magic to untie her before he realized that he couldn't. He then rushed over to her and untied the gag. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Nathan nodded as he untied her. "You wouldn't believe the fight that we had against Peyton and the rest of that coven. They may have ambushed us, but we were prepared to battle them. I'm glad that I had the vampire protection with me. Otherwise, Lily would have been Ian's vampire queen."

Haley stopped him right there. "Nathan, I know this may sound like a stupid question, but what is our phrase?" she asked him. Since she had been fooled too many times, she wanted to make sure that this was truly her husband.

Nathan gave her a comforting smile. "Always and forever," he replied proudly. He then embraced her in a tight hug. "I love you. And we're never going to be separated again." He held her in his arms for a few more seconds before they knew that they had to help the Scott family.

When they reached the first floor, it was chaos. Witches and warlocks were all over the place, casting spells and using powers on one another. Peyton and Lindsey were fighting each other. Clay and Katie were against each other. Dan was trying to defend himself against Renee. Haley saw that her mother, aunt and uncle were nowhere in sight. Neither was Karen. She wondered where they could be.

Haley then saw that Lily needed help getting away from Chris. She rushed to her rescue and used her powers on him to get him away from her. He just smirked at Haley as he got up from the floor. "Chris Keller likes it when you are feisty," he told her.

Haley just rolled her eyes as she used her powers on him again. This time, she managed to knock him unconscious. Lily looked at Haley in amazement. "How in the world did you stand him?"

Haley just gave her a smile as Nathan walked over to them. "Lily, why don't you head home? It's too dangerous for you here."

Lily shook her head. "But I want to help you fight the coven."

"Nathan's right. It's safer for you back at the mansion," Haley replied. "We'll join you as soon as we can." Lily didn't say anything, but snapped her fingers and disappeared from their sight. Haley then thought for a second. "Did you ever find the lamp?" she asked him.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, we managed to find it right before Brooke's followers brought me and Skills back to the house."

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked him.

Nathan looked around and noticed that neither he nor Brooke were around. "I don't know. I lost him in the crowd." As he searched for his brother, Haley watched in horror as Lindsey fell to the ground, badly injured. Nathan could see that Clay needed help too with Katie. "Go and help Lindsey," he ordered Haley.

Haley didn't have to be told twice. She ran over to Lindsey and knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" she asked her as she looked her over. She had been hit in the stomach and was bleeding pretty badly. "You're going to be ok." Lindsey struggled to talk. Haley didn't let her. "No, just sit back and rest." She didn't want her to panic, but she could tell that she was in critical condition. She knew that she had to stop the wound from bleeding out anymore. She started attending to the wound when Lindsey stopped her. She looked at her hard as Haley realized what she wanted her to do. Even though Lindsey wanted to give up, she didn't.

Lindsey finally managed to talk. "It's ok, Haley," she gently told her. "I'll be fine. Just promise me that you will tell Brooke that it wasn't me who Lucas cheated with."

Haley frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Lindsey explained herself between stomach pains. "Brooke thinks that Lucas cheated on her with me. And that's why she had to turn over to the dark side."

Haley then started putting the pieces together. She then could see that Lindsey was really struggling. "Hold on, Lindsey. Don't die on us yet," she told her as she got up from the floor. By then, the fighting had quieted down.

Katie and Renee had been killed. So had Carrie. Chris was still lying unconscious while Owen and Julian had run off after they had gotten hurt. Rachel was behind them. Nathan and their friends all had injuries, but none were as severe as Lindsey's injuries. Then again, they were still missing a few people.

"Where are Karen and Lucas?" Haley asked the group as they gathered around.

"I believe that Karen is helping Deb fight off Charlene and Cooper," Victoria replied. "And Lucas went after Peyton, but I don't know where they went."

They then heard footsteps and Haley was surprised to see Skills walking towards them. She and Skills exchanged smiles before he turned to Dan. "Well, you don't have to worry about Emily Chambers anymore. I took care of her."

Dan was pleased. "Good. Victoria, you and I are going to get the wounded back to the house." He then turned to Nathan and Haley. "You three go and see if Karen, Deb and Lucas need help."

"Do you think that Julian, Owen and Rachel will come back?" Nathan asked his father.

Dan shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances. Now go and find them before they get killed."

Nathan just nodded before he started his search. Skills was right behind him. However, Haley remained in her spot. Nathan turned to his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Haley was quiet for a moment. "I have to go find Brooke and convince her to come back to our side," she told him. Nathan was getting ready to protest when his wife stopped him. "Brooke isn't the real enemy. She is just a victim of this whole thing, just like I was. The real enemies are Charlene and Cooper." Nathan was about to ask her questions, but she didn't let him speak. "I don't have time to explain it right now, but just trust me. I know what I have to say."

Nathan gave her a reassuring smile. "I love you, always and forever."

Haley returned the smile. "I love you too," she replied before they shared a passionate kiss. They then pulled away before they embraced in a tight hug. "Always and forever," she replied. They held each other tight for a few moments before they finally pulled away and went their separate ways, hoping to see each other soon.


	24. Witch Way Now?

**A/N**: I'm sorry about the very long delay. So there is no confusion, the italics is when Haley is dreaming. I have a poll in my profile to vote for the next Naley story that I should update. Thanks for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

** Witch Way Now?**

Haley tried all the usual places that Brooke would go in Tree Hill. However, she couldn't find her anywhere. She then thought of another place that she would go to, one that Haley hadn't been to in about four years. She snapped her fingers once more and reappeared in front of the abandoned sorority house. As she walked up onto the front porch, memories instantly started to come back of that fateful night.

She then snapped back into reality. She tried the door handle and found that it was unlocked. The door creaked as she pushed it open. She quickly grabbed a flashlight and slowly walked in. She knew that she had to be careful. Brooke was still pissed at her. So it wouldn't be surprising if she had set a trap for Haley to fall into.

Haley made her way to the basement door. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear noises. She reached the bottom step and walked down onto the floor. She then noticed that it suddenly became quiet. She then knew that she had to be more cautious than before. "Brooke, I know that you are down here. Can we just try and talk this out first before we start this magical battle?" she asked hopefully. She waited for an answer and wasn't surprised when she didn't get one. She knew that Brooke was too stubborn to admit that she still loved Lucas. "Look, nothing good will come out of us battling each other. It will just get both of us killed."

She then jumped as she heard a voice. "Do you really think that you are more powerful than me?" Brooke demanded. She scoffed at her. "You haven't even gotten all of your powers yet. So just try and defeat me."

Haley immediately stopped her before she could use her powers on her. "Do you really think that I care about having powers? I lived for over twenty years without knowing that I even had powers. And I have done just fine without them. Besides, there are some things that your powers can't help you with like pain and loss."

Brooke glared at her. "Don't talk to me about pain and loss. You know nothing about it." Haley knew that she had upset her and Brooke then used her telekinetic powers to move sharp objects and hurl them towards Haley's way.

Haley used her own telekinetic powers to push them back towards her. Brooke was caught by surprise and ducked as they hit the wall behind her. Haley used that distraction to make her getaway. She quickly snapped her fingers and disappeared from Brooke's sight. She reappeared near the cauldron where Brooke was working. She turned around and prepared to use her powers again.

Haley knew that she had to act quickly. "Brooke, I know why you became evil. And I can't say that I blame you. I would be devastated too if Nathan cheated on me. But Lucas didn't cheat on you. It was just made to look that way so you two would be apart."

"You're lying," Brooke exclaimed.

Haley knew that she had to keep talking. "Just listen to your heart, Brooke. You know that Lucas would never cheat on you. He never did. The coven just made you believe that so you would join them."

Brooke was quiet for a few moments. Haley could tell that she was getting to her and knew that it was safe for her to continue. However, before she could, she felt someone grab her from behind. She gasped in surprise as she heard her uncle's voice. "Your aunt and I talked it over. We thought that it wasn't worth the hassle of having you two battle each other," he hissed in her ear as he held a knife to her throat. "We decided to save you the trouble and kill Brooke first." Haley tried to get out of his grip, but he held her tight.

"There really was no prophecy of a battle between me and Brooke, was there?" Haley asked.

"Actually, Charlene used her magic to make it look like you two would have to battle," Cooper admitted. "But it was really of a picture of your magical baby who is going to ruin our family reputation. You know how we can't have that."

Brooke suddenly spoke up as everything became clear to her. "So Haley _was_ right," she exclaimed angrily. "I was just a pawn in your evil plan to get your niece back into your coven, not to mention take over the magical world. I can't believe that I was so stupid."

"The plan would have worked too," Charlene said as she appeared in the basement. She walked over to the three. "But Haley had to fall in love with the enemy. Like mother, like daughter. Speaking of your mother, we won't have to worry about her interfering anymore. Cooper took care of her."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Haley demanded.

"Don't worry about her, Haley," Charlene said as she used her powers to have Brooke's feet stick to the floor. Brooke tried to move, but it was to no avail. "You have more important things to worry about like keeping warm in that cold dungeon. And this time, I'll make sure that you will stay there until you finally cooperate."

"Why can't you two get it through your thick heads? I'm not going to join the coven," Haley replied.

Cooper laughed. "What makes you think we're after you now?" he asked. Haley gave him a confused look. "We can't make you, but we'll certainly continue the tradition of keeping mother prisoner while we raise the baby evil."

Before Haley could say a word, Charlene spoke up. "You may not be pregnant now, but you will be soon. We just want to make sure that it is with the right person."

"She _is_ with the right person," a familiar voice said. Haley let out a relieved sigh as Nathan appeared, along with Dan, Karen, Victoria and Lucas. Brooke stared at Lucas in shock. "Let them go."

Charlene chuckled. "You're clearly no match for us. Didn't we prove that earlier when you were fighting us, Karen? Or do you not remember how Cooper fatally wounded Deb?" Haley then knew that her mother was fighting for her life. "So I suggest you back off unless you want Haley to get hurt."

"Why don't you fight me then?" Haley suggested as Charlene turned to her. "After all, we're family. So we should be evenly matched, right?" she asked.

Nathan refused to let her go on. "Hales, you can't," he protested. "Deb couldn't even fight them off."

"Nathan, you're clearly underestimating your wife," Charlene replied. "She is definitely stronger than her mother. But she even has her weaknesses." Charlene gave the signal to Cooper. He let go of the knife and Charlene used her powers to fling the knife at Brooke.

The knife suddenly stopped in midair as Lucas pushed Brooke away from the oncoming knife. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked her. Brooke nodded as they got up from the ground. Everyone looked around to see who had stopped the knife from going any further.

Victoria suddenly spoke up as she glared at Charlene. "You will _not_ harm my daughter."

Charlene grabbed the knife and turned to her brother. "Well, I guess that I have no choice but to pick the only one who is defenseless against me."

"Don't you dare hurt her," Nathan exclaimed as he ran towards them. However, Charlene used her power to throw him into the air and over to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and fell onto the ground. Haley was relieved to see that he opened his eyes.

As Lucas and Brooke rushed over to him, Dan, Victoria and Karen tried to stop Charlene from stabbing Haley. However, they too were stopped. "We can't do it. She's too strong," Dan told them as he helped his wife up.

Cooper thought for a moment. "You know, I think its better that we don't have an audience," he told his sister. Charlene nodded in agreement. They then snapped their fingers and they disappeared with Haley.

As soon as they reappeared, Cooper let go of Haley. She fell onto the ground as she looked around at her surroundings. She recognized the place and saw that they were outside of the castle in Scotland. She didn't have a chance to get up as she was pulled up from the ground by Julian and Owen. She then saw that the wounded coven was gathering wood and putting it around a stake that was in the middle of the courtyard. "I thought that witches couldn't be killed by being burning at the stake," Haley said confused.

Charlene just smirked at her. "Yeah, but this isn't a normal bonfire. It's being created by magic." Haley looked at her horrified. "It's too bad that you or your baby won't join us. But I guess it is better that it ends with you than rather than trying to raise the baby evil. I'm sure that your husband wouldn't have anything of it. I guess we'll just have to find another way to try and take over the magical world." She then gave the signal to the two men and they dragged Haley over to the stake. They then tied her hands behind the stake before tying her feet. Haley instantly started to try and loosen the ropes. "Don't bother trying to get out of the ropes, Haley. It won't work."

Haley then knew that she was in trouble. She helplessly watched as the coven finished gathering the wood around the stake. They then walked away to make sure that they were far enough from the fire so they wouldn't get burned, but were close enough to watch. Charlene then walked over to Haley. "This is your last chance. Join us or die."

"Nathan will save me," Haley assured her. "Then you and the rest of your little coven will die. And our family will reign in the source of good magic, not dark."

Charlene just glared at her as she backed away from the fire. She then snapped her fingers and fire appeared underneath Haley's feet. She watched helplessly as the fire came closer and closer to her. She coughed as she felt the smoke made it's into her lungs. Her eyes started to sting and she couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. She screamed as she felt the fire touch her body. She then passed out from the fumes.

_She opened her eyes again and was surprised to find that she was in front of the cabin. She was confused and wondered what she was doing there. "Hello Haley," an unfamiliar voice said. She turned around to see a man smiling at her. "I'm sure you didn't expect to be here so soon, didn't you?"_

"_Who are you?" Haley asked him. She then answered her own question. "You're my birth father, aren't you?"_

_Keith nodded. "Yes, I am," he admitted. Haley looked at him shocked. She then came to a horrible realization. Keith tried to set her mind at ease. "Don't worry. You're not dead yet. I'm here to guide you to try to understand your destiny with Nathan."_

_Haley was again confused. "What do you mean?"_

_Keith gave his daughter a look. "You are afraid that you are going to turn evil, aren't you?" he asked. Haley didn't answer him. "Haley, life is full of choices. We just have to believe that we're making the right ones. We can't predict the future. Why did you take off with Nathan and end up here?"_

"_I didn't want to be Brooke's slave anymore," Haley replied._

_Keith nodded in agreement. "If you hadn't met Nathan, you would still be under Brooke's control." He then motioned for her to follow him. She did and was surprised when she saw that they were walking into the cabin. She noticed how quiet it was. She then heard noises coming from the backyard. She walked out and saw Nathan fishing with a young boy and girl. The girl looked just slightly older than the boy. _

_As she looked closer, she saw that it was an older Nathan. He was giving instructions to the children on how to fish. Haley gasped as she saw an older version of herself suddenly appearing in front of Nathan and the two children. She looked visibly pregnant. She gave her family a wide smile as she joined them on the deck. "Hey, have you guys caught anything?" she asked them as Nathan gave her a kiss._

_Nathan shook his head. "No, there's nothing yet. But I'm sure we'll catch something soon."_

"_Why can't we use our powers?" the little boy asked._

_Nathan gave his son a stern look. "Son, you know why. That would be cheating. I know that we're not mortals, but we shouldn't use our powers for every little thing."_

_Haley nodded in agreement as she noticed her younger self and Keith. "I'll be right back," she promised her family and walked over to the other two. The younger Haley looked at the little family in amazement. The mom smiled proudly. "Yes, those are certainly are our children."_

_ "So we will be able to live our life happily without my family chasing us?" Haley asked her._

_ "Well, there will always be evil out there," the wise mom gently replied. "But as long as you fight the darkness, you will be able to raise our family just fine."_

_ Haley then turned to Keith. "I think I understand now. I was able to fight for my freedom and I fought for Nathan. So I should be able to handle the fight against the temptation of becoming an evil witch. I just wish that I wasn't leaving you."_

_ Keith gave her a comforting smile. "I'll be fine. I've accepted this as my destiny. Your destiny is to be with your husband and raise your family as good witches and warlocks. However, there is one last thing that I need you to do for me." Haley waited to hear what he had to say. "Tell your mother that she should move on. I'll be waiting for her when it's time for her to come. Help her to find the strength to love again."_

_ "I will," Haley promised as fog started to roll in. Keith then disappeared as she heard Nathan calling her name._

Haley opened her eyes again and saw Nathan and his family standing over her. "Hales, are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, what happened?" she asked as she looked at her surroundings. She noticed that she was lying on the living room couch in the Scott house. She tried to remember what had happened, but everything was fuzzy.

"We had another huge fight with your aunt, uncle and their coven," Lucas told her. "And we won the battle. None of us have to worry about your aunt and uncle coming after us anymore."

"It's over? It's really over?" Haley asked, unable to believe it.

Nathan gave her a wide smile. "Yeah, we can finally have our wedding night and honeymoon."

Haley smiled in return as everyone left the two alone. She couldn't help but notice the way that Brooke and Lucas were with each other, awkward and uncomfortable. "What do you think will happen with them?" she asked.

Nathan sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I want them to be together, but then again, Brooke did kill him."

"Yeah, I think I will have some trust issues with her too for awhile," Haley replied. She then remembered what Charlene had said. "How's Deb?" she asked.

Nathan gave her a comforting smile. "She's a fighter, just like her daughter." Haley just smiled at him in return.


	25. The Power of Two

**A/N:** Thank you all for the awesome reviews. Thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese. Don't forget to vote in the poll that's on my profile page to see what Naley story I should work on next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

** The Power of Two**

Haley was able to recover quickly. She then went to check on Lindsey and Deb. Luckily; they too were healing well from their wounds. Haley was relieved since they both had been wounded badly. Neither seemed like they were going to make it at first. But they were able to bounce back.

Deb gave her daughter a wide smile as she sat down by her bedside. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to raise you, but I can see that Jimmy and Lydia took good care of you. I'm glad that they were there for you when your father and I couldn't be."

"You know, I have to admit that I was pretty mad at you and Keith for not wanting to have any contact with me," Haley confessed. "But I now understand that you weren't able to." She then shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe that your own sister and brother kept you prisoner." She then had a thoughtful look on her face. "In fact, I don't understand how our family could be evil witches and warlocks. I thought that evil can't love."

Deb nodded. "Evil doesn't love," she replied. "But that doesn't mean that they can't trick a mere mortal into having sex with them. Then they can kill the mortal and just raise the baby evil. It's as simple as that. Of course, my mother was disappointed when Cooper was born first. So she had my father stick around until I was born. But instead of killing him herself, she let Charlene do it."

Haley wasn't surprised. Charlene looked like she had been practicing dark magic for a long time. She felt sorry for her birth mother. "I'm sorry what you had to go through with Keith," she said. "But he wouldn't want you to be alone. In fact, I know he doesn't. He wants you to find love again. You deserve to be loved."

Deb gave her a smile. "I know. And I'm not surprised that he visited you while you were unconscious. He used to visit me all of the time in my dreams. But then Charlene would tamper with them and turn them into nightmares."

"If Charlene was evil, how did she end up on the Witches Council?" Haley asked in a curious tone.

"Because she was a very good actress," Karen answered as she came into the room. She gave them a smile as she turned to Haley. "It's good to see that you're feeling better. I don't meant to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Charlene made us believe that she was a good witch. And we trusted her enough to ask her to become a member of the Witches Council."

"She can't come back to life, right?" Haley asked hopefully. "She doesn't have any unfinished business or anything?"

Karen laughed. "No, Charlene isn't going to come back as a ghost," she assured her. "Charlene has served her purpose here. So you have nothing to worry about with her." Haley let out a relieved sigh at Karen's words. "However, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel are a different story."

Haley frowned. "Wait, Peyton and Rachel were pawns in this too?" she asked surprised. She wasn't expecting that. "What about Nikki?"

Karen tried to set her mind at ease. "Yes, we've discovered that they had been used as well. So the Witches Council will have to decide their punishments. Even though they have turned good now doesn't mean that they won't turn back to their evil ways. So we have to stop that from happening."

"What kind of punishment are you going to give them?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, we believe that the only way to do it is to bind their powers," Karen replied. "So they would have to become human. They will only get them back if they show that they deserve to have them."

A familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "If you are going to bind Brooke's powers, then you are going to have to do mine too." Haley wasn't surprised when Lucas walked into the room. "I know that we still have a lot of issues to work through. And that's why I think that it's best that we try to work it out without magic."

"Why don't we discuss this with your father in the other room?" Karen asked him as she ushered her son out of the room. She didn't want to argue with him in front of Deb and Haley. Deb needed her rest.

"You should go too," Deb suggested to Haley. "There will be plenty of time for us to get to know each other."

Haley nodded as she got up from the chair. She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. As she came down the stairs, she heard Nathan calling her. She followed the sound of his voice to the living room. She then gasped in surprise as she saw her parents standing there. She embraced them in a tight hug as Nathan smiled fondly. Haley then went over to Nathan and embraced him in a hug as well. "Thank you for bringing them here."

"You're welcome, Hales," Nathan replied. "They deserve to be here for the big Halloween celebration."

Haley frowned as she turned to her parents. "Wait, I'm confused. I know you know about the magical world, but are you guys actually magical creatures?"

Jimmy and Lydia exchanged looks before turning back to their daughter. Lydia finally nodded before she gave her confession. "Well, we were until we gave our powers up so we could raise you." Haley was shocked. "We wanted to make sure that you had a normal childhood." She then embraced her daughter in another hug. "And we wouldn't change a thing about it. We loved having you in our lives."

"And we're happy the way we are," Jimmy added. "So we're not going to ask the Witches Council for our powers back. But that doesn't mean that you two should do the same thing. You should make your own decisions about whether you want to keep your powers or not."

"It's a tempting offer, but I think I'm going to keep them," Haley told them. Nathan looked at her surprised. "You don't have to worry about me. I will only use my powers for good. If I go to the dark side, I can count on my husband to get me back on track."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's the same for me." He waited until Jimmy and Lydia left the room before turning back to his wife. "Hales, are you sure that you don't want to have your powers taken away?"

Haley gave him a reassuring smile. "My destiny is in the magical world with my husband." Nathan smiled in return as they embraced in another tight hug. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Haley James-Scott," Nathan replied before they shared a passionate kiss. However, their celebration was soon interrupted by the sound of Lucas storming through the front hall and slamming the front door. Nathan frowned as he followed his brother outside. Haley was right behind him. "Hey, what's the matter?" he called.

Lucas stopped for a moment before turning back to his brother. "Mom and Dad told me that it's best that I stay away from Brooke for awhile," he replied. "And they don't think that I should give up my powers to be with Brooke."

"Well, maybe they're right," Nathan said. "How can we trust her after all the evil that she has done?" he asked him. "We can't until she proves to us that she deserves to be a witch again. Because I'm not letting her near Haley until she does."

Lucas gave Nathan a look. "How can you say that? You know the only reason that Brooke was an evil witch was because she was tricked into it. Do you really think that she deserves to be punished for something that wasn't even her fault?" he exclaimed angrily.

"I want to believe in thinking that she has become good again," Nathan replied. "But I don't want to take that chance." He turned to Haley before he turned back to his brother. "I have my wife to think of now. And I promised her that she wouldn't be going back to working for Brooke. And I intend to keep that promise, no matter what."

Haley could see that Lucas was feeling betrayed. He just glared angrily at his brother before he disappeared. Nathan sighed. A familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "I don't think that you could have stopped him," his mother said as she and Dan stepped onto the front porch. "He has clearly made up his mind about wanting to give up his powers to be with Brooke."

"I just hope we aren't making a huge mistake," Dan replied.

Karen gave him a comforting smile. "I don't think that we are."

On Halloween night, everyone gathered for a big celebration at the cafe. Haley couldn't believe how much fun she was having. It was the first Halloween since she had become Brooke's slave that she was actually enjoying herself. And she wasn't afraid to admit it. She even joked that she was having a good time because Brooke wasn't there.

Even though Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were on probation, they were invited to the party. They all respectfully declined, believing that they would be unwelcome. They soon decided that they were going to throw their own little Halloween party.

Lucas also decided to not to go. He was still angry at his family for not supporting him in his decision. The only person in his family that he was still talking to was Lily. Nathan knew that Lucas would forgive him eventually, but he hoped that it was sooner rather than later. However, he didn't let this bother him. Instead, he focused on having fun at the party.

As Haley chatted with Lindsey and Lily, Nathan came over to them. He gave them a wide smile. "May I borrow my wife for a moment?" he asked. "I thought it was time to show her what I have planned for tonight." Haley looked at him curious. Nathan suddenly quieted everyone down before he used magic to create a little stage in the corner of the room. Haley couldn't believe his surprise. She turned red as he spoke. "Haley, would you mind playing us a song?" he asked.

Haley smiled in return. "Of course I will," she replied as she walked up to the stage. She grabbed the microphone from the stand and looked out to her audience. Her mind went blank. "What shall I sing?"

"Well, you never did sing "Halo" for me," Nathan pointed out.

Haley nodded in agreement. "You got it," she replied. She then took a deep breath before she started singing the lyrics. This time, her singing was different. Nathan even noticed that she sang with more energy and fire than before. He knew it was because she was singing of her own free will. He could see that she was happy doing it.

When she was done with that song, the whole room clapped and cheered. They wanted to hear another song. So she sung a few more songs before she finally took a break. She walked back to her husband and embraced him a tight hug. "Thank you for setting this up for me," she told him. "I never would have expected this. I would have been perfectly happy just hanging out with you and my family."

Nathan gave her a wide smile. "Well, I knew that you wanted to sing without being forced. And I wanted to hear that lovely song of yours again." Haley smiled in return. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her. Haley looked at him surprised. "I actually have our real party planned back at the cabin. Is that ok?"

Haley hadn't been back to the cabin since the night that Ian had broken in and stole the lamp. Karen believed that it was better for Haley to recover at the Scott mansion so she could take care of her. Haley understood and didn't fight it. However, she was ready to go back anytime.

Haley nodded in agreement. "That sounds wonderful," she replied as they took hold of each other's hands. They quietly slipped out of the café before Nathan snapped his fingers. They reappeared in front of the dining room table. Nathan then snapped his fingers and their dinner appeared before them. Wine also appeared. Haley gasped in surprise as she saw her favorite dish. "How did you know that macaroni and cheese is my favorite food?"

Nathan smiled in return. "Your mom told me," he replied. "I wanted to make you something special tonight." There was then a short pause before he spoke again. "And I wanted to give you a present. I know it's not our anniversary, but I saw it and knew that it would be perfect for you."

Haley was curious to know what it was. She waited as Nathan pulled out a small little box. She opened it and gasped as she saw the diamond bracelet. "It's beautiful," she told him.

Nathan slipped it on her wrist and smiled at her. "Don't say I never gave you anything. Because you haven't. You have given me a reason to live. I love you so much." Haley smiled in return before they shared a passionate kiss.

As they ate dinner, they heard thunder. Haley quickly looked out the window. "Does it do anything but rain around here?" she teased her husband. "I feel bad for those trick or treaters out there. At least, they won't melt."

Nathan laughed. "Why don't we finish our wine and eat our dessert in the other room?" he suggested as he brought out ice cream. Haley followed him into the living room. They sat down and talked. It wasn't long before they heard rain on the roof. Nathan was quiet for a moment. "We should go for a walk," he said. He turned to his wife. "Do you want to?"

Haley tried not to smile, knowing that he was thinking back to their first kiss. "It's pouring outside."

Nathan gave her a smile. "Exactly."

She then agreed and they put their glasses down on the table. They ran outside, laughing and giggling. Nathan lifted Haley up and swung her around before putting her down. They danced around before they shared another passionate kiss. This one was even deeper than the first one that they had.

After awhile, they cuddled up near the fireplace to get warm. Haley let out a happy sigh. "This is one of the best nights I've ever had," she told Nathan. He could tell that she was telling the truth. "There is just one more thing that would make the night perfect."

Nathan looked at her curiously. "What's that?" he asked her. Haley just gave him a smile. Nathan then knew that she wanted to consummate their marriage. "Hales, are you sure that you're ready for this?"

Haley nodded. "I've been waiting ever since our wedding night to do it." There was no question in her mind that she wanted to do this. "And I'm not going to wait any longer." Nathan smiled in return. He gave her another kiss. They then started making out. It was quite a few minutes before they started on Haley's request. Neither of them particularly cared, just being together was enough for them.


	26. Give Me a Sign

**A/N**: Poll is still open if readers want to vote for the next Naley story after this story is complete. Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

** Give Me a Sign**

Haley was cooking over the stove when she saw that her husband had entered the room. They share a loving kiss as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't you let me handle that?" he offered. Haley let him take over as she headed to the refrigerator. "So what are your plans today?"

"Karen has asked me to stop the Witches Council office this morning," Haley replied. "Is this a good thing or bad thing?" she asked.

Nathan gave her a comforting smile. "You're not in trouble. My mom and the other members probably want your help in finding Nikki. After all, you know her better than the rest of us. And we don't want another repeat of what we went through with Brooke."

Haley nodded understandingly. "I know, but I don't know her that well. We didn't exactly get along when we were prisoners. But I guess I could try the local bars around here. That's where she was found when she ran into Peyton and Brooke the first time."

Nathan frowned. "What were Brooke and Peyton doing in a bar? That's not where they usually hung out at when they wanted to play tricks on mortals."

Haley gave him a confused look. "How do you know what they did in their spare time?"

Nathan gave her a look. "They were evil witches. They couldn't have been just standing around their cauldrons and casting spells and curses on you."

Haley groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm just glad that Brooke can't haunt me in my nightmares anymore."

Nathan nodded in agreement. He then gave her a comforting smile. "Even if she does, I'll protect you."

Haley smiled in return. "I was hoping you would," she replied as they shared another kiss. They started to make out when they heard a pop. They pulled away as they saw Lindsey standing there.

Lindsey couldn't help smiling as she spoke. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just came by to see if you wanted to do some training before our meeting, but it looks like you're busy. I can come back later."

"When you do, please show up on the front porch instead of popping in," Nathan requested. "Just because I lifted the protection spells against family and friends don't mean that you guys can pop in anytime you want. We need our privacy."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "I know. I've already got the lecture from your parents. Don't worry. I promise that I will only pop in if it's an emergency. I'll leave you two alone then." She quickly said good-bye before she popped out.

Nathan then turned back to Haley and gave her a kiss before he went back to making breakfast. After breakfast, Haley took a quick shower before she changed into her outfit for the day. She and Nathan then had a make out session before Haley knew that she had to get going. Yet, she didn't want to leave Nathan.

"Why don't you come with me?" Haley asked him. "That way, I don't face the council alone."

"You won't be alone. You will be with Lindsey," Nathan replied. "And I wish I could go with you, but I have to go and check on Lucas."

Haley frowned. "I thought your parents told you to leave him alone."

Nathan sighed. "I know, but I can't help being the protective brother this time. After all, he has been frozen for years. He has missed a lot and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Haley gave him a comforting smile. "He'll be fine. After all, he's a Scott." Nathan knew that she had a point. She gave him another kiss. "I'll see you later." She then got off the bed and snapped her fingers. She was surprised when she reappeared in another corner of the bedroom. Haley frowned. "What happened?" she asked.

Nathan frowned. "I don't know. Why don't you try again?" he suggested.

Haley tried again and she reappeared in the bedroom again in a different spot. "What the hell is wrong with my powers?" she asked Nathan worriedly.

Nathan shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied as he climbed off the bed and went over to Haley. "I don't see this happen very often." He could see that Haley was still worried. He tried to calm her down. "Maybe your powers just need to rest. You've been really working hard at those training sessions with Lindsey. I'll do it for you." They then shared a kiss good-bye before Nathan snapped his fingers and Haley disappeared from his sight.

Haley reappeared in the Witches Council meeting room, where the others were already there. Victoria spoke up first. "Haley, there you are. Good. We can get started then. We've called you girls here today to ask you both if you would like a position on the Witches Council."

Haley was flabbergasted. She would have never expected Karen and the others to ask her to become a member of the council. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'm qualified to be on the council. After all, I'm new around here."

"You may be new to the magical world, but you certainly proved your worth," Karen told her. "You both have."

"Are you sure you're not just letting her join because she is your daughter-in-law?" a familiar voice hissed. Everyone turned to see Nikki. "Because that really wouldn't be fair to the others who deserve a position on the council."

"Thank you for your input, Nikki," Victoria replied. "But this doesn't concern you. So I suggest you stay quiet. However, I do suggest you stick around. We need to talk to you next."

"I'll be right outside," Nikki replied as she headed towards the door. "Where else would I go?"

Haley waited until she was gone before speaking again. "I appreciate the opportunity, but I'm going to have to think about it."

The members didn't protest. They knew that it was a big decision. They then turned to Lindsey to see what her answer would be. "I'm afraid that I will have to agree with Haley. I'm going to have to think about it too."

"Take all the time you need, girls," Karen told them. "Now would you please send in Nikki?"

Haley nodded before she left the room. Lindsey was right behind her. She waited until they sent Nikki in the room before she spoke. "I'm not surprised that they asked you to become a member," she told her as they walked down the hall. "You really know how to stand up for yourself."

"I only started doing that because Nathan encouraged me to," Haley replied. "Besides, why does standing up for myself have anything to do with becoming a member of the Witches Council?"

"It shows that you're not willing to back down to do what's right," Lindsey told her. "That's one of the qualities that the Witches Council looks for when they look for new members."

Haley didn't have a chance to answer when they saw Nathan running up to them. "So what did they say?" he asked her anxiously. He wanted to check on his brother, but he knew that Haley needed him.

Haley raised her eyebrows. "I thought you weren't worried about the meeting."

"I wasn't until I saw that your powers weren't working properly. So I started to think that my mom and the others were planning to take away your powers."

Haley frowned. "Why would they take away my powers?" she asked him. "I never used my powers for evil. And they can't punish me for associating with an evil witch. It wasn't my fault."

Nathan was about to respond when Lindsey spoke up first. "Your powers aren't working properly?" she asked Haley. Her friend nodded. "You really should tell Karen about it. She is the expert on things like this. She can tell you what's wrong with your powers."

"She's fine," Nathan quickly replied. "Now what did my mom and the others want?"

"They asked me if I would like to become a member of the council," Haley replied. Nathan waited for an answer. "I told them that I would have to think about it."

Nathan gave her a wide smile. "Haley, this is a great opportunity for you. Do you realize what an honor it is to be chosen?"

Haley sighed. "Can we talk more about this when we get home?" she asked. She really wanted to talk to him privately. Lindsey got the hint and snapped her fingers. She disappeared before Nathan took Haley's hand and did the same.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Nathan asked his wife. "Why do you not want to do this?"

"I'm flattered that your mother chose me, but I don't think I'm the right witch for the job," Haley replied. "The Witches Council has power over the entire magical world, right?" she asked him. Nathan nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "I don't want someone's fate to end up in my hands." Nathan nodded understandingly. "Besides, Charlene tried to take advantage of her position. And I'm afraid that the evil creatures I know would do the same thing to me."

Nathan frowned. "I didn't think anybody but Ian would bow down to your former boss." Haley gave him a look. Nathan then knew she wasn't joking around. "I understand your point. And I know my mom and the others will understand if you decide not to join."

"I don't see why they didn't ask you to be one," Haley told her husband. "You've been around the magic stuff longer than I have. And you like to fight for what's right as much as I do, maybe even more."

Nathan smiled at the compliment. "Unfortunately, they have a crazy rule where there are no warlocks allowed."

Haley smiled in return. "Maybe it's time to change that," she suggested. "After all, you care for keeping order in the magical world too, right?"

Nathan knew that she had a point. "I guess there is no harm in asking them about it."

Days passed quickly. Haley didn't tell Nathan, but her powers were still not working correctly. She tried avoiding the problem, but she finally realized that she had to get some advice. She knew exactly who to talk to at a time like this.

Haley hurried up onto the front porch and frantically knocked on the front door. She waited impatiently until someone answered. Finally, the door was pulled open. She didn't even let Karen greet her as she rushed into the front hall. "Haley, what is it? What's wrong?" Karen asked concerned. She had never seen her so upset before.

"I think Brooke or Nikki put a curse on me or something," Haley replied worriedly. "My powers have been out of whack for the last few weeks. I didn't want to say anything to Nathan because I thought that the problem would go away. But I think it has gotten worse."

Karen tried to calm her down. "I'm sure nobody did anything to you. Sometimes, your magic goes crazy on you. It's nothing to worry about. You probably just need a day of resting your powers."

"Yeah, but does it usually last this long?" Haley asked. "It's been going on since Halloween. And that was almost a month ago."

Karen then realized the reason why Haley's powers were acting up. "Well, there is only one possible reason why your magic has been off for that long." Haley waited anxiously for the answer. Karen tried not to smile at her daughter-in-law as she told her the answer. "It usually means that a witch is pregnant."

Haley looked at her shocked. "I'm pregnant? Are you sure?"

Karen laughed. "Well, I'm no doctor. But in our world, a witch who has trouble with her magic that seems everlasting is usually pregnant." Haley couldn't believe her ears. "The good part is that our pregnancies are completely different than what a mortal goes through. Instead of it being our hormones that are off, it's our powers."

"Is there a way to find out its official?" Haley asked. "Or do I have to do it the mortal way and get a pregnancy test?"

"Of course there is. I would just have to call our doctor," Karen replied. She quickly left the front hall and went into the living room. Haley was right behind her. She stared off into space as Karen spoke with the receptionist. A few minutes later, Karen got off the phone. "You're lucky. Dr. Hargrove had a cancellation so you are going there this afternoon."

"I would appreciate it if you don't tell Nathan about my appointment until we know for sure," Haley replied. "He has been really busy lately." After careful consideration, the council members decided to allow Nathan become a member of the Witches Council. "I'm actually glad that I didn't become a member of the council. I didn't realize how much work you guys do."

Karen gave her a look. "Did you really believe that it's easy? The hardest part for Nathan will be trying to balance work and spending time with his family." She then gave her a comforting smile as she quickly added, "Don't worry. I know spending time with you will be Nathan's number one priority."

Haley then looked down at her belly before she turned back to Karen. "If I do end up pregnant, will I still have to go through nine months of pregnancy?" she asked. "I really don't want to wait that long."

Karen laughed. "Well, I don't blame you. And there are a couple of ways to get through the pregnancy. You can do it the fast way or the slow way. The slow way is going through pregnancy the mortal way."

"And what's the fast version?" Haley asked hesitantly. "It's not like where the baby grows at a rapid rate over just a few days, right?"

"Well, you go through the three trimesters in three months," Karen replied. "And then you go through labor."

"Why don't you just use magic and take the baby out that way?" Haley asked.

Karen stopped her right there. "Haley, I really think you should be asking the doctor these questions. After all, he's the expert. Besides, it's been a century since I gave birth to a child. But I can tell you that you will have to drink a potion if you want the pregnancy to happen the fast way."

Haley nodded understandingly. There was a short pause before she spoke again. "What if I'm not pregnant? What if it's something worse?"

Karen gave her a comforting smile. "Why don't we just wait and see what the doctor says?"


	27. Happily Ever After

**A/N**: Sadly, this is the second to last chapter of the story. Thank you all who have read and reviewed over the last two years. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

** Happily Ever After**

That evening, Haley waited impatiently for Nathan to arrive home. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. Yet, she was nervous at the same time. She had no idea how he would react as they had never discussed children. Of course, they never had time to really enjoy their marriage in the first place. They were too busy battling their enemies.

Haley snapped out of her daydream as she heard the front door open. She gave her husband a wide smile as he walked into the living room. He smiled in return as he noticed the dinner that was set up in front of the fireplace. "This is a lovely surprise," he said as they shared a passionate kiss. "Is there a special occasion?"

"In matter of fact, there is," Haley told him. Nathan looked at her curious. "For the last month or so, my powers haven't been working properly. And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. So I went to your mom and she suggested that I should go to the doctor." Nathan was about to ask about the results when she didn't let him interrupt her. "I'm fine." She then took a deep breath before she spoke again. "But it looks like we're going to have to get the nursery ready."

Nathan looked at her shocked as he asked, "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Haley nodded proudly. "Yes, we're pregnant," she announced. Nathan couldn't believe his ears. "We're going to have a baby." Nathan just gave her a wide smile as he embraced her in a tight hug. "You don't mind that it's so soon after our wedding?"

"Well, we do seem to love doing things the fast way," Nathan reminded her. "So this is no exception. I'm thrilled that we're going to have a baby."

Haley could tell that he was being serious. "How soon do you want the baby?" she asked. Nathan gave her a confused look. "Your mom explained that we could do it the slow way or the fast way. The slow way is the mortal way: nine long months. And the fast way is three months. Even though I'm already one month, the doctor said that there is still time for me to do it the fast way."

"What's the fast way?" Nathan asked her curiously. "Because I don't think I could wait eight more months to meet our baby."

"According to Dr. Hargrove, I have to drink a potion," Haley told him as she showed him the potion bottle. "This will cause me to experience the pregnancy in just three months." She then corrected herself. "Well, its two months now. But you get the idea."

"Why don't we celebrate first?" Nathan suggested. "Then you can take the potion."

Haley agreed as she showed him what she had made for them. As they cuddled up next to each other by the fireplace, they started discussing plans about the nursery and possible names for their baby.

"I hope you won't be disappointed if the baby turns out to be a boy," Nathan told Haley as they ate their dinner. "Surprisingly, warlocks run in my family."

Haley tried not to laugh. "Well, I don't think that will be a problem. According to my premonition, we're going to have a little girl first."

Nathan frowned. "What premonition? And what do you mean first? This baby won't be our only child?"

Haley shook her head. "No, she won't be. And I had the premonition when I became unconscious from the fire. I met my birth father and he showed me our future with our three kids."

Nathan looked at her surprised. "You met Keith?" he asked. Haley nodded. "Was he what you were expecting?"

Haley was quiet for a moment. "I don't know what I was expecting," she admitted. "My adoptive parents never really talked about Keith and Deb while I was growing up. So it was really weird to meet him. I didn't really have a chance to talk to him. We met up right before he showed me the future." She then gave him a smile. "And it was the best future that I could ever dream of."

"Why dream it when we could make it reality?" Nathan pointed out before they shared another passionate kiss. They soon forgot about their dinner and started making out in front of the fireplace.

Two short months later, Nathan and Haley were waiting patiently for the sign that she was in labor. Haley had been relieved that she had been able to get her magic under control again. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't enjoy having Nathan do all the magic for her. She had wanted to do it herself. Karen knew how she felt so she gave her some advice on how to control her magic while she was pregnant.

Their friends and family were thrilled when they found out that Nathan and Haley were pregnant. Even Lucas sent his congratulations to them. By now, Lucas had made up with his family. However, he was still keeping quiet about whether he and Brooke were in a relationship again. Everyone hoped that he was keeping the relationship slow. They wanted him to be careful, especially Haley.

She didn't know how Brooke or her friends were feeling now that they were human. She didn't want to admit it, but there was still a fear in the back of her mind that she would be kidnapped again. Or that her baby would be kidnapped to be raised evil. She could tell that Nathan had the same fear. He had kept a close eye on her over the short course of her pregnancy as much as he could.

Haley was just relaxing on the couch reading a book when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It was only for a moment, but she knew she was in labor. According to Karen, witches didn't experience contractions like mortals do. Instead, it is a sharp pain that lasts only for a moment or two. However, it gets a little longer each time.

"Nathan," she called as she got up from the couch. Nathan ran into the room concerned. She gave him a wide smile as she put her hands on her bulging belly. "It's time," she told him. "The baby is coming."

"Ok, I'm going to get the doctor and the helpers," Nathan replied as she felt another sharp pain. "Just take deep breaths." Haley nodded before Nathan snapped his fingers and disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned with his mom and Deb. They hurried to the master bedroom where Haley was. "I'm sorry, Hales. I wasn't able to find Dr. Hargrove or your mom on short notice."

Karen gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Haley. I've delivered many babies over the centuries. I can deliver my grandchild." Haley agreed, knowing that there was no time to argue. Karen went over and checked her as Nathan went to be by his wife's side. He squeezed her hand as Karen looked up at them. "I know you are going to hate this part, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to push."

Haley didn't even bother asking why. She knew that by doing it the fast way, the baby wouldn't take long to make his or her appearance into the world. She obeyed her orders and pushed hard. She then took a deep breath before she pushed again. She was thrilled when she heard a loud cry. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she heard Deb tell her that the baby was indeed a girl. She couldn't believe that she was now a mother. She exchanged wide smiles with Nathan as Deb gently put their daughter in Haley's arms. "She's beautiful, Haley."

Haley looked down at her daughter as she heard Karen's voice. "Why don't we leave the new parents alone for a moment?" she suggested to Deb. "We'll spread the news that the newest Scott has arrived."

Deb nodded and followed Karen out of the room. She then shut the door behind her. Haley looked at Nathan. "Can you believe that we are parents?" she asked him. Nathan shook his head. "Do you want to hold her?" Nathan gave her a wide smile and she gently handed the baby to him. He couldn't stop staring at his daughter. "You're not too disappointed that it's a girl, are you?" she asked him.

Nathan gave her a look. "Are you kidding? Now I have two girls to spoil." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Haley James-Scott."

Haley smiled in return. "I love you too, Nathan Scott."

They were able to spend a few more minutes alone with their daughter before they had visitors. Karen and Deb soon returned with Dan and Lily. They gushed over the baby as Nathan handed the baby to Lily, who was dying to hold her first. "Do you have a name for my little niece?" she asked them curiously.

Nathan and Haley nodded. They had thought long and hard about what to name their daughter. Haley looked for inspiration by going through the names of witches from shows and movies. However, none of the names stood out to her or Nathan. Nathan then wanted to start searching through his family history or hers to see if they could carry on a name. However, they later changed their minds.

"We have decided to name her Katrina Anne Scott," Nathan told them proudly. "Katrina is a combination of letters between her paternal grandmother and our family friend, not to mention the person who married us."

"I'm sure Victoria will be honored to know that she is part of my granddaughter's name," Karen replied. "What about Anne? Where did that come from?"

"I wanted to honor my adoptive mother's name as well," Haley replied. "Her middle name is Anne. So that's where the middle name comes from."

"It suits her perfectly," Deb said as she took her turn in holding Katrina. "I'm sure your father would have been proud of you. I know I am."

"So am I," a familiar voice added as he walked into the room. "I heard that I have a new great-grandchild. So I came here as fast as I could." Whitey walked over and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek before he was given his great-granddaughter. He suddenly turned to Nathan. "Nathan, I hate to tell you this, but she doesn't look a thing like you."

Everybody laughed. "I'm sure she has some Scott features," Dan replied. "She just hasn't shown them yet. Or her powers."

Haley gave him a look. "Don't even mention that. I don't even want to think about that. I want to enjoy the peace as much as I can before she gets into her powers." She turned to Karen. "You did say that it will be a few months before she does, right?" she asked hopefully.

Karen nodded. "Yes, I did. But it really depends on the baby. So I would be prepared for anything. Because it will be chaos once she does develops her powers." She quickly gave them a comforting smile. "You two have already been through a lot. So I'm sure this isn't anything that you can't handle." Nathan and Haley couldn't argue with that.

Over the next several days, they had many visitors, who brought gifts for the new baby. Haley couldn't believe the kind of gifts the new baby had received from the creatures of the magical world. She almost wanted to make Nathan give the gifts back. However, he claimed that these were the usual gifts that a new baby would get. He thought that the gift receiver would be insulted if they tried to take the gift back. So Haley decided to just let it go.

One day, Haley was doing laundry when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned in frustration. She wasn't in the mood to deal with another visitor and their gift. She walked through the house and over to the front door. She pulled it open and was shocked to find Brooke. "Can I come in?"

Haley decided to be polite and let her into the house. There was an awkward silence before she spoke. "Do you want anything?" she offered. She knew that Brooke wasn't there to hurt her. At least, she didn't believe so. From what she had heard from Karen, Brooke and her friends were dealing well with adjusting to being humans. However, Haley still didn't want her anywhere near her daughter.

"Yes, I do," Brooke admitted. "But it has nothing to do with food or drink." Haley knew that she wanted to talk. She led her into the living room and over to the couch. They sat down on opposite sides as Brooke spoke again. "I've been debating on whether I should see you. After all, I treated you pretty badly. But I enjoyed being evil too much that I didn't care who I hurt."

Haley nodded understandingly. "I know, but I don't believe that you were fully an evil witch."

Brooke gave her a look. "In case you haven't done your research, that's what evil does. It spreads pain and loss."

Haley wasn't convinced. "You didn't act like one to me. You never went far enough to really inflict pain on me. Sure, you locked me in my bedroom. You kept me in that cold freezing dungeon so I wouldn't be with Nathan. You gave me over to Chris so he could play with me. You tested out your curses and spells on me." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Yes, they were bad deeds, but it didn't seem as bad as the ones that the others were doing. I could see that there was still a fight left in you. Otherwise, you would have killed me right then and there when you caught me in the basement."

Brooke was quiet before she spoke. "After you moved in, Carrie and the others did believe that I was becoming soft. I really had to prove to them that I was still as nasty as ever." She let out a sigh. "I really miss my powers, but I know it is best for me not to have them. That temptation is still so strong sometimes. It's not easy to turn away from using dark magic. If you're not careful, it can destroy the goodness inside of you." Haley was about to respond when she heard a faraway cry. "Is that your baby?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Haley admitted as she got up from the couch. "I should check on her. I'll be right back."

"So the baby really was a girl?" Brooke asked. "Congratulations to you and Nathan. I'm sure you'll be great parents."

Haley bit her lip. She knew that she promised herself that she would never let Brooke near her daughter. However, the conversation between them made her believe that Brooke is really trying to change her ways. She hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "Do you want to meet her?" she asked.

Brooke was surprised, but pleased that Haley was willing to let her see the baby. "I would love to meet her," she replied.

Haley quickly hurried up the stairs and into the nursery. She went over to the pink bassinet and lifted a crying Katrina out. She held her in her arms as she started to sing to her. She wasn't surprised when the baby started to calm down. Her singing always soothed her. She was glad that she never gave up her singing after she had become Brooke's prisoner and it had really paid off.

After Katrina settled down, Haley brought her downstairs to meet Brooke. Brooke didn't want to admit it, but she instantly fell for the little one. "What's her name?" Brooke asked as she looked at the little baby in Haley's arms.

"Her name is Katrina Anne Scott," Haley replied. "But I think her nickname will be 'Katie'." She then went to explain how the name came about.

Brooke tried not to laugh. "Why am I not surprised that you wanted to include my mother in your child's name?" There was an awkward silence before Brooke spoke again. "I think you'll be happy to know that my friends and I aren't going to bother you or Nathan or your baby. We've talked about it and we're moving to the Scotland castle permanently. Deb is going to take care of the club for us."

"What about Lucas?" Haley asked her. "Is he going to go with you?"

Brooke sighed. "No, I need some distance from him, not to mention you and the rest of the Scott family. I can't start over with my life if I'm stuck in the past. Besides, I don't understand how he can forgive me for killing him."

"Because he still loves you," Haley replied. "And I know you still love him." Brooke hated to admit it, but she was right. "And you're not the only one who is trying to start life over. He is too. So maybe you two could do it together. What's the harm in giving love another shot?" she pointed out.

Brooke was quiet as they heard the door open. They turned to see Lucas and Nathan. Lucas froze when he saw Brooke. There was silence before Haley spoke. "Why don't we leave you two alone?" she suggested as she started to leave the room. Nathan followed her out into the kitchen.

"What is Brooke doing here?" Nathan asked his wife as Haley grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

Haley waited until Katrina was drinking from the bottle before answering his question. "Brooke came by to talk to me for a few minutes. Katie interrupted our conversation. So I thought I would bring her downstairs so Brooke could meet her." She then noticed how the concerned look on her husband's face went to relief. She gave him a look. "Did you really believe that Brooke would try and kidnap me again?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Nathan reminded her. He then lowered his voice so Lucas and Brooke wouldn't be able to hear. "I just want you and our baby to be safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you."

Haley gave him a comforting smile. "I know, but you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. Neither is our daughter. You're stuck with us, always and forever." She knew that was the truth. She had gotten the wish that she wanted for three years; freedom to live her own life. Now she would able to live with Nathan and their newborn daughter. It was the perfect ending for them.


	28. Epilogue

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts over the last two years. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p>Over the next few years, Haley continued to study about the magical world. She wanted to learn as much as she could so she could protect her daughter from evil doers, especially Nikki. Despite her powers being taken away, Nikki continued to cause trouble for everyone. She had even kidnapped baby Katrina a couple of times. She had only promised to give the baby back if she would receive her powers back. The Witches Council refused to meet her demands. That led to a rescue mission that ended with Nikki being arrested and Katrina was safely returned to her parents.<p>

Karen then took Haley under her wing and trained her as her powers began to grow. Haley easily absorbed the knowledge of her studies. That impressed Karen and the others so much that they offered her a role to mentor young witches like Lily to help them understand about the magical world. Haley respectfully declined. As much as she wanted to help others, she wanted to take care of Katrina and their newborn son James Royal Scott. She also didn't think she was qualified enough to mentor young witches. But Nathan assured her that she was. So Haley accepted the offer and soon got three new students: Alex Dupree, Mia Catalano and Sam Walker.

Alex, Mia and Sam always loved hearing the story of Haley and the fight to be with her one true love. However, they were curious about the other couple who had fought to be together. "Whatever happened to Brooke and Lucas?" Mia asked Haley one afternoon during their study session. "Did they ever get back together?"

Before Haley could answer, Alex spoke up. "I'm surprised that Lucas was willing to forgive her after she became evil and tried to kill him," she said. "I don't care if she was a pawn or not. She still made that choice to use her powers for evil. It's just like Haley's love for Nathan. Cupid didn't shoot her with an arrow."

Mia rolled her eyes. "How can you be a witch when you don't believe in anything magical?" she asked her. "Well, some things should stay hidden. Otherwise, evil creatures will take advantage of magic and use it to their advantage. Take Skills for example. Who knows what would have happened if Nathan hadn't rescue his lamp from Ian."

Sam spoke up this time. "Ian didn't want the lamp anyway. He wanted to bite Haley so she could be his queen."

"Well, I still don't believe in Cupid," Alex replied. "If they are real, then why don't they reveal themselves to us? We're part of the magical world. So there should be no reason why they should hide from us."

"We work in secret for a reason, Alex," an unfamiliar voice said as someone popped into the room. Everyone turned to see a man standing in the room. Nobody couldn't help but notice that he was wearing red.

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're Cupid?"

"It's Jake," Jake told her. "And I'm just one of many." Alex wasn't convinced. "I know it's not the attire you were expecting, but I could say the same thing about you."

Alex hated to admit it, but he was right. However, she still had a question for him. "So if you're a Cupid, you're making us fall in love with another person, right?" she asked. Jake nodded. "Then why is other stuff like love spells are forbidden?"

"Because those spells don't show real love," Jake replied. "The person would be more infatuated with you than anything else."

"I would listen to him if I were you," Haley advised her as she heard Jamie fussing from his playpen from across the room. She walked over to him and gently pulled him out. "After all, he is the expert."

"I may be the expert, but I don't go through the experience like you girls do," Jake pointed out. "So I'm sure Haley can tell you more about love than I can. And that goes for Brooke and Lucas too."

"Speaking of those two, whatever happened to them?" Mia asked. "Did they ever get their happily ever after?"

"According to Lucas, they are still living happily married as mortals," Haley replied. After some time, Lucas started to understand why his mother and the other members of the Witches Council had taken away Brooke's powers. He had then apologized to his family for his actions before telling them that he was staying in Tree Hill. He wanted to help raise his niece.

He also realized that he couldn't chase Brooke when she clearly didn't want to be chased. However, they had decided to remain friends and stayed in contact with each other. As the months went by, their romance had blossomed again. By the time Jamie was born, Brooke had decided to move back to the United States to be with Lucas. He then proposed to her and she accepted his proposal.

Even though Lucas and Brooke were now mortals, they were still family. They were still invited to the family gatherings. Dan and Karen invited them over for dinner often. Lucas watched his niece and nephew all of the time. However, Lucas and Brooke still didn't feel like having a big wedding. So they just had a small wedding with their closest friends and family there. Lucas chose Nathan to officiate the ceremony. Nathan happily accepted the job.

At first, it was hard for Haley and Brooke to be around each other. Both Haley and Nathan didn't even want Katie near Brooke. However, they soon realized that Brooke wasn't the enemy. So they slowly started to trust her with the baby. Brooke quickly bonded with her and made it her mission to protect the little one.

"Do you think they will ever be allowed to have their powers back?" Mia asked as she took her turn in holding Jamie. "Or they will raise their family as mortals?"

Haley sighed. "I don't know. That's entirely up to the Witches Council on how long the punishment should last for Brooke and her friends."

"But isn't your husband the head of the Witches Council?" Alex reminded her as Jake disappeared from sight. "Can't you convince him to talk to the Witches Council about it? Haven't they been punished long enough?"

Haley didn't answer as she turned her attention to a smiling Jamie. She didn't want to tell her students, but the subject had been brought up before. Even though it had been several years since the battle, Haley still wasn't sure if she would be able to trust Brooke as a witch with powers. She was still getting used to trusting her as a mortal. She also had her children to think about. So she didn't believe that Brooke or her friends should be given their powers back. She didn't think that they had learned their lessons quite yet.

Mia knew that it was best to change the subject. "What about your birth mom?" she asked Haley as she handed Jamie back to her. "Did she ever find someone else?"

Alex turned to her exasperated. "What is with you and butting into her personal life?" she asked. "It's none of our business to know what her family is up to."

"Well, love is our lesson today," Haley reminded her. "So it's perfectly okay for Mia to ask about her." Mia then waited to hear her answer. "As much as Deb wanted to, she didn't feel like she could move on without Keith."

"So did they bring him back like Charlene did with Lucas?" Sam asked her. "Or did she just decide to be happy alone and help raise her grandchildren?"

"She decided to get to know me and help raise her grandchildren," Haley replied. "She knows that Keith will be waiting for her in the afterlife. Are there any other family members you want to know about?"

"Is it true that your former genie friend fell in love with a mermaid?" Sam asked. "And that mermaid gave up her water life to be with him?"

Haley nodded her head. "Yes, she did. That's another couple who are happily married as mortals."

"So you're suggesting that we should all become mortals because it's easier to stay in love?" Alex guessed. "Because the only two perfect couples who are together in the magical world is you and Nathan and your in-laws."

Mia gave her a look. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is," Alex protested. "Every other couple I know has lost someone because of our enemies. What makes you think that we're not going to be any different when we fall in love with a warlock?"

Haley tried to calm her down. "You're right. We do seem to have the perfect relationship, but it's not true. We've had many struggles in our marriage. You girls may not know this, but we almost divorced a couple of times. I couldn't deal with Nikki causing trouble all of the time. And Nathan wouldn't do anything about it. The last straw was Nikki kidnapping Katie."

"But you got her back safely," Mia gently reminded her.

"Yes, but the point is that love is complicated. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't have its rewards. I now have two wonderful children," Haley replied as she looked down at her son. She gently kissed him on the head. "Love doesn't just involve your soul mate. It also involves your friends and family, especially your children."

"I'm not having children," Alex said. "They are too much trouble. Besides, I have a hard enough time trying to take care of myself. I can't take care of a baby."

Haley nodded understandingly. "Well, that's your choice. But I wouldn't trade my children for anything." She then turned back to Jamie as he started to fuss. "It looks like someone needs to go down for his nap."

Mia and her other students got the message: class was now over. They quietly said good-bye to her as they gathered up their stuff. They then left as Haley walked upstairs to the nursery, still holding Jamie. She tried to calm him down as she slowly went into the rocking chair. She rocked back and forth as she sung to him. The baby soon fell fast asleep. Haley then gently put him in his crib. She watched him sleep for a few more moments before she quietly slipped out of the nursery.

Later that day, Nathan arrived home with Katie. She happily greeted her mother before she was sent off to play. "How was your day?" Nathan asked her as he greeted his wife. "Jamie didn't interrupt your class too much?"

Haley shook her head. "No, he was a perfect angel. Guess what the lesson was on today?" Nathan thought for a moment before he let her answer. "It was on love."

Nathan gave her a wide smile. "That is my favorite topic," he replied as they shared a passionate kiss. "Maybe you could give me a lesson on love."

Haley smiled in return as she pulled away for a moment. "It was on the beginning of love and relationships, not the intimacy part. But I'm sure I can give you a lesson on both."

"That is what I want to hear," Nathan replied. "But I'm afraid that it will have to wait. I have some surprising news."

Haley grew a little concerned. "Is it good news or bad news?"

"Well, that depends on how you take the news," Nathan told her. Haley waited for him to continue. "Lucas came into my office today and told me that I'm going to be an uncle. Brooke's pregnant."

Haley was surprised, but happy for them. However, she could see that Nathan wanted to tell her more. She decided to encourage him to tell her. "Well, that's nice that they're going to have a baby. Katie and Jamie are going to have a little cousin to play with."

Nathan was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Yeah, but the problem is that they don't want to raise their baby as a mortal. They want to raise their child as a witch or warlock."

"So Lucas and Brooke want their powers back?" Haley asked. She shook her head. "Alex asked me the same thing today and I didn't want to tell her that I'm not ready for that. I don't have myself to think about. We have our children too."

Nathan tried to calm her down. "I know. And that's why Lucas wants us to raise the baby."

Haley looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Lucas and Brooke want us to look after their child and raise our niece or nephew in the ways of witchcraft?"

Nathan nodded. "They don't want their child to be punished for something he or she had nothing to do with. And I would have to agree with them. I know we already have two children to take care of, but they are family after all. It wouldn't be right to turn them down."

Haley let out a heavy sigh. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Both Lucas and Brooke were part of their family now. "Brooke really trusts me to raise her baby?" she asked.

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah, she knows that we will raise the baby right, just like we are doing already. You're the best good witch she knows. You're the best witch I know. And if either of us strays away to the dark side, you know how to get through to me."

Haley gave him a smile. "Yeah, I do," she replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "You know, Alex thought that we are the perfect couple in the magical world. I told her that even we had our struggles, but the fight is rewarding in the end."

Nathan nodded in agreement. They then heard a faraway cry. They knew it was from the nursery. They quietly groaned to themselves, knowing that they had to separate. Haley then heard Katie calling her name. "Why don't I check on Jamie and we'll meet downstairs?" Haley agreed before they share one last kiss. Soon, Nathan and Haley were cuddled up on the sofa, fondly watching their children playing with each other. It was a house full of love and always would be, always and forever.


End file.
